Being Evil Has a Price
by bearhow
Summary: What will Robin do when he is called to the bedside of an old friend in Gotham, will Starfire be there for him? Why was Raven's mother able to carry the child of Trigon, and can Beast Boy help her find the answers? Will Cyborg ever find love? Hearts will be broken, romance will bloom, relationships with be tested and formed. Answers will be found.
1. Origin

**WE'RE BACK!**

 **With the second to last story in the first arc in the Titans Knight series.**

 **This one is going to be one Hell of a ride, filled with Drama, Action, Romance, Heartache, you name it! It's in here**

 **BIG thank you to all my buddies on this site who have been an inspiration and a huge help in writing these stories. I'm happy to say that the list keeps getting longer and longer. You guys make it all possible. A-LionGleek, Adrinsane, ZadArchie, Foamsatmouth, Golem XIV QueenXCaramel, CSGT, Auroa Nightstar, LostDemonessRaven, PurpleCat5817. and Allen Blaster who is here in spirit. Love you and all those that follow and fav! It's all done for you guys!**

 **As always. Read Review and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans . . . darn . . .**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: Origin**

 _ **Over two thousand years ago**_

 _Her hair was as black as the blackest night, hanging down to her lower back, her skin light and fair as if she was a perfectly crafted porcelain doll. Her eyes dark and mysterious, but her smile gave her a playful nature with a voice and a laugh fashioned from the heavens. She was the perfect mixture of her mother and father, her father being a local Englishman and her mother hailing from the Orient. She was such a wonder in her local village, being labeled "exotic", or a "porcelain treasure". She was the pride and joy of her humble parents._

 _Of course this was six years ago. Now it was just her papa and herself, whom her parents affectionately named, Raven, for her jet black hair._

 _The young girl was quietly playing with the dolls, that her her papa made himself, by an old tree stump just outside of the small cottage she shared with her papa. She hummed peacefully to herself until the crunching and shuffling of the leaves and loose branches caught her attention. Looking to the north of her home she could just barely make out the silhouette of her father through the trees as he returned from the local village for supplies. She smiled, a smile that could shine through even the darkest forest, and ran to her father as she always did when he came back from a trip, her long white dress snagging slightly on the vegetation below, but as she scampered closer, she could see something was wrong._

 _She stopped her running, just as he emerged from the trees, he tried to smile at his daughter, but she already saw he was distressed._

 _"Papa what is wrong." She asked looking up at him with beautiful worried eyes._

 _He knelt down scooping his daughter up into his arms speed walking the rest of the way to their home._

 _"Raven darling we are going to play a game." Normally the smooth English accent of her father was comforting to the young girl, but his uneasiness was evident in his tone, making her frightened. He walked into his small home heading towards a nearby trunk by the bed and placed his daughter inside. "I need you to be as quiet as you can be ok darling? Just like when we're at church."_

 _His daughter was still very frightened, but did as she was told. He closed the lid on his child saying a silent prayer that she would be safe then slid the trunk with his child inside under the bed, then he heard the horses. He composed himself as best as he could, then met the men who had been asking about the young black haired girl around town. He had seen them before, they would come from the east on large ships to the poorer towns plundering and pillaging then selling what the stole to the richer neighboring kingdoms. England, Arendalle, London, Weaselton to name a few, and only recently entered the market of kidnapping and selling people._

 _Now they had come for his child._

 _He met the horsemen on the edge of his home, instantly he grew nervous at the mammoth stature of the men, long dirty brown beards, disgusting skin, fingernails, eyes and teeth. Each of them a carbon copy of the leader who approached the homeowner as he got down from his horse. He knew this was the leader with the missing right eye and scars across his face. Clearly he had been through a lot, and his battle scars attested to his feats, easily making him the alpha._

 _The pirate stared down at the Englishman. "You Landon?" His voice gruff and menacing, but the one called Landon kept his cool composure._

 _"Aye," he responded calmly, "may I help you gentlemen?" Landon could see out of the corner of his eye the others begin circling his home._

 _The scared man approached, Landon recoiling from his god awful smell. "Word around town is that you got yourself a little oriental girl hidden here?"_

 _Landon's mood went from revulsion to rage as the way this neanderthal spoke about his daughter, but again he attempted to remain calm. "You were mislead my friend, she died with her mother six years ago." He was so calm you couldn't tell he was misleading him, but the scared behemoth, who had dealt with many kinds of people, and killed many more, knew he was lying._

 _"Is that right? Then-uh-what's that?" He motioned to the stomp were Ravens dolls were strewn about from this morning. Then Landon made a fatal mistake. His jaw tightened. "Search the place boys!"_

 _Landon leapt at the hulking man, not sure what it was going to accomplish, and was met with a giant hairy fist into his stomach that dropped him to the ground gasping for air. The next few minutes were a blur as two more men lifted Landon to his feet as the one-eyed thief began pummeling the Englishman mercilessly, and didn't stop until someone announced, "GOT 'ER!"_

 _Even through his blood filled eyes, and the pounding of blood in his ears, he could see his little girl thrashing against one of the men, screaming at the top of her lungs for her papa._

 _"Please," he gurgled from the blood in his throat, "don't take her, she's all I have left."_

 _The men laugh at his at his pathetic pleading, but the scared man put on a mock pouting expression._

 _"Tell you what. Since I am a man of incredible generosity and compassion I'll make you a deal. I have a buyer in Weaselton who is paying me 3000 gold pieces for this little treasure. If you can top that by weeks end, you get to keep her."_

 _Landon stared in disbelief. "Where am I supposed to get that much money?!"_

 _"Don't know, don't care," the smug pirate shrugged, "meet us at the docks in one week with the gold by mid-day, or you never see her again. Savvy?" Landon, unable to say or do much else, hung his head accepting the terms. The pirate chuckled then motioned for the two men restraining Landon to continue his beating._

 _The last thing Landon heard before slipping into unconsciousness were the cries of his daughter begging her papa to come save her._

* * *

 **Present day. Cemetery outside of England**

Grief. Pain. Sorrow. Sadness. Anger. Fury. Joy. Fear. Happiness. These were the feelings that would flow through a normal HUMAN person, but for someone reborn in the fires of hell, it was not possible. To Landon, they were nothing more then words that would pound at the empty space where a heart was supposed to be begging for entrance. With a blank expression he stared down at the whethered rock with the faded name. It was just a rock. A rock that was sitting on top of a wooden box that was six feet underground filled with bones. Yet at one point in his life, those bones . . . meant something to him. Right? Those bones would laugh, and dance, and sing . . . and the bones loved him? Right? Each year on the anniversary of her birth he would come back to this rock, looking at the faded name and attempt to remember a time when those words, meant something to him. A time when he wasn't . . . hollow.

Standing behind him were the two people in this world that he considered . . . friends, or were they family? The red headed witch of Azarath named Malundra, and the dragon knight, Drake Daniels. Why were they here? They didn't know these bones? Ah yes they were there because they . . . cared about the hollow . . . thing. Man was to generous a term for the creature of hell.

The red headed witch, Malundra, knelt down in front of the rock and with a wave of her hands began to tidy it up. The grass was trimmed, the stone was polished and shined, the engravings were redone, and lastly a small wreath of flowers appeared at the base of the stone underneath the name. What were those for? The bones weren't going to see them, and they would be dead in a months time, maybe less since they were created by magic. What was the point? Malundra stood back up allowing Landon to look over her work.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Malundra wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed each other on the cheek, then she left him be.

Landon didn't break his gaze away from the now prettier rock, but he knew the knight was right behind him. Why was he here? Didn't he now have someone in his life to spend time with? Why were they friends? After what the hollow creature did to him, after what other hollow creatures did to his people? Was it . . . forgiveness?

"We're not going to have to hug now are we?" the hollow creature asked.

"Dear god I hope not." Drake laughed.

"Good. Besides your arms are busy with someone else these days." Landon smirked.

Drake smiled thinking of his girlfriend, Kole who was eagerly waiting for him to return. "I'm a lucky guy." He really was. He could enjoy the warmth of a women's flesh on his hands, on his lips, but more importantly he could feel the anxiety of wanting to please her, the fear for her safety, the love in his heart for a beautiful creation this world had to offer.

Drake turned away from the demon, giving him a pat on his shoulder. Something those that care about each other did, and walked to the red headed witch. "Can you take me back to Titans Tower please?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure." With a wave of her hand she created a portal that would take them both back to Jump City. They glanced back at the demon king before stepping through the portal, leaving Landon alone with his thoughts and a cleaned of rock.

The empty hellion wasn't sure how much longer he remained standing in front of the stone, rubbing the tips of his fingers against the engravings that spelled out a name. The name of the bones. He kissed the tips of his fingers placing them on the top of the rock. Why was he doing this? Was it symbolic of kissing the bones? But they would never kiss back? But then again this was all he had left of her. A simple stone and a name.

 **Raven. Beloved Daughter.**

Landon glanced at the other rock. That one had no bones underneath it, no flowers, and no one standing over it wishing they could feel something for the simple rock.

 **Landon**

* * *

It took mere moments for Landon to teleport himself from the gravesite in England to the king suite in Jump City, unlike Drake he didn't have a problem teleporting. He glanced around his hotel room, taking notice of the large man at the front door who was currently being possessed by one of Landon's minions. Landon gazed uninterestingly at his underling then turned to the closed doors of the bedroom speaking back to the possessed man.

"No disruptions tonight." he said evenly.

His minion gulped. "I understand your majesty, but I must inform-"

Landon turned his head glaring at his guard over his shoulder menacingly, his dark eyes trickling with red. "I said NO disruptions." Landon vanished behind the closed doors of the bedroom, leaving behind a minion who was praying Landon was in a forgiving mood this evening, considering what was waiting for him on the other side of those doors.

The first thing Landon did once he entered the dark room was relieve himself of the suit, and shoes he was wearing. He was to preoccupied with the thoughts of the night ahead of him, which he planned on spending it with a bottle of scotch, that he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone. It wasn't until he heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat that he was aware of the other presence in the room. He looked towards the bed, but conveyed no surprise in his expression. Besides it wasn't unusual for some of his subjects to try and brighten his spirits on this day, even if they were met with an untimely death for defying his orders of "no disruptions". This time however it had nothing to do with his minions trying to earn brownie points.

Blackfire of Tameran was laying on the king sized bed dressed in a small grey robe, her bare leg crossed over the other, her dazzling purple gaze sweeping the demon king hungrily. Her lip curled in a seductive and inviting smirk. The young women, though alluring, held no interest to the demon king, and his expression said as such.

"What are you doing?" he asked plainly.

Blackfire giggled wipping her black hair over her other shoulder. "Word is, this day is quite lonely and upsetting for you," She manuvered herself so that she was on her knees with some distance between them, "and I wanted to cheer you up." She spoke in a soft sultry tone, tracing her finger over her collar bone slipping the shoulder of the grey robe off of her bare flesh. Landon approached the bed as she leapord crawled closer to him, her predatory stare not once leaving the king of hellions.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I am in the mood for your . . . version of 'cheering up'?"

Blackfire shrugged, not once losing her bedroom eyes, or seductive smile. "What can I say," she leaned forward closing her shoulders close together making sure Landon was staring at her comely tanned breasts, "I have my ways." She pulled herself up scooting closer to him then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I owe you after all for finding me, and bringing me back to earth with a purpose."

Landon smirked. "Technically it was my associate, the "Main Man" that found you for me."

She shrugged, slipping more of her robe off in the process. "Still. You saught ME out, you wanted ME to be on your little team," she leaned towards his ear whispering, "and for that I want to thank you." She began nibbling then kissing his ear, her hot breath bathing his ear that would have sent a shiver down his spine. Then she began biting at his neck.

If there was one thing demons could feel, it was a need for dominance and power. And, desire.

Landon grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head off of his neck and up to stare at the ceiling, then he began biting at her neck causing her to let out a surprised and pleased gasp. Once he was done with her neck, he released his grip on her hair and began an assualt on her lips. In the midst of their tongues fighting for dominance in the others mouth, Blackfire began ripping off the shirt he wore, not caring about the buttons that went flying in different directions. He in turn ripped the skimpy robe off of her fit and trim warrior body. He threw her onto the bed, Blackfire letting out another please gasp, allowing Landon a good look at her alien physique. The delicious look of her curves, her soft skin, the body of a warrior, and her alluring eyes made him rabid for more.

He pounced on top of her, her hands running through his hair, gripping and pulling as their tongues met again, her pelvis pushing and grinding against his own. Landon pinned her wrists at her side and began nipping at her neck again, promoting a moan to escape the aliens lips. Then she felt his teeth become sharper as they scraped against her skin, but it didn't cause her any pain, instead it excited her all the more. Pulling his face up to look at her again, she could see his flesh turning a slight shade of red, and his eyes the color of blood. Once again she had no fear, only excitment and desire.

Something Landon could work with.

* * *

 **One month later.**

"It was a dark and scary night . . . much like THIS one. My parents, Cryptozoologists, were in seach of the deadly Chupacabra in the deepest darkest corner of Africa. While I stayed behind at our campsite. Alone and defenseless, but NEVER afraid. Suddenly . . . somthing spooked the horses. I went to investigate, and it was at this time that I was attacked by the monsterous brain-eating BASILISK. But instead of turning me to stone, the hunbacked Sasquatch TURNED ME!"

Beast Boy stood on top of a log pointing to himself. "Yes! The Beast Boy you see before you was born from the bite of a radioactive unicorn from another dimension!"

The campers stared up at the changeling, processing the radical story he just finished. Beast Boy cleared his throat, unsure why everyone was so quiet. He looked down to the young women next to him, who had her head in her hands and shaking it.

"Beast Boy there is so much wrong with that story it's not even funny." said Raven into her hands.

"Story?" One of the campers with glasses and a grey hoodie got eveyones attention. "I thought you were telling us your 'secret origin'?"

"Cryptozoologist?" asked Cyborg with a brow raised. "I thought you said your parents were BIOlogists?"

"Uh . . . " Beast Boy sat back down on the log tugging at his collar, then turned to the blonde on the other side of him. "Tough room."

Sarah Simms chuckled. "Your doing fine, Beast Boy." she whispered to him.

"And why were your parents looking for a Chupacabra in AFRICA? Their only native to Mexico, New Mexico, and some of Arizona and Texas." Drake Daniels was sitting on the ground with his back against a log, his arms wrapped around his girlfriends waist.

"And I thought Basilisks didn't eat brains?" said Kole as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend.

"I think we've picked on Beast Boy enough for one evening." Sarah said getting to her feet.

"But we want to here more 'secret origin' stories?" One of the campers whined.

One of the girl campers looked to Raven. "Miss Raven can you tell us your secret origin?"

The demoness gulped. "Uh . . . probably another time-"

Drake threw an idea into the ring. "We can try ghost stories-"

"NO!" Everyone in the campsite shouted simultaniously echoing throughout the mountains.

Drake sheepishly hung his head, then whispered in Kole's ear. "I thought you said kids like ghost stories?"

She looked back at him, her blue eyes glistening in the campfire. "Yes, FAKE ghost stories. Not ghost stories that end with you showing everyone the scar you got from a KILLER DOLL!"

Drake quietly hung his head with a pout. "That doll hurt by the way."

Sarah cleared her throat. "Maybe we should all get to bed." There was a wave of awe's among the young campers.

"Don't worry guys," Cyborg stood up next to Sarah, "we got one more day left so we'll get to go whatever you guys want." The kids were still moaning and whining as they went to their repective tents leaving just the adults around a dwindling campfire.

The blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty Sarah Simms took a seat next to Cyborg, her orange turtle neck sweater helping to keep the cool night air from chilling her to the bone. She flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder so she had a better view of the Titans. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys coming out here." said Sarah with a smile.

Both Cyborg's metal, and human insides melted at the sight of the young women's beauty displayed by just a simple smile. "Hey it was OUR pleasure." He glanced at the others. "Right guys?"

"No problem for me I LOVE camping." Kole said excitedly. "I'm glad you guys invited me."

Drake snickered. "Well I wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend a few days in the woods with you." Kole snuggled closer to the dragon knight, his arms holding her tighter, if that was even possible. They had been canoodling ever since they got to the campsite earlier that morning, but to be fair this WAS the first time they had been back together since they became offical a month ago. Gnark and Red Star were adament that Drake's life was too dangerous for her to be around so much, something Drake reluctantly agreed with so she was back at the Titans North with her team. Even though her team, but Gnark mostly, was worried about her, he was also comforted by the that fact that if ANYTHING happened to Kole, the offending party would have to deal with both Drake, the dragon knight, AND Landon, the king of demons.

That was another reason the Titans were able to have some time to go camping. Word had gotten around to the other villains of Jump City what had happened to Adonis, Dr. Light, Gizmo, and so on, thus many villains were TERRIFIED to mess with the Titans for fear of falling to a similar fate. So Jump City was a relatively calm place, still Starfire and Robin elected to stay behind while Cyborg, Beast Boy, Drake and Raven went camping with Sarah Simms and her kids.

The demoness in questions twisted her face at the couple. "Ugh, get a tent." she moaned

Both Kole and Drake looked at her like she was brilliant, but Sarah squashed that idea quickly. "No, no, no. We have seperate tents to set a good example for the kids." Both of them pouted, but later settled for cuddling by the fire, even though Drake's unique dragon powers made that a bit redundant.

"Dude I'm ALL for camping. I did it all the time when I was with the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy announced, then he cast a glance to the dark girl beside him, who was dressed in a blue hoodie, and black sweatpants. Her eyes were closed as she sat quietly taking in the warmth of the campfire. "C'mon Rae, aren't you glad you came with us?"

She cracked an eye open to him. "I came out here for peace and quiet to help get my powers back under control, but I have yet to have ANY quiet time."

"Awe come on Rae. This is way better then just sitting at home meditating all day. We went hiking, watched some birds, made some campfire food, told stories. What's not fun about this?"

She took a deep breath, sure she was having fun, but she had to be careful. When she got her powers back they were completely out of control and she had to meditate for at least a day and a half to get them under some kind of stability, but even then the slightest thing sent her over the edge. This was the first time in a month she stepped out of the tower, and she was still unsure about being out and about, but she was going crazy in the tower and HAD to get out. She figured this would be pretty safe though, and so far she was doing fine. That is however until a certain someone made her . . . feel.

"Raaaaaaaven." Beast Boy said in a sing song voice, nudging Raven with his elbow. She turned to look at him and with a wiggle of his eyebrows added, "You know your having fun." She glared at the changeling. The irritating, bothersome, adorable changeling. His emerald irise's glowing softly in the glow of the fire, his smile warm and inviting, his arms bare, from the T-shirt he was wearing. Those arms that held her, that saved her, that made her feel safe, desired-

 _ **CRACK!**_

Everyone jumped when they heard the sounds of a tree splitting in half just a few yards away and falling with a thundering crash. Raven hurridly got to her feet, facing away from her friends . . . from him. "I'm going to bed." She scurried off to the girls tent, zipping it tightly behind her.

Beast Boy was on his feet. "Raven wai-"

Cyborg placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Let it go man." Beast Boy's ears drooped as he watched Raven disappear into her tent. He could hear her shuffling about, whispering her mantra to center herself, but he could have sworn she was slightly choking up as well. He was so close. That night on the roof. He was so close and her powers just HAD to come back. Since then she had been distancing herself from everyone again . . . from him and it tore at his heart.

"Is Raven ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg sat back down next to her, "she just has, power issues . . . "

Beast Boy, still looking at the tent longingly, placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm-uh-gonna go for a walk." He started off down the trail.

"You sure man!" Cyborg called out.

"I can see in the dark, and can turn into any animal I want, I think I'm okay." Beast Boy didn't intend for it to sound that harsh, he was just frustrated. Here he was FINALLY getting close to Raven, and she had to pull away. But there was NO denying it, he was crazy about her, but now . . .

Cyborg watched saddly as his best friend faded into the darkness. He shook his head. "Poor guy . . . "

"I feel just as bad." Drake said. "It was my spell that took her powers."

"Yeah but you didn't know they would get closer or anything."

Cryborg's words meant little to Drake. Every time he saw Beast Boy slump away because of his failed attempts with Raven he blamed himself. "I think I'm going to turn in to." Kole groaned slightly as her boyfriend stood up from their comfortable spot, but seeing as he was leaving she decided to head to bed as well. They kissed each other good night and went their seperate ways, leaving the metal teen and Sarah Simms alone.

It was awkward for a moment or so, since there was something that they needed to discuss, but neither wanted to.

"So . . . " Sarah started.

"So . . . " Cyborg was looking anywhere, but her at this point. "Look Sarah I'm-uh . . . sorry I pushed you away . . . I was just . . . "

"I know. I mean I know why you did . . . your life has gotten pretty crazy since we first met huh?"

They both shared a small laugh. "Yeah. I still remember that day when you . . . saved my life, and the life of my friends." Cyborg slowly turned his head to look at her. She had her legs up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees looking into the fire.

She smiled. "Yeah. I still can't believe I hit someone with a truck." More silence, but slowly it was getting to be a comfortable silence. "I know you guys have a rough life-"

"This isn't about the whole 'pushing you away to protect you' kinda thing. I mean heck one of the guys that attacked Raven is a vegetable, and a guy that tried to rape Kole is . . . well I don't know where he is, but Drake said he'd be begging for death by the end of the day."

Sarah stared at him with large blue eyes. "Drake has some . . . interesting friends."

Cyborg chuckled. "You've met Landon, he-uh-grows on ya." She shrugged looking back at the fire, Cyborg taking a deep breath. "Sarah . . . I didn't push you away for the cliché keep you safe reason. I pushed you away because I was scared. I mean, you were the first person outside of my team that looked past the circuits and metal and saw me for who I really am, and I was afraid you'd wake up one day and . . . "

She released her legs and turned her whole body to look at him, her mouth in a frown and her eyes narrowing. " 'Wake up one day and' . . . what? So you as a freak? Monster? You FIGHT monsters, and you would seriously think I would put them on the same level as YOU! If you thought that Cyborg then you don't KNOW me at all." Cyborg hung his head in shame, but a pair of warm hands cupped the sides of his face turning his head to look at her. "Cyborg, you may have a heart of metal and wires, but you have the WARMEST heart I have ever met, and THAT'S what I care about. That's what matters to me."

She held his head a moment longer, her words piercing his metal heart producing a feeling of foolishness for the way he behaved and how he treated her. He felt a lump begin to form in his throat. "Sarah . . . I'm-" His words silenced when she crashed her lips to his. His organic and metal eye shooting to the size of dinner plates at her boldness.

She released the kiss. "Just don't do it again." She stood up, and walked the short distance to the girls tent, leaving a stunned Cyborg staring at the spot where Sarah just was . . . and he stayed that way for a LONG time.

* * *

At her home in Gotham City, a young women with red hair was lying in her door way, a pool of her own blood flowing freely from a gunshot wound in her abdomen. On the wall next to her were written two words.

 _ **HA . . . HA . . .**_ They were written in her blood.

 **That's right everyone we're doing this! For those of you who read regularly you'll know I've been doing rewrites of my previous works leading up to this one. Now while Feelings is a COMEPLETE redo, the others will have minor edits. One of the edits that will be done is the addition of Sarah Simms and the building of her character and Cyborgs relationship. I will keep you up to date personally by any changes that will be made to the previous stories and how they will effect the story line. If there are things you have noticed that need to be added or taken away don't hesitate to let me know. Adrinsane as already been a huge help in this process so far.**

 **Again read and review and we'll see ya next time.**


	2. Code Blue

**So sorry for the long wait!**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, to be honest the beginning to make me tear up.**

 **Just so you know I have a poll posted on my profile page, go on over and cast your vote.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter 2: Code Blue**

 _ **Over two thousand years ago**_

 _It was supposed to be just a legend, a story that travelling story tellers would tell for an extra coin for food or lodgings, but after a week of getting nowhere in collecting the payment for his daughters freedom it was the only option for a desperate man. The tales told of a man at a crossroads, when the moon was full and bright, with eyes the color of blood, who would grant your souls desire._

 _"Go to the crossroads," they would say, "leave a box with graveyard dirt, the bone of a black cat, some coins, and a droplet of your blood. Bury it into the earth in the exact center, and he will come."_

 _The only hope Landon had left was in a legend . . . one he prayed was true._

 _. . . . that was ten years ago . . . ._

 _Landon continued to pack a small bag, filling it with his daughters nick knacks, little treasures, and some clothing. Being the daughter of a humble toymaker didn't leave them with much, but it didn't matter now. His daughters beauty earned her the eye of a young wealthy landowner from a neighboring town. He was a kind man and loved her very much, and he would take care of her, there wasn't anything else he could ask for his little Raven. He was just glad he was able to walk his little girl down the aisle and give her away to this young man. He had ten long . . . great years with his daughter, years that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gone to the crossroads, and given his soul as payment for her to be returned to him._

 _But now . . . ._

 _"Papa," He turned away from his packing when the voice of his daughter pulled him away, "I am perfectly capable of packing my own things." she laughed._

 _He chuckled. "You need to get used to people wading on you my darling."_

 _She approached him, her long white dress trailing beautifully behind her, and removed what was in his hands placing them onto the table. "I will never forget where I came from papa." His sixteen year old child wrapped his arms around her papa, her head laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, leaning his head on top of hers taking in the sweet, sweet scent of his child . . . his whole world._

 _"Raven dear." They reluctantly seperated when her new husband stepped into their doorway. "We must make haste if we wish to make it back by nightfall."_

 _She smiled at her husband. "Coming, just let me get a few more things." She continued about the small cottage packing her possessions, her husband approaching her papa._

 _"Mister Landon, my offer for you to live on the estate still remains." he said kindly._

 _"Oh yes papa. The house is so big, they have animals of every kind, and even a small lake." she said excitedly._

 _Landon laughed at his daughter excitement, but saddly hung his head. "Unfortunately I must remain here." They had this arguement since she was engaged. She wanted her papa to be with her and her new husband, so that her children could be with their grandfather, but he was adament about remaining behind and she didn't know why. "Besides, it's time my little bird learns to fly on her own without her papa holding her down."_

 _She playfully tapped him. "Your my papa, never a burden." She finished packing her belongings and loaded them unto the carriage outside of her home. She turned back to her father. "Well then, I guess we'll see you when we come for holiday."_

 _Landon didn't hear what she said, he just became lost in his child. Her raven black hair, her alabaster skin, her full lips, and her dark eyes that were so full of life and love, she had definately grown into a beautiful, caring young women. He couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes and he let them flow freely. He wrapped his daughter in a warm embrace, memorizing her feel, her touch, her smell . . ._

 _"Papa, your squeezing me." she grunted._

 _He released her. "Oh sorry love. I-uh-" He cupped his beautiful daughters face. "just love you so much."_

 _She looked at her papa oddly, but still kept that smile he loved so much. "I love you too papa." They embraced each other again for what wasn't nearly long enough, then helped her into the carriage with her new husband and watched them leave until they were out of sight._

* * *

 _Landon sat a large comfortable chair next to a small fire going in the fireplace, with a half empty bottle of something alcholic. He didn't know, or care, what it was, he drank until the bottle was done. He leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling, listening intently to the crickets, the wind whistling through the trees and other nightlife causing a racket outside. There were times he couldn't stand it, but he could make an exception tonight. He memorized the sounds, the smells, the sights. He wondered if he would miss them, or if he'd ever see them again._

 _He wondered if it was going to hurt . . . ._

 _. . . . ._

 _. . . . silence . . . ._

 _. . . no wind . . ._

 _. . . . no crickets . . . ._

 _. . . nothing . . ._

 _A dark bloodcurdling howl filled the air, a howl that pierced through his heart to his very soul, a soul that was about to be ripped from his body and dragged to damnation. He leaned back in his chair, the howling getting closer and closer. He looked down at his other hand, the small doll he made for his daughter when she was born, the first he ever made. There wasn't anything speacial about it, just some rags, tied around some fluff to make it look like a little girl in a dress. He gave a small smile, tears sleeping down his cheeks, the howling mere miles from his home. He placed the little toy over his heart closing his tear filled eyes._

 _"I . . . love you . . . . my little Raven . . . "_

 _He heard the howling one last time._

* * *

Demons didn't need sleep, nor food, nor water, or any of the simple pleasures that humans take for granted, but that didn't mean they couldn't endulge in the . . . finer things humanity had to offer. It also didn't mean a demon wasn't still cranky when he was rudely awakened.

The jingle of his cell phone brought the cranky king to the waking world. Reaching for the phone on the nightstand he slapped around till he found the device that distrubed him. "What?" he answered not bothering to look at who it was.

"Landon it's Rose, X is gone." The frantic Rose Wilson, leader of his little task force, was clearly not wanting to deliver bad news, but it got Landon's attention.

"What do you mean gone?" He got to a sitting position, the sheets from his bed still covering the lower half of his bare body.

"I mean he called me this morning saying he had 'personal business' and just took off." She explained. Landon sighed in frustration rubbing his eyes with his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

He sighed again, "Leave Red-X to me, you do what your assigned to do. Will his absence hinder your efforts?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe so . . . "

Landon snorted. "It's either yes or no darling? Can you handle it, or do I need to get you another member and turn leadership over to someone else?"

"No sir-um-no we'll be fine. My father taught me well after all."

Landon snorted again, he knew this girl had talent, but she was to busy trying to be something she wasn't. Something he didn't have time for. "I already HAD a Deathstroke, I don't WANT another Deathstroke. I want something else . . . like a . . . Ravager or something, but if you can't handle it I'll find someone who can!"

The other line was silent for a moment before she repsonded. "I . . understand. I do not wish to bother you again, but Blackfire hasn't checked in this morning or last night, and her communicator isn't on-"

"Leave Komand'r to me." he said quickly, pretending the aliens arms weren't snaking around his neck down to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder after attempting to arouse him by nibbling on his ear.

"Um . . . okay then."

"Yes, so I am driving through a tunnel, on an airplane, while losing service as I'm hanging up now." He didn't wait for her to respond as he cut the call tossing his phone onto the nightstand with a thud.

Blackfire sighed as she relaxed against him. "Trouble?" she cooed into his ear.

"Nothing that can't be handled later. I have other business to attend to this morning anyways." He got up from the bed and began dressing himself, the alien falling back unto her pillow playing with her hair in a seductive manner, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Work, work, work. All you do is work." she pouted.

Landon snickered as he walked back to her, making sure to lean his face inches from her own. "Believe me darling I work hard so I can play . . . harder." He closed the distance between them sneaking his tongue into her mouth. She giggled upon release. "You may want to get in touch with your team leader. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm playing favorites."

She giggled again. "Anything you say, my king."

He laughed to himself shutting the doors to the bedroom of the king suite behind him, his personal assistant, Chip, waiting for him.

"You do realize she is just using you right?" he asked as he helped the king into his suit.

"Of course I do. She's a banished princess after all. She's accostomed to a certain lifestyle that I can provide." Landon responded to his assitants concerns.

"Do I have to ask why your putting up with this then?"

Landon turned to face him. "Because the sex in INCREDIBLE." Chip didn't need to ask anything else after that. "What do I have for my schedule for today?"

Chip looked to his trusty Ipad. "Your schedule is clear so you can have plenty of time with your 'guest'."

Landon snorted a laugh. "You'd think torturing a sin would be much easier. Well the torture is fun, but I would like to actually GET somewhere with it."

"If I may sir, you probably shouldn't have captured the sin Sloth."

Landon rolled his eyes, knowing his assistant was right then vanished. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Jump City.**

What a day they had.

Most of their team was camping and even though Starfire wanted to try camping under the stars for the first time, Robin was adament that they remain behind, someone had to watch the city after all. But he knew it was quiet in the city now, and he was going to take full advantage of it. First they went to the movies, she opted to pick a horror. Thinking back to all the times they had, she knew of the "requirement" for the male to comfort the women of his affections in frightening situations. He played his part perfectly. Then they had lunch where she drew a lot of attention with her ordering of lots and lots of mustard, the Boy Wonder was used to it by now, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. Lastly they went shopping, one of Starfire's beloved past times, fortunately she only had ten bags as opposed to her usual twenty or so, but Robin couldn't help but notice a particular pink bag that was barely big enough to fit a dish towel in.

That led them here to the highest point in Jump City, which believe it or not wasn't their tower. They sat looking out over the city, Starfire talking about all the things she had gotten for her friends upon their return. Finally . . . a lull in the conversation.

"So . . ." Robin started. He had been thinking about this moment since they shared their first date a month ago, true it was only a dance on the roof of the tower, but to him it was everything.

She shuffled closer to him. "So . . . " she batted her eyelashes at the Boy Wonder, she too and been wondering about this moment for some time. They laughed nervously to each other before seperating again. Robin began spraying a mirade of different sprays into his mouth to make sure his breath was fresh, then pulled out a birdarang and began checking his hair and teeth. Stafire in turn sniffed her armpits, and began shoveling peppermints into her mouth, not caring or noticing the burning after taste. Once they had finished they came back together.

". . . Hi." Robin started.

"Greetings. . ." she responded coyly.

"Uh . . . Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You know your . . . my best friend right?"

She peered longingly into his eyes. "And you are mine."

Their hands inched closer together. "I never want anything to get in the way of that . . ."

She spoke softly, while her inner dialouge was screaming for him to hurry the HELL up. "And nothing ever could."

They found themselves floating closer together. "I . . . I know"

Starfire's emerald green eyes started to close, her lips inches form his own. "Then we have nothing to-" Her eyes, still half closed, couldn't help seeing the blue and red shape flying towards their tower.

"Yes, we have nothing, but each other." Robin was about a centimeter from his mark, when Starfire pulled away, his face smashing into her-

"Robin something is going to our tower." His face red as a tomato, but thankful that Starfire was comfortable with herself enough so that she didn't notice, snapped his attention to their tower in time to see a red blue blur landing on the roof of the tower. Both teens cursed obsenities in every language they knew, which for Starfire was quite extensive, as they flew back to their tower.

* * *

Starfire was still swearing as they approached the tower, the Boy Wonder hanging from her arms. Robin narrowed his eyes at the figure standing attop their tower. He recognized the familiar coloring of blues and reds, specifically their long sleeved skin tight blue top, with red boots, complete with a bright red cape. The clencher was the red "S" on their chest. One thing Robin wasn't expecting was their long golden blonde hair.

"KARA!" he shouted excitedly.

Kara, or Supergirl, looked to her friend as he was set down on the Titans tower. She gave him a smile that, had he been paying attention, was a beautiful yet fake one. They embraced each other, the alien of Tameran eyeing them curiously, her eyes sparking with her Tameranean power.

"It's good to see you Robin." Kara said, she looked as if she was going to say more, but Robin turned to Starfire.

"Kara this is Starfire. Starfire this is Kara, Supergirl."

Starfire approached the lovely Superman look-a-like, wondering why this young women was there . . . to speak to Robin. "It is nice to meet you friend of Robin."

Robin finally looked over Kara, and noticed her expression was not one hundred percent happy. The green eyed heroine seemed troubled . . . . something was wrong. "Robin . . . I came here because . . . " Kara's voice caught in her throat, and she seemed to be fighting tears.

"Kara what is it? What's going on?" Robin was getting more and more nervous, the longer it took for Kara to respond.

"I-It's . . . Barbara . . . "

* * *

The camping trip had to be cut short when Cyborg got a call from Robin.

A code Blue.

"So remind me again what a code 'Blue' is?" Drake asked in the from the back of the T-Car.

"A code 'Blue' means someone on the team has personal issues to deal with and the team needs to regroup." Raven explained. "When Starfire recieved a message that she had to go back to Temeran for a wedding, that was when we came up with the different codes."

"Last time we had one was when the Doom Patrol called for my help." Beast Boy added. "It's not always a bad thing though, sometimes we get some really cool trips out of it. Tameran was fun."

Drake nodded, his arm around Kole. "So what's going on?"

Everyone looked to Cyborg, who was slightly grumpy about having the cut the camping, and spending time with Sarah, short. "Robin didn't give me much, he just said 'come back, code Blue, see you when you get back' and that was it."

"Yup sounds like Robin." said Raven getting comfortable in the front passenger seat. They had about a two hour drive so everyone sat back to relax, Cyborg's mind trying to figure out what was going on, Raven leaning her head against the window to get some sleep, Kole nuzzling to Drake, and Beast Boy staring out the window. Each were lost in their own thoughts as to what Robin would need to see them and why, and they remained that way until the tower came into view.

Without bothering to unload the camping gear, the Titans rode the elevator to the common room. Once there they were greeted by the somewhat worried look of Starfire, but she greeted them with a smile. "Greetings friends! How was your trip where you did the camping?" she asked with a wide but fake smile.

"Hey Star," Cyborg responded, "It was okay. Would have liked to have stayed longer though." he grumbled thinking of Sarah still at the campsite . . . getting ready for the lake. "What's going on?"

"Dude . . . " Beast Boy's eyes fell into the living room where a young short blonde women in red and blues was standing there watching the Titans. "I-I-I-Is that-"

"Yes," Starfire floated to the new face, "this is Kara, the Supergirl." Beside's Drake, everyone else knew who the young women was, especially Beast Boy. Starfire turned to Kara. "Kara this is, Cyborg, Raven, Drake, Kole and Beast Boy."

Kara gave a nod and smile to each of them. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard SO much about you all."

"Really?" Beast Boy squeaked, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Wha-wh-what did you h-h-hear about me?"

Kara giggled. "That you can change into any animal I can think of, your green, with cute pointed ears and eyes."

Beast Boy swooned. "She thinks my ears are cuuuuuuuuute." Beast Boy fell backwards, hitting his head hard against the floor, no one bothering to catch him.

Kara gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's good." Cyborg said. "He does this all the time with cute blondes." Kara blushed slightly, while the child of Trigon glared hellfire at the super powered blonde.

"Why are you here?" Raven snapped. She didn't mean too, but there was a certain emotion poking her head out in the back of her mind that was ready to rip apart the Kryptonean limb from limb. Could she do it? She'd have to wait to find out.

Kara, slightly stunned by the pale girls attitude, responded. Carefully as to not upset her any further. "I came here, because I needed to talk to Robin." Raven softened when she saw, and felt, an extreme sadness flow off of Kara's aura. Starfire placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"A dear friend of Robin's has been gravely injured in Gotham." Starfire said. The Titans tensed, Beast Boy getting to his feet, each feeling a sense of sympothy for their team leader.

"What-uh-who . . . " Kole began to ask, but Starfire shook her head.

"I do not know the details, but Kara does, but she does not want to-"

"It's okay." Kara said. She took a deep breath lifting her head. "A mutual friend of ours, named Barbara Gordon, was shot. It's . . . . pretty bad . . . " She dropped her head again, her lower lip quivering from the thought. Starfire attempted to comfort her again. "She was attacked . . . by the Joker."

The oxygen was squeezed out of the room, each Titan with maybe the exception of Starfire, knew exactly who she was reffering to. Surprisingly so did Drake. "Wait, the Joker is real?"

The team looked back at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? Of course he's real." said Beast Boy.

"You've heard of the Joker?" Kole asked. "You didn't even know who Superman was."

This was very true, Drake wasn't familiar with any of the heroes unless they were connected to the Titans in some way. "Yeah I've heard of him. Landon has mentioned him a few times, and I can say with certainty that the Joker is the ONLY human being Landon is uneasy about."

That was just as shocking as the news that Supergirl was in their home. "Dude, the king of DEMONS is scared of the friggen Joker?" Beast Boy couldn't believe his cute pointed ears heard that.

"Don't tell him I told you that, but yeah."

"May I ask why?" Starfire asked. "The Joker is, but a mere human yes?"

"To be honest that's WHY Landon is scared of him. Demons, ghouls, ghosts, spirits, devils, imps or whatever they all have patterns, rules, weaknesses, etc. This Joker dosen't have ANY of that as far as I can understand. Other then that I'm not sure why Landon is antsy about this guy. But if the king of hell dosen't want anything to do with him, he's worth staying away from."

It was quiet while the Titans took in the information. "Well hows Robin?" Cyborg asked.

The alien women shook their heads. "He is . . . not doing well." Kara, Drake and Beast Boy could hear Robin in his room, packing . . . and sniffling.

* * *

Robin placed more of his civies into a suitcase, not paying the least amount of attention to those in his room. A myriad of emotions were coming off the Boy Wonder and crashing into the emapths head like a tidal wave, amongst them, anger, hurt, sadness, guilt, and a strong desire to keep them hidden, and was failing miserably. Everyone knew to back off when Robin got like this, but this was much different. He wasn't obsessing over a villain, or clues or whatnot, he was sad, and angry, but who was this girl to him? Friend? Girlfriend? His rage mixed with sadness made them all concerned, especially when he wouldn't even acknowledge them.

And when he did, it was nothing more then simple commands.

"Cyborg your in charge till I get back." his voice void of emotion, but held the slightest hint of sadness.

"When will you get back?" Cyborg asked.

Robin actually hadn't thought about that. "When I get back."

"So your not sure when?" Raven spoke.

Robin stopped his packing attempting to keep a cool head. "No I'm not . . . I just . . . need to go."

Starfire stepped forward. "Will you need us to accompany-"

"No." he said plainly as he finished packing. "They are coming to get me, and I need you all here." He zipped up his single suitcase and left his quarters, his head looking straight down as he shouldered past them, however Raven was on his heels.

"Robin, you can't deal with this alone-"

"I'll be fine Raven." he didn't turn to face them as he stormed off to the roof of the tower. "I seem to remember someone telling me, their are some places in my mind you shouldn't go. Well take your own advice and back off." His team stopped in their tracks at his blatant rudeness, but Robin was met with a red and blue blur that stood in front of him.

"There is NO need for that." Kara scolded. "Your team is just trying to help you." Robin didn't meet her gaze, but kept his eyes glued to the ground, obviously trying to his hardest to show no weakness in front of those that counted on him to be strong. He pushed past her moving on until he was at the door to the roof, he stopped with his hand on the handle.

"I appreciate what you all are trying to do, but I need to do this alone."

That was a lie, and everyone knew it, but weren't able to call him on it seeing as how he went to the roof to wait for his ride to Gothom. . . .alone. His team just stared at the door, but a hurt Raven stomped off to her room.

"Rav-" a hand from his best friend told him to leave her be for the moment.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Raven was done. She was done, being the MATURE one of the Titans that had to be the voice of reason, only to be snapped at. She wanted more, she was a teenage girl and she wanted to be more then what she was, but her powers made it difficult, and last night, when she was staring into the eyes of the green shape changer in the glow of the campfire she couldn't fight it anymore. She admitted to herself that she . . . cared for him more then anyone, or anything else, but now what? Get together just so her powers could rip him into pieces before he gets to first hole . . . or was it first base? She didn't know, it was either golf or baseball. Thus Raven found herself here . . . in her bedroom, with an envelope in her hands. The one Malundra had given to her a long time ago, saying it would "bring her piece". At first she was scared of what that meant, but now she was willing to try anything . . . if it meant she might be able to be with him.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her fingers over the paper nervously.

 _ **Well . . . here goes nothing.**_

In one swipe she ripped the envelope open removing the contents from inside.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

 **THWACK!**

The entity known as Sloth jerked his head to the side when the crack of the metal bat connected with his skull for the fifth time. Sloths ragged beard and hair was drenched in his own blood, with multiple broken bones, and slash marks all over his bare body. Landon walked around the vagabond as he sat chained to a chair, blood dripping from the bat in his hand, a leather apron being worn over his clothes, with his sleeves rolled up.

Sloth slowly lifted his head to the demon king, his neck making disgusting cracking noises as he did so. "What . . . . a . . . . rush . . . "

Landon smirked. "Enjoying yourself are we?"

"What . . . . . can . . . . I say? Your . . . . only . . . . beating . . . . . the vessel." Landon had to be honest here. He WAS at a disadvantage, and the ancient being chained in front of him knew that. Landon tossed the bloody bat onto a tray of other torture impliments. "How . . . . about . . . . the holy . . . . water again. . . " Sloth mocked.

"Consider yourself lucky," Landon said in frustration, "only one other has lasted this long against MY unqiue brand of conversation starters."

Sloth raised a brow. "Is . . . .that . . . so? My I . . . . ask . . . . whom?"

Landon looked over at the sin. "It's kind of a long story.''

Sloth settled in. "I . . . have . . . time. . . . "

Landon scoffed then pulled up a chair placing it in front of Sloth and took a seat. "Then let me tell you a story."

 **Got some fun stuff going on with the introduction of Supergirl, the reintroduction of the envelope from "Temptations", and Sloth. I guess next time we're in for a story, I wonder what fun things will be revealed next time.**

 **Read Review and we'll see ya next time**


	3. Tell me a Story

**We're back boys and germs! With another instalment of "Being Evil has a Price"**

 **This chapter to going to help set up the rest of the story showing us what's going on with Beast Boy, Raven, Drake and Kole, while also giving us a look into the past of Landon and our favorite Dragon Knight, and how in the hell these two became friends. Robin and the batclan storyline will continue in the next chapter. In the meantime enjoy!**

 **Thanks so much to those who read and review and I look forward to hearing from you all. Also be sure to check out my poll up on my profile page.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Special guest Star: Queen Elsa of Arendelle**

 **Chapter 3-Tell me a story**

 _ **Over a thousand years ago**_

 _He rose through the ranks of hell quickly, quicker then most other hell creatures, of course it helped that hells most notorious torturer took him under his wing as soon as the one called Landon decided to become a demon. Yes, in hell the punished had the chance to become a demon, a servent of chaos and darkness, it was the only way that they had a chance at walking the earth again, even if that meant damnation for the rest of eternity. He knew what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't do it anymore . . . he couldn't watch his daughter be taken from him anymore._

 _In hell the torture is taylor made for the damned, for some they would be starved, of food, love, some would wait, and don't get anyone started on the torment applied in the levels that Dante and Virgil witnessed on their journey. But for Landon he saw his family ripped away from him over . . . and over . . . and over again. He had to become a demon, it was the only way that the unceasing heartache would stop. Then he became a tormentor alongside the demon Carnus Valogneus. It made sense though, it was Carnus who killed the pirates that took his daughter. When Carnus met the eyes of the mortal Landon when he gave his daughter back to him, he only said four words._

 _"See you in hell . . . "_

* * *

 _Landon stepped into the darkened tunnel slamming the large iron door behind him, his hands burning at it's touch._ _In his hands was a tray with a sheet placed over a variety of different instruments used for his unique method of . . . conversation starters. Walking the darkened tunnel, screaming, cries of agony and pleading would ring from the cages linned on both sides of the tunnel. Arms reaching out from between the bars and grasping at the demon, but he paid them no mind as he continued, torches along the walls being lit as he passed by them._

 _His dark and lifeless eyes remained foreward on the cell at the end of the tunnel, occasional blasting away some of the arms that reached for him with his demonic energy. There were some interesting perks to being a creature born of hellfire, now if only he had forgotten his life as a mortal. He was warned that he could remember his humanity, but the plus side was that he wouldn't feel for it, it was . . . just a memory. Even now as Amberlyn's prisoners begged for release, he could have sworn there was a time when their cries would . . . . touch him in his . . . heart? Make him feel . . . bad?_

 _He came to the final cell at the end of the hall, a special solid door made of pure iron and with a flick of his wrist the locks came undone and the door slowly creaked inward. The open door revealed a young man, his wrists chained the ceiling in a "Y" fashion, a bag placed over his head, a necklace dangling against his bare chest, a tattoo of a dragon from his left pectoral wrapping around his waist to his lower back. Landon could hear the prisoner growling under the hood but he was busy placing the tray against the stone wall. Once Landon had everything set up he ripped the bag off the young man revealing the bloody and beaten face of Drake Daniels, son of the dragon master Corwin._

 _Landon smiled at the young knight whose ragged breathing in his face with a dragons fury, even with his powers cut off with the iron placed around him. "Hello darling." Landon greeted in his smooth english accent. "Fancy a chat?" Drake only glared, causing Landon to let out a laugh. "It's okay I'm used to the silent treatment. Your brothers and sisters were good at it . . . . for a while anyways" Drake didn't so much as flinch. **Mmmmm impressive**. "So, any chance you'll just . . . tell me why you were doing battle a couple hundred miles from your desginated post?"_

 _Finally a reaction from the knight. A small smirk. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I have a stalker."_

 _Landon snorted a laugh, playfully slapping him on the face. "Your not that handsome darling." Landon turned to the tray pulling away the sheet, but kept the contents hidden from Drake's eyes. Drake didn't know this, but he made a big mistake. **Shoulda kept your mouth shut.** Landon put on a pair of brass knuckles, the fronts of which was coated in iron and went back to Drake. "So what do you say we get started?"_

 _Drake glared. "Just so you know, the answer to every question you'll ask will be two words . . . . Bite. Me."_

 _Landon maintained his smirk. "If that's what your in to." Then Landon began._

* * *

 ** _One month later_**

 _The mangled and beaten body of the young Dragon Knight lay against the stone wall, his arms chained over his head, dried blood in his eyes and mouth. Multiple broken bones made even the slightest movement agonizing, his throat dry, and his stomach empty. He lost track of how long he had been in there for, no windows, no light, there was a very good chance he would go mad in there, if the demon wouldn't finish him off first, but Drake never said a word other then those two._

 _"Bite. Me."_

 _Though Drake had no one to blame but himself for his captivity. He was supposed to be stationed a few miles outside the borders of his homeland, but when he had gotten word that one of Amberlyn's armies was laying waste to smaller villages by the oceans of Norway, Drake disobeyed orders and headed straight for Amberlyn's army . . . and showed no mercy. He ripped apart her forces with ease, but was easily captured by days end, to weak to fight off his capturs. By then however her army had retreated, not able to reinforce themselves so Amberlyn's generals disbanded them merging them with her others._

 _The question was, why on earth would Drake abandon his post for random, unimportant villages? But now, a month later, Amberlyn had lost her patience, which was bad knews for the knight._

 _He heard the door in front of him unlock and slowly swing inwards, once again revealing the demon Landon. "And how are we feeling today?" Drake didn't have the strength to respond, but Landon only shrugged. "I guess it dosen't matter. See Amberlyn has other plans for you . . . well the . . . head portion of you anyways." Drake moved his eyes up to meet the demon. "Yes darling, Amberlyn would like your head, and she'll be sending it, first class to your father. Nasty bit of business, but there you go." Once again Drake was remained silent, his head slumped over to the ground. He couldn't fight, barely speak, and didn't even register when two larger creatures entered the cell releasing him from his shackles. Drake fell face first unto the stone ground that was matted with his own dried blood._

 _ **Never thought it would end this way** , he thought to himself, **I just hope Elsa forgives me . . .**_

 _His eyes snapped open when he heard slashing noises and the tumble of heads rolling, but not his own. Through his hazy vision he saw that the creatures were on the ground, dead and headless. He lifted his eyes to the demon who was busy whiping blood off a black blade. Landon looked down at the knight and smiled._

 _"W . . . . what . . . . " Drake's head hit the ground, out cold._

* * *

 _Drake Daniels found himself laying in a feild of grass and flowers, a soft breeze flowing gently through the long blades of green. With what little energy he had he grabbed a fistful of the lush vegetation that surrounded him. Wasn't he . . . supposed to be dead? Maybe this was heaven? In his musings he became aware of another presence . . . but it wasn't the demon or any of the foul monstrosities he had been surrounded by for the past three years. No this was . . . someone else, someone with a icy and chilling presence, one he found . . . familiar. Weakly he lifted his head._

 _"No," said a soft voice helping to lean his head back down on the ground, "you must rest now." He felt a gentle hand placed onto his chest, and a cool hand on his forehead running through his dark brown hair. He recognized that touch, the smooth texture of flesh that he loved so much, a touch that calmed the fire in his heart. He opened his eyes and crack, and he saw her. The beautiful ivory skin, the ice blue eyes, the faint red lips, her adorable nose sprinkled with freckles, and platinum blonde hair braided in a long braid that dangled by his face._

 _Drake gave a weak smile. "Elsa . . . I'm sorry . . . "_

 _"Shhhh." she placed the cool tips of her fingers against his lips pulling herself closer to him. "Just rest." She caressed his face, her command over ice frosting over his face, but the dragon inside him kept the ice back. Drake attempted to lift his hand to her face, but he couldn't move. She was so close to him, her ice blue dress draped over the grass as she knelt beside him, and he wanted nothing more then to just reach up with his hands and hold her close. She smiled at him. "Just . . . . rest . . . "_

* * *

 _Involentarily Drake's eyes opened, bringing him back to the waking world. He found himself staring up a at a ceiling that seemed to be made straw, his nose taking in the scent of something like a barn. With the tips of his fingers he could feel the smooth touch of metal . . . warm metal. He let his hand fall over the edge of the metal slab to feel what was underneath him, and felt flames. Weakly he brought his hand to his face, but instead of burns, there were scales. He breathed a laugh, slowly his powers were coming back. Yeah he was an egg on top of a frying pan, but they were coming back._

 _His let his head fall to the right, there sitting in an arm chair with a cup of tea, was Landon. He met the knights gaze with a smile._

 _"Morning darling."_

 _Confusion now came over the knight. "Why . . . aren't I . . . dead?"_

 _"Because . . . no one killed you. Duh." He responded. "Although It was touch and go for a while there. I had to throw you in boiling water just to keep you alive. That was three days ago, and you still need some time in the oven." It was smart, just like the beasts that dwelled inside the knights, incredible heat could heal them if they were unable to do it themselves, even bringing them back from the edge of death._

 _ **Three days? I've been out for three days?** "Wh-why?" Was all Drake could say._

 _Landon went back to his tea. "Because we have work to do." He winked at him before Drake passed out again._

 _Each time he did he saw Elsa, kneeling next to him, gently running her hand through his hair._

* * *

 **Present day. Jump City Train station**

Raven used her empathic senses to check if any of her team members had followed her, and so far she was in the clear. With her hair tucked into a baseball cap that hid her purple hair, and red chakra stone, she boarded the train. She was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue hip hugging jeans, and a blue coat, and kept her face hidden under the brim of her cap. With her ticket in hand, and a duffel bag in the other that was filled with her clothes and other items, she took a seat, now all she had to do was wait for the train to take off. She leaned her elbow on the windows edge, and placed her cheek in the palm of her hand looking thoughtfuly into the dark world in front of her.

The train was to set to take off in about ten minutes, but before the train could take off she had to deal with the young man who took a seat next to her.

A very GREEN young man.

"This seat taken?" he asked taking a seat a smirk on his face at his own joke.

To be honest she wasn't surprised he was there, now it was just finding out HOW he knew she was there. With a roll of her eyes she glanced at him, her head still in her hand. He was out of uniform, in a jacket and white shirt and black pants, he to was wearing a hat to hide his pointed ears, but there wasn't anything he could do about his green skin. "So . . . how did you find me?"

Beast Boy snickered. "Cyborg saw the train ticket purchase on the Titans account." He lifted his own ticket. "And got me one too."

She shook her head looking out the window again. "Of course. Would It make a difference If I told you to leave me alone?"

Beast Boy spoke a bit softer. "Raven why are you leaving?"

She looked at him a bit surprised. "I'm not leaving you guys, I mean yes but there is somewhere I need to go," she took a breath, "do you remember when you were in my room and you saw the envelope that Malundra gave me?" Beast Boy thought for a moment, but he gave a small nod when he remembered. She took a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and handed it to him. "This was inside it."

Beast Boy unfolded the paper.

. . . .

. . . .

He got an odd look on his face. "This is just an address." Sure enough written on the paper was just an address that led to somewhere in Cheyenne Wyoming.

She took the paper from him putting it back in her pocket. "I know."

Beast Boy looked at her with concern. "Raven your just going to go to some strangers house, it could be a-"

"I looked up the address." she cut him off. "It belongs to an older woman named Leanor Hume. A number was posted for the woman so I called, and a home nurse answered. I asked if I could meet with her and they agreed, so this weekend I am going to meet with her." Beast Boy couldn't believe just how calm she was as she spoke about this, here she was going to meet a stranger, _alone_ mind you, and she seemed very at ease. She seemed to sense his astonishment, but didn't turn to face him as she gazed out the window. The speaker above them announced that they would be departing soon.

"Are you . . . sure about this?" Beast Boy asked.

She gave a small shrug. "What have I got to lose? Besides your here, so I know I'm safe." Beast Boy checked his ears, did he just hear what his brain told his ears he heard. "Yes I did just say that." she said with a smile sensing his disbelief, then she did something that made Beast Boy's heart stop. She removed herself from the window and placed her head on his shoulder. "Garfield I have no idea what to expect, but I trust Malundra and if she said doing this would bring me piece . . . I believe her." He didn't know this, but she was genuinely terrified by what she was going to find, and having him there did make her feel a bit better. She just needed some comfort and if ANYONE could provide that, it was him. Whether she wanted it or not.

It took Beast Boy a while for his brain to catch up. Raven had her head on HIS shoulder, letting HIM stay with her, confiding in HIM. He took a look around, nothing cracked, nothing exploded or melted, and feeling confident he let his arm drape over her shoulders. He wondered if it was okay he was doing this, but when she felt the small frame of the empath snuggle into his warmth he relaxed and with a small smile stated. "Let's go get you some piece." Raven smiled slightly nuzzling her head . . . .

. . . . ignoring the loud poping of lightbulbs on the train platform . . .

 _ **. . . . coincidence . . .**_ she said to herself.

"Raven did you hear something?" Beast Boy asked.

" . . . . Nope . . . "

* * *

The night sky was clear only lightly catching the reflection of the city lights, but other then that the stars could be seen clearly. Drake recognized a few of the constellations from when he had to travel by night, and thankfully only a few had changed in the last thousand years, but he wasn't focused on that right now. He and Kole were lying on a large blanket on the beach not far form the tower, arm and arm, looking up at the endless sky. They had been talking for quite while now, but now they came to the subject of each others pasts. Taking a deep breath, Kole began.

"My real name is Nicole Weathers, I changed it to just Kole when I ended up in the Arctic circle. My dad was sort of a . . . nutjub, to put it simply, and was terrified of nuclear war and stuff like that so he . . . " She shuddered pulling herself closer to him, the heat from his powers working to warm her, "he experimented on . . . me," Drake had to fight off the boiling anger inside him, but she had to pull back when she felt his skin begin to burn her.

"Kole I'm sorr-"

"No it's okay." she took another breath. "In his experiments he gave me my powers, the ability to become crystal that was so strong it could stop a nuclear bomb, and everything else." He chuckled, the fire inside him dying down allowing her to come close to him. "One day his lab was raided, by who I wasn't sure, but they ran off with his work and attempted to take me in the process, but I got away and . . . I ran. We lived in New York at the time and I hoped a boat to . . . wherever I didn't care. Finally the boat I was on crashed into the ice and thats when the crew found me and I ran again." Kole pulled her head on top of his chest, her fingers ruby around his neck. With his powers back, there was this energy coming from the jewel.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." he said.

She smirked. "But this is where it gets better. I fell through the ice and when I did, I found this underground oasis that was untouched by man, well one man lived there."

"Gnark?"

She smiled. "The one and only. He was kind, protective, and all around just everything I wanted in a family. And there he and I stayed, for about a year or two, until the Titans came crashing in, and the rest is kinda history."

"Wow . . . " was all he said.

She leaned up meeting his eyes. "There's no reason to feel sorry for me, once they found me, it felt like I . . . I found the family I never had."

Drake laughed. "They seem to have that effect on people."

She raised a brow, "Does that include you?"

He laughed with a roll of his eyes, "Yes, yes me too. See I had an older brother and an older sister, my dad and my two uncles. My dad was kind of a hard ass, which was to be expected since my brother and sister weren't dragon knights like I was, so my dad had to ride me pretty hard. I never knew my mother, my father said she died giving birth to me. She was human, and he wasn't. Wasn't outlawed, but wasn't liked either."

Kole watched him, he didn't seem upset or resentful as he spoke about his family. He had given her a small portion of his background. He was from a land called Kuarlong, a land of Dragon Knights, and dragons. His favorite thing to do was sneak over to the canyons by his home at night and listen to the dragons singing, a low beautiful humming that reverberated through the mountains. But that was from over a thousand years ago. "Do you miss them?" she asked softly

Drake leaned his head back staring into the sky, his hand rubbing her back in circles. "I miss them every day, and for the longest time I was . . . bitter and angry."

She smirked with a playful brow raised. "Oh really? I didn't notice." she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "ANYways . . . over time . . . I had to except the fact that their gone . . . and there isn't anything I can do about it."

"But what about your uncle?"

Drake shrugged. "He's off on some crazy undeaver going after the descendents of our brothers and sisters who may have survived."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

Drake was quiet, unsure if he wanted to tell her why, but he realized something about her, and that being the case he might as well tell her. "When I first awoke from my thousand year beauty nap, I searched for my family, or any sign that any of my people survived . . . but they were all gone, the war was over . . . " the back of his eyes began to burn, but a sweet hand on his own helped him to continue, "I was going through the motions of living, Landon giving me things to kill here and there, and just when I thought I was done with it all, he gives me one more freaking assignment." He looked deeply into her eyes, officially losing himself. "When he sent me here."

She smiled. "And yet you stayed? Even when your uncle came back you stayed."

"Well," he lifted his hand tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear while cupping her cheek, "for the first time in a thousand years I found something worth sticking around for. My time as a soldier was done, now I wanted to try the whole . . . hero thing." Before Kole could register the sweetness of his words he pressed his lips against hers. With his powers back, they were very warm, a warmth that sent an electrifying tingle throughout her entire body making her crumble to her back under his touch and only intensified when he moved his hands down her side, and thighs or when his tongue slipped into her mouth. Drake kept their lips connected, her own hands coming up to his neck, running her hands through his hair, and playing with his tongue with her own.

The fiery passion **(pun intended)** continued into the night, until they had to seperate for air, and as Drake mentioned earlier he realized something about the pinkette, and now was as good a time as any to tell her. "Kole," he said hoarsely. She lost herself in his eyes again, but was very aware at what he was saying. "I think . . . I'm falling . . . In-"

His sensitive ears twitched, pulling his attention to his right and his left, someone or something was trying to sneak up on them. Before Kole could register that something was distracting him, he reached into the pouches on the belt Robin had given to him, gradding some shurikens, and threw them to his right and left blindly. The blades sliced through two oncoming nets that landed in pieces beside them. Kole got up from underneath Drake in time to see black and grey armored beings emerge from the shadows and take aim with what looked like lasers.

Kole rolled in front of Drake, crystalizing herself, blocking the laser beams with her body sending them back to their attackers. Drake clipped the carabiner from one of the wires in his harness to one of his blades, then expertly began swinging the wire around cutting into the attackers, luckily they were only robots, so he didn't feel too bad slicing them into pieces. Kole became flesh again seeing her boyfriend rip apart the robots, however she was slightly distracted.

 _ **Was he about to say . . . he . . . Lo-**_

Her heart stopped. She knew these robots, she recognized the war helmets from an age old era, but Kole knew who they belonged to, and it was a frightening thought.

"DRAKE!" The machines took aim and opened fire again. She became crystal, blocking the attacks, but didn't notice one of the bots fire with some sort of granade launcher right at her. The projectile exploded on impact, knocking the young girl into the air, changing her back into her human form. Drake took down another bot, but saw his girlfriend slam into a tree, knocking her out.

"Kole!" He took off for her, but his distraction cost him dearly. Two nets wrapped themselves around him bringing him to the ground, but he fought, trying to reach for the dragon . . . but his powers weren't reponding. "What . . . the?"

"I'm sorry my friend, but those iron nets make your powers useless." Drake ears twitched, anger riling in his chest. It may have been a thousand years ago the last time he heard that voice, but it was seared into his brain and he wouldn't forget it nor the anger that came with it. His eyes met the whethered form of an aged man dressed in a ragged blue german uniform. "How LONG has it been? Thousand-ish years?"

Drake snarled, not caring that his powers weren't reponding. "Immortus?" he hissed, an angry smirk tugging at the side of his lip. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you without Amberlyn's hand up your ass."

Immortus chuckled. "Cute as ever." out of the corner of his eye he saw the bots bringing the girl to him. "Leave her. I have no interest in her." His glistening eyes smirked at the knight. "I have all I need right here." With his thumb on the button of a temote he pressed, sending an electrical surge though the nets. Drake roared in agony for what felt like hours, but finally the energy faded, the dragon knight out cold at the "forever soldiers" feet.

 **So CRAZY stuff with BBRae, and Drake and Kole, especially since Drake KNOWS Immortus personally. What the WHAT?!**

 **Next time we'll see were Drake is at, and Check in with the Batclan, and also see some more awesome flashbacks.**

 **Seeya then :)**


	4. Lanista

**Hey all! I'm Back!**

 **Hope your enjoying yourselves so far, because I sure am! This chapter was difficult at first, but once I got going it just flowed like honey . . .after holding the bottle upside down for a while . . .**

 **Anywho.**

 **Big thanks to all that review fav and follow, and newcomer reviewer Mag2K. and Arinsane you are so right! Damn HIM!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Special guest stars: Frankie Four-Eyes and Masterblaster AL. OC's created by Foamy. Thanks buddy.**

 **Chapter 4-Lanista**

 ** _Over a thousand years ago_**

 _Drake ripped off another piece of raw flesh from the cow leg that was left for him this morning. In his deep slumber of healing and recuperation, he could smell the fresh appendage, warm blood still tricking from the extraction sight. His hunger erupted, causing all rational thought to fly out the window as he dug in ravenously, the dragon inside of him screaming for a fresh kill. Even though he could feel he couldn't change into the beast, he still felt the blood thirsty hunger, and he was all to happy to satisfy it._

 _The bloody morsel didn't stand a chance._

 _He licked the blood off his fingers and face, his bestial urges fading into the recesses of his mind once his hunger was satisfied._

 _"How are we feeling this morning?" Drake wasn't even phased by the intrusion of the demon, who would pop in unannounced into the barn from time to time, but usually Drake would just ignore him pretending to be asleep, this time he busied himself with sucking the marrow from the bone of the kill._

 _Landon snickered seeing the bone was licked clean. "I take it your feeling much better." Landon made the attempt to approach Drake, but instead he couldn't walk any further, as if some unseen force was keeping him immobile. Then he felt something dripping on top of his head pulling his gaze to the ceiling. There, drawn in blood, was a devils trap, thus immobilizing the demon and making him powerless._

 _"Wha-what's this? " he stammered._

 _Drake just stood up casually tossing the bones aside, looking up at the trap. "What's it look like?"_

 _"Are you serious?" Landon gawked. "I just saved your life."_

 _"Yeah after holding me captive, and torturing me for a month."_

 _Landon dismissed his concern. "Oh I do that to everyone I know, you're not special."_

 _Drake shrugged. "Even so. See ya later." Drake pushed past him heading for the doors._

 _"You leave me here you lose any chance at saving her," Drake didn't break stride thinking Landon was stalling, or bluffing, "Her names Elsa right? The queen of Arendelle?" Drake stopped inches from the doors. Even if Landon was bluffing, that was too specific to leave to chance. He turned back to the demon who wore a blank stare. Over the month in his imprisonment Drake had learned subtle things about this particular hellion, for example he loved to talk, but when he was silent that was when he was most serious. Drake narrowed his eyes making his way back to Landon, his gaze never leaving his. Drake folded his arms. "What do you know?"_

 _A tiny twitch at the side of his lip told Drake that Landon had him. "Unlike the other demonic lemmings in Amberlyn's employ, I actually use that squishy thing between my ears once in a while. You broke ranks for a bunch of pissant villages over in the Norway territory, Amberlyn wanted to know why . . . . among other things. She's so blinded by her rage she didn't even consider you had another target you we're protecting, but I did. I personally went over each of the villages and saw nothing of interest, but I did see the path that her armies were taking. They were headed straight for Arendelle. Home of a particular, and attractive young queen with the interesting ability over ice and snow. Am I warm?"_

 _Drakes expression was blank, a trick he learned from his father. "Doesn't mean anything, could just be coincidence."_

 _Landon shrugged. "Probably, but at the same time, no one endures the pain you went through simply just because. Someone only does that, when it's their heart their protecting."_

 _Drake was sort of taken aback by this creature. The demons he had met before didn't display nearly this level of intelligence, or even common sense for that matter, but this one was different, it was unnerving._

 _"My question. Why did you spare me?" Drake wanted to get away from the subject of Elsa If he could._

 _Once again Landon shrugged. "What can I say, you impressed me. After . . . . speaking with your brothers and sisters, I found that you are the perfect candidate for my purposes."_

 _"And what exactly are those?"_

 _Now Landon smirked. "The destruction of Amberlyn." Drakes blank expression changed to one of utter shock. "Let me guess, you wanna know why I want her dead? It's simple, it's called . . . . survival. If you remember correctly Amberlyn is a witch, one of the most powerful spell casters Azarath ever spit out, and being Azarathean she also has a certain level of mistrust and disdain for my kind. This being the case after she's done whipping your species from off the face of the earth, were next."_

 _Drake stood absorbing the information that in a way made sense. Though he wasn't sure why, Azaratheans had a special hatred for demon kind, it stood to reason Amberlyn was no exception. "So what, are we just supposed to walk, hand in hand, to Amberlyns doorstep and kill her just out of the goodness of your heart?"_

 _"Pfft that's ridiculous. First off I don't have a heart, secondly I don't give a flying fart what happens to my kind, I care only what happens to me, and finally I don't expect you to trust me, so that's why I propose and exchange of goods, if you will." Drakes raised brow and his silence told Landon to continue. "I help you take back the city of Arendelle and in return you DONT kill and I help you bring down the Red Witch."_

 _Drake was ready to say no, and tell the demon to crawl back to whatever stinkhole he came from, but something he said caught his attention. "What do you mean 'take back'?"_

 _"Oh yeah you probably don't know. Amberlyn conquered the city a week after we took you."_

 _Landon practically heard the snap of as Drakes attitude switched from cool and collected to a red hot anger. He closed the distance, grabbing the demon by his collar and pulling him close. "Is she alive?" He growled._

 _Landon smiled. "I'm sorry who-"_

 _"DONT SHIT WITH ME, IS SHE ALIVE!?"_

 _"I don't know-"_

 _"THEN FIND OUT!"_

 _"I can't-"_

 _"WHY NOT!?"_

 _Landon gestured to the trap on the ceiling. "As long as I'm trapped I'm cut off from the demon hotline." Drake didn't audibly growl, but he clenched his jaw. "Quite a pickle I know."_

 _Now it was Drakes turn to smirk. "Not really. I release you and you DONT tell me, I make sure Amberlyn knows who set me loose."_

 _"So you'd screw yourself just so you can screw me?"_

 _"Well if you think I'm bluffing go ahead and call."_

 _Landon was right to be impressed with this one. "Deal." Drake released him from the trap by throwing the bone from his breakfast into the trap breaking the circle, and setting Landon free, and to his surprise stayed put. Landon's eyes started to glow red, and something that looked like small scribbles began scrolling through them. After a few minutes of silence Landon eyes flashed back to normal. "Good news, she's alive." Drake felt an enormous weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Now whatdoya say we go save your little Popsicle?"_

* * *

 **Present day. Gotham City**

With a helmet on and his glider at the ready, Robin leapt from the aircraft taking him to Gotham City, swooping soundlessly towards the hospital. The pilot was given permission to land on the hosptial helipad, but Robin instructed him otherwise . . . well more like didn't give him a choice. Once the hospital was in range he jumped from the helicopter, an irritated pilot wondering how he was going to explain everything to Batman.

He was back, after six years away he was back. He told himself he would never darken this cities doorstep again, even when he promised he would visit, he never REALLY intended to come back. Yet here he was, slowly gliding over the city were he was born and raised, the city he called home, the city where he learned to fight, learn to help people, but it wasn't where he learned to be a hero. He WASN'T going to learn that under the Batman's shadow, he was going to learn that striking out on his own.

The fact that he created a team not long after he got to Jump City was purely coincidence. But the point was, he didn't want to be like HIM. He didn't want to be miserable and alone, obsessed with fighting the bad guys over and over again. He wanted a family, friends, he wanted love, once again, nothing he would EVER achieve if he stayed under his black wings. No he needed to get away, even if it was by the cover of nightfall, even if it was without a good-bye, even if it was after exchanging a few blows, he had to get away, for his own sake.

He landed on the roof of the hospital, tucking away his gliding gear, and went to the roofs edge. He had to go into her room in uniform since Dick Grayson visiting Barbara Gordan looked a little conspicuous to Batgirl's identity, and the Batclan in general, however he wasn't planning on going into her room. Attatching a hook to the edge of the roof and began to rappel to the side of the building, the layout in mind, the room number memorized, down he went until he came to the window by her room.

There she was . . .

His red-headed partner . . .

His first love . . . .

She lay in the hospital bed, neck brace on, heart monitors beeping steadily indicating life, but that was the only evidence. She was pale, little to no color in her face, even her hair seemed to have lost color. Robin clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold back the tears. He couldn't cry . . . not now.

You may be wondering why he isn't in the room with her? Well the reason was also inside.

The Dark Knight of Gotham stared down at the unconscious girl. This came as a genuine surprise to Robin, but along with the Batman was his replacement and friend. Tim Drake, in uniform, sat over the unconscious girl, his head down in his hands, tears flowing freely, but Robin turned his gaze back to the Batman.

 _ **Why are you here,**_ he asked quietly. **_Why aren't you going after the son of a bitch that did this?!_** The moisture in his eyes escaped under his rage ** _. Why aren't you not in that hospital bed? Why is Jason dead?! Why are we paying for your disfunctional relationship!?_**

Even through his tear filled eyes, he managed to catch sight of a reflection in the window from the nearby building. The reflection of a white skull mask with a red X on the face.

Robin spun around, just barely making out the fading figure of Red-X leaping over the rooftops. His anger kindled, he grappled to the other building and gave chase to the thief, which was over quicker then he thought. A swift birdarang from his belt tripped up the villain sending him to the ground. Weird, it usually wasn't this easy.

Robin landed inches in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Red-X got to his feet. "None of your business kid." Gone was the usual playful tone that could be found in the digitized voice of the villain. Instead it sounded hoarse, and a hint of cracking, almost out of sadness.

Robin raised a brow. "Wait, do you know Barbara?"

X chuckled. "What makes you think I know her?"

"I saw the way you were looking into her hospital room, and you sound like you've been-"

"I said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Red-X leapt at Robin, throwing a right jab to his jaw. Robin easily moved out of the way, throwing his own right jab into the metal mask. He made contact easily, knocking X back. Someone was off his game today. The two continued in their hand-to-hand, neither one able to best the other. Robin brought his knee into his gut, grabbing his left arm and pinning it behind the thief.

"Why are you here?" Robin growled. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Red-X threw his head backwards cracking the Boy Wonder in the nose, but Robin gabbed the X back the back of the head which was only fabric that the metal mask kept in place. Robin stumbled backwards, nose bloody and probably broken, and something in his hand. It was the fabric that X kept over his head, and next to his feet . . . was the white metal mask.

Robin stared at the back of the thiefs head, which was covered in raven black hair, much like his own, he saw his shoulders slump and turn around to face the Boy Wonder. Robin dropped the fabric, his blood running cold, his lungs forgetting the needed air, his mouth open only able to say one thing,

". . . . no . . . "

* * *

Beast Boy had to PEE! He had to pee so bad, but he didn't want to leave his seat. He wouldn't say that he was comfortable, especially with a full bladder, but Raven's head was on his shoulder, her arm around his own, her breathing even as she slept. He could feel at how at ease she is, and he didn't want to disturb her, besides the smell of lavender, jasmine, and something that kinda smelled like sugar cookies, was assualting his senses in a way that made him light headed and drunk. And he loved it. He craved it. He loved everything about moment . . . . he just really had to pee.

"You know your allowed to go to the bathroom." she finally said into his shoulder. His jiggling leg had finally woken her up, in fact she was up a while ago, but one, she was comfortable and didn't want to move, and two, it was way to much fun watching him squirm.

"Thank god!" She lifted her head off his shoulder as he leapt for the bathroom.

She moved over to the window placing her head on the side to continue her slumber. "Idiot." she said with a small smile.

Beast Boy wanted to get back to Raven as quickly as possible, if he hurried she might just fall asleep on him again. Mid-stream someone began pounding on the door.

"Occupodo." he called back, but the banging continued. "Dude chill out give me a second." He finished his business, washed up and opened the door. There standing in front of him was a tall man, about six foot, dressed in a long overcoat with a hood drawn up over his face. Beast Boy attempted to get around him, but he stayed put. "Uh, all yours dude."

"You Beast Boy?" the guy asked. Beast Boy was about to utter a "duh", because of the green skin, ears, etc. but he realized he still had the cap, and thick coat on probably making it difficult to tell.

"Yeah, that's me dude. You need an autograph or something?"

Whatever he wanted it wasn't an autograph. He grabbed the changeling by the front of his shirt and tossed him into the hall of the train car. Beast Boy hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of him, but he was still able to sit up to see the guy reach under his coat and withdraw a large laser cannon looking device with some sort of wire connecting to his back. He took aim at the changeling and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Raven was still trying to get back to sleep when she felt someone sit into the seat next to her. "About time," she said, "I was thinking you fell in or something." There was no response causing her to lift her head to look at . . . it wasn't him. A younger looking man dressed in jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a black skull with knives crossing through it instead of bones, was looking her over with a hungry smirk on his face. She was awake now, and annoyed at yet another Cassanova attempting to "charm" her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

He laughed. "That depends, was that your boyfriend that just ran off? Dosen't matter either way, I was just being polite."

It didn't take an empath to know his intentions weren't friendly. She glared at him, her fingers clicking with her magic. "Whatever your planning on doing, I'd rethink it."

He let out a laugh. "Now if I did that, my life would be SUPER boring." Before Raven could register what was happening, he had grabbed her by her arm and thrown her into the aisle of the car. He stood over, lifting his shirt revealing a brown leather belt filled with a variety of different knives. "This isn't personal sweetness," he withdrew two of the knives, "just business." He placed the blades in an underhand grip and attacked.

Raven waved her hand in front of her, a wall of black blocking his strike, and with her leg kicked his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back, but rolled to the side away from her and threw the knives right at her face. She barely had enough time to shield the attack before he was on his feet, throwing a right hook to her cheek. Luckily she kept up with her hand-to-hand training with Drake and Robin, and right now she needed it. She blocked his hook with her arm before using her magic to push the attacker away. He slid across the ground, thowing blade after blade at the sorceress. A shield of her magic stopped his assault, but he wasn't running out of ammo.

The assailant got to his feet, ran towards the Titan, jumped into the air, and threw a spinning kick into her shield shattering her concentration, and the shield in the process. Raven stumbled backwards just as he drew a couple more knives and threw them. Raven closed her eyes, expecting the pain of the knives piercing her body, but none came. Instead she felt her clothes become taunt as the blades pinned her to the ground. She attempted to get up, but he loomed over her stradling her right above her pelvis.

"Like I said," he said widrawing another knife, "nothing personal."

"Thats a shame," Raven smirked, "because this is." She threw her knee up into his groin bringing him to the ground, but before he could fall on top of her, she phased through the floor, leaving her attacker to hold his family jewels in agony.

* * *

Beast Boy changed into a hunningbird flying out of the way of the bright green blast. The gunman switched a dial on his weapon and blasted again, this time the green blast was a large ring that spread over a large area, hitting the small bird no matter where it was flying to. Beast Boy changed back to his human form, but changed into chipmunk and began scampering under the seats. The assailant changed the dial, going back to a single blast, and opened fire, blindly, at the seats. Then out of seemingly nowhere, a green gorilla emerged from the isles and backhanded the gunman knocking him down the car.

The gunman bounced off the ground, backflipping back to his feet and took aim at the charging gorilla. As he expected the gorilla vanished by changing into a small bird, he twisted the dial shooting another blast of energy in the shape of a flat disk hitting the bird out of the air.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The gunman was encase in a bubble of magic and tossed down the isles into another car, and slammed the door shut. Raven emerged in the car and was at Beast Boy's side. "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. What did that guy hit me-" he gasped when he saw that Raven had a few cuts on her arms. "Rae are you okay? What happened?"

Raven, who hadn't even noticed she was cut, shrugged it off. "It's nothing just some knife throwing weirdo." A large blast got their attention and the gunman, along with the knife thrower walked back into the car.

"Let me guess," Beast Boy stared at the guy with the knives, "knife thrower."

Both of them got into a fighting stances in front of the two. "Just some carny rejects." Raven drolled.

"Carny rejects?!" the knife thrower shot. "Look whose talking? He's green, and your, well your hot so it's okay."

"Really Frankie?" the gunman said with a roll of his eyes. His hood had fallen off and now they could see the short haired young man underneath.

"Come on AL you can't tell me she's not hot?"

The one called AL looked her over. "Yeah your right. She's mine." he took aim at the demoness.

"Dude no I call her!" the one called Frankie shouted.

"Dude you can't CALL her!"

"Well I saw her first!"

"Well I saw her second, so what?"

Frankie narrowed his eyes, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No that's stupid!"

"Girls, girls!" Beast Boy shouted getting their attention. "Your both pretty! Are we fighting or what?"

Frankie and AL exchanged looks, AL just sighed. "Fine, whatever I don't care anyways."

Frankie fist pumped. "Sweet!" They both turned back to the teens. "Alright. We're ready."

* * *

What was unseen to the teens, but the assailants were well aware of were floating video cameras watching the entire event unfold. A large muscluar man, dressed in a greek toga, white cape, golden wrist cuffs and sandles, along with black hair and a headset from his ear to his mouth stood before ten or twleve monitors, each showing different video feeds of different battles taking place. Most of the battles were at different locations, one in particular was taking place on a train between the partner assassins, and the green and pale Titans.

General Immortus emerged from the shadows. "Have your two assassins finished the Titans yet?"

The Lanista turned to face him. "The battle has just begun."

Immortus narrowed his eyes. "I'm paying you for results-"

"And you will get them." the Lanista stood up from the monitors and walked past him, Immortus following close behind. "Once the battle is finished I will be notified, in the meantime I'm just hoping your 'competitor' will show promise."

Immortus laughed. "You have nothing to fear in that regard. If ANYTHING can put on a good show for you and your audience, it's a Dragon Knight. The last of his kind no doubt."

"Well I guess we'll have to see." The two men came to large double doors with two robot guards, shaped to look like greek soldiers, standing in guard. Seeing the two men the opened the doors for them leading to a balcony that overlooked an enormous arena, which was filled with shouting and cheering spectators. The man in the toga stepped forward looking down at the center of the arena, there sitting on one knee in iron chains around his neck and wrists was the Dragon Knight. "Let's see if this 'Dragon Knight' has what it takes." He reached to the microphone on his headset. "Release the beasts."

Drake Daniels found himself chained to some kind of platform, the sounds of people yelling, chanting and cheering sounding around him. He opened his eyes, oddly having enough strength to do so and found himself in some colloseum. "What in the world?" There was a loud banging noise drawing his attention to the walls in front of him. Three doors on the walls began to open like a garage door, the chains around his neck and wrists unlatched allowing him to stand, only to be face with something crawling out of each door.

"Oh boy . . . "

 **For those of you who don't know this last part was inspired by the Teen Titan Go COMIC "Arena". Of course some things have changed, obviously seeing as how Drake is the damsel in distress this time. Can Kole save him?!**

 **I guess we'll have to find out ;)**

 **Till next time.**


	5. The Arena

**Hello all!**

 **Welcome back to another installment of "Being Evil Has a Price."**

 **You'll notice that this is now a crossover with the Disney movie "Frozen" While you may know I included Elsa in this tale, I wasn't planning on including others, and yet I found myself doing just that in this chapter so I went ahead and made it a crossover. Other then that everything else is the same haha.**

 **BIG BIG thank you to all who read, review, follow and fav. It can't be done without you guys!**

 **Special Guest Stars: Anna, Chistoff**

 **All monsters in this story provided by A-LionGleek. Thanks BUDDY!**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: The Arena**

 _ **Over a Thousand years ago**_

 _The stillness of the afternoon forest was disturbed by a sudden wind beginning to blow through the brush, and the trees causing the leaves to sound like clapping. Black sand began to form in the air seemingly out of nowhere, the air beginning to constrict, a building pressure like a rubberband being pulled to it's breaking point, until finally . . . a release. The black sand-like smoke vanished and in it's place were two men. One was standing straight, hands in his coat pockets, dull dead eyes staring off in the direction of the castle in the center of the city of Arendelle._

 _The other . . ._

 _"BLEEEEEEEEEEGH!"_

 _. . . . was leaning over the bushes emptying the contents of his stomach._

 _Landon looked over at his companion, a brow touching the top of his head. "Really? Big bad dragon knight having issues with teleporting?"_

 _Drake spat the remaining vomit from his mouth, ignoring sizzling sound of the regurgitated spew. "Up yours . . . " he groaned. Drake shakily got to his feet joining the demon overlooking the city of Arendelle, specifically the distance at which they were standing. "Really? You couldn't zap us anywhere farther away, like the moon?"_

 _Landon scoffed. "As if anyone would ever get to the moon. To answer your question, Amberlyn knows it was a demon that set you loose, so she's grounded all flights in and out of her occupied territories. This is the closest I can get us."_

 _Drake eyed the demon wearily. "For someone who supposedly hates demons, she sure has a lot of power over them?"_

 _Landon rolled his eyes. "You have the king of hell to thank for that. He's not a huge fan of the current regime on earth, and wants to aid in any way he can to bring it crumbling down. Like the rest of the hell born lemmings, he dosen't see whats REALLY going on out there." Drake once again eyed him cautiously, not sure whether to believe him or not. "So shall we?" Landon motioned to begin walking to the city._

 _"What we're gonna just walk in?" Drake asked following behind._

 _"Leave that part to me. I'll take care of whomever is in our way. No offense but if anyone gets away we're both dead."_

 _Drake put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I have a better idea."_

* * *

 _Drake and Landon stood outside the base of the large stone wall, just outside the city of Arendelle. Navigating the rocks along the seashore they carefully manuvered themselves till they came to a spot by the wall that was covered in vines, sticks, and brush. Drake ripped the leaves and vines away to reveal a large entry way leading into a dark tunnel just under the castle._

 _Landon examined the tunnel, with a small look of disgust. "What on earth is this?"_

 _"A tunnel." Drake responded sarcastically. He stepped into the darkened abyss casually as if done a thousand times before, probably because he had. Landon followed, not at all enjoying the damp, foul, murky environment he was now surrounded by. "Here I thought demons enjoyed dark disgusting places."_

 _"Well if you haven't discovered by now, I'm not your average hellion." Drake could agree with that. "Just FYI, I feel no demonic energy down here so we're in the clear. You know now that we're already down here." Drake was quiet as they walked, his eyes able to see clearly in the dark, even without his powers at their full. It wasn't long before Landon spoke again, his voice echoing off the stone tunnel walls. "May I ask what this tunnel is for?" Drake remained silent. "Was it, by chance, used by two lovers to meet in secret?" Landon was gifted with the ability to see in the dark as well and he could see Drake tense at his question. Landon looked at their surroundings again. "Hm, romantic?" he said with a twisted face._

 _Drake had spun around to face him. "Not that it's any of your business, but our . . . friendship wasn't something anyone would exactly approve of, so yes we did use this tunnel to meet in secret."_

 _Landon gave him a "seriously" look. "Awe, still friend zoned I see?"_

 _Drake turned back around to continue his journey. "Like I said, none of your buisness."_

 _Landon began laughing. "Wait, wait, did the conversation go like this," he cleared his throat in his attempt to immitate Drakes voice in an overdramatic fashion. "'Oh Elsa, as much as my heart yerns for you, we are destined to be friends alone. Now if you need me I'll be over here brooding'."_

 _Drake scowled, but didn't turn to acknowledge him. "I dont . . . brood."_

 _Landon laughed again. "Please. I keep wondering were I can get the lemons you've been sucking on for my tea, really darling your so serious."_

 _Drake spun so fast Landon had to take a step back. "My people are being exterminated by YOUR kind, I'm the soul heir to my kingdom which puts a LOT of responsibility of MY shoulders. Yeah I am a little serious, especially when the guy who just TORTURED me for a month isn't swallowing his own teeth."_

 _Landon was straight faced at Drake's outburst, but once he was done Landon began to smirk. "And yet here you are. Alive and well, with a women who cares for you, and is waiting for you to rescue her."_

 _Drake scoffed facing away from him again. "It's not like that." he muttered, though he had spent many days hoping that the demon was right._

 _Landon was close behind Drake as they walked. "Come on now. She meets in this digusting tunnel for a friend? I don't think so. There's definately more there."_

 _Drake slowed slightly. "Do you . . . think so? NO! No I am NOT having this conversation with a demon. What do you care anyways?!"_

 _"I don't care, I just hate to see humanity wasted on the stupid. You people make everything so complicated it's frustrating. If you two care for each other then do something about it, instead of sitting around pining for each other. Jeez a loo. Besides the worlds ending, what have you got to lose?"_

 _Drake couldn't help but think to himself . . . that Landon was right._

 _Drake came to a stop, then started moving his hands along the wall like he was searching for something. "By the way, where does this tunnel lead?"_

 _Drake's hands came to a paticular stone and pressed it inwards. Instantly the walls moved revealing a staircase that would lead them up into the castle. "This will take us into the dungeons."_

 _He was about to ascend the stairs when Landon held him back with a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I should go first, check for demons and all that."_

 _Drake narrowed his eyes at the demon, unsure to trust him or not . . . but he did help to get him this far. He sighed, but let the demon do his work._

* * *

 _The dungeon of the castle was darker then usual, it may have something to do with the hellion creatures prowling the halls, their negative black energy flowing off of them like a stink. The long armed, lanky, creatures walked almost like monkeys with their three clawed hands dragging along the ground, their elongated necks swiveling from side to side, it's beady eyes scanning for any intruders. On it's back were three large dangerous looking spikes that looked like blades, it's long tongue licking it's chops, hungry for fresh meat._

 _ **Cling . .**_

 _It's head spun around, looking down the long hall of cells. Three more heads appearing out of nowhere looking towards the noise._

 _ **Cling, cling, cling.**_

 _The creatures snorted, sniffing the air smelling nothing, but the clanging continued. They scurried down the tunnel searching for the source of the noise. Once all four creatures were out of sight, Landon and Drake emerged from a hole in the middle of the dungeon._

 _"That seriously worked? The whole 'throw something, and the bad guys chase it' thing?" Drake asked._

 _"Luckily Imps are not the most intelligent of creatures." Landon said casually. "Shall we." They both hurriedly made their way down the hall, until Drake caught a whiff of something familiar in the air. He slowed his pace, sniffing around, thankful that his enhanced senses were coming back. "We don't have time for you to smell the flowers." Landon snapped._

 _"Just hold on." Drake sniffed the air again leading him to a specific cell. Carefully he slid the small iron window to the side looking into the darkened room. The scent he had picked up came form the occupants in the cell. One smelling of something like the stables and raindeer manure, and the other smelling like sunflowers. A young women, with reddish brown hair and a silver streak in her hair, a long-sleeved teal shirt and magenta skirt, and large frustrated blue eyes was pacing the cell in an agitated state, while a young handsome well built man with dirty blonde hair dressed in a dirty grey tunic was sitting against the wall._

 _Drake knew them instantly. "Anna? Christoff?"_

 _The cell occupants looked to the source of the voice, the young women running to the little window, her large curious eyes filling the little space. "Whose there?!"_

 _"Shhh! It's me, it's Drake." he hushed._

 _The young girl beamed her mouth falling open. "DRAKE!? Oh thank goodness! Christoff its-" the window slammed just, seemingly on it's own. Drake spun around to see Landon had flicked his wrist to shut it, his dark powers acting on his will._

 _"What the hell!"_

 _"We don't have time for this. We came here for the queen, not a consolation prize."_

 _"Landon open the door, that's Elsa's sister in there!"_

 _Landon sighed in frustration. "Don't care, we need-" His attention was pulled away back down the hall of the dungeon. He could feel the Imp's coming back, and hear them chittering. In frustration he growled, "Bollocks." He flicked his wrist again, opening the large iron door and pushing himself and Drake into the cell. "There ya happy were stuck here until their gone?" Landon waved his hand over the door, an errie black energy washing over the iron slab._

 _"What's that?" Anna asked._

 _"Making sure the Imps don't sense OUR presence as well." he answered shortly._

 _Anna sighed happily, throwing her arms around Drake. "I didn't think anyone would come for us." she said into his neck._

 _Christoff got to his feet. "I had complete faith in you."_

 _"Ugh!" Anna released the knight, "You have been on your pity pot this whole time, saying 'no one is coming, we're dead, boo-hoo'."_

 _"I didn't cry!"_

 _"You sniffled-"_

 _"Hey!" Drake got both of their attention. "Look it's great you two are ok, but where's Elsa?"_

 _Anna got a teasing look in her eye. "Oh wondering where Elsa is huh?"_

 _Christoff grabbed Anna by her arm, a serious look in his eyes. "Anna we need to tell them about Elsa." She looked at him oddly for a moment, but then she gasped when she remembered something vitally impotant._

 _"What? Tell us what about Elsa?" Drake was just as earnest now, his eyes staring into Anna's with urgency._

 _"Oh right! We overheard those demon thingys talking, they want to use Elsa to create some kind of gem."_

 _Drake raised a brow. "A gem? What does that mean?"_

 _Anna shrugged. "I don't know, but if demons want this 'gem' then it can't be good, and they said Elsa could be the 'perfect' candidate since she's a sorceress, her, uh, vessel might be strong." Her face twisted as clearly she had no idea what any of that meant._

 _Drake, and the others were confused, all except Landon who suddenly got into Anna's face, his face void of the sarcastic and witty demon, replaced with a set expression of no-nonsense. "Is there anything else you know?" he asked forcefully. Anna stammered trying to think of the details. "THINK!"_

 _Anna jumped at his outburst, but it worked. "Uh, they said something about this gem, how in sixteen years the gem would be a . . . portal or something."_

 _"Portal for what?" Landon was getting more and more frantic, unnerving everyone in the cell._

 _"Uh, I'm not . . . OH there was a name! Uh, Biron, Cryon, Tion . . "_

 _"Trigon?" Landon finished._

 _"YES! Trigon! Elsa is supposed to help him create a gem and in sixteen years open a portal for Trigon."_

 _Landon went pale, his mouth falling to the floor. "Landon?" Drake asked. "What is it?"_

 _The demon stood there in shocked silence, unsettling the others around. Slowly he turned to Drake, a tremor in his voice. "We've got to save Elsa. NOW!"_

* * *

 **Present day.**

Robin couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. The only thing that existed in this moment was himself, and the young man now staring back at him. Surprisingly he looked a lot like himself with jet black hair, blue eyes, and a boyishly handsome face. A face that was frowning back at him. "Well," he said in his natural voice, "let me hear it."

Robin still couldn't believe it, but here he was, right in front of him. "Th-th-this is a trick . . " Somehow his brain was able to force those words out, although he didn't believe them either, and neither did the young man in front of him.

"No trick, this is the real deal Dick." he said lifting out his arms, "It's me, it's Jason Todd."

Robin slowly shook his head. "N-no we . . we saw your body," an unknown anger began to replace his confusion and denial, "We-we BURIED you!" he shouted.

"How do you think I felt!?" Jason shrieked. "One second I'm at one end of a crowbar and the next-" Jason turned away, unable to face the memories again. "No," he whispered, "I-I can't go back there."

"Jason," Robin pulled his attention back to him, "What . . . happened?"

Jason snorted. "You know the story." He walked to the roofs edge, gazing over the dark city. "You and the old man were at odds with each other, that's when he took me in, you both worked with me, trained me-"

"I KNOW THAT PART!" Robin approached Jason spinning him around so he would face him. "YOU WERE DEAD! BEATEN TO DEATH BY THE JOKER!"

"And how am I walking and talking with you now? Two words, Lazarus Pit." Robin's mouth malfunctioned again. "That's right, after all Al Ghul was the reason I was put six feet under in the first place. He told the clown to simply keep me away from the action, but he took it just a bit to far. Consumed by guilt, Ra's took my corpse to the Lazaus Pit, a quick soak and I was back to my old-ish self, but that pit, it did something to me. What exactly I have no idea, but Landon had a few ideas."

"Landon? He knew this whole time?!"

Jason laughed. "The Lazarus Pit does come from hell. After all prolonging life is a sin against god, though I may not be a demon, my soul is just as tainted as one."

Robin obsorbed his friends words, then slowly shook his head. "No, I don't believe that-"

"BELIEVE IT!" Jason spun around facing the Boy Wonder. "I can feel it Dick," he started tapping his temples with his fingers, "I can feel SOMETHING wrong with me. I can't explain it, but I know, I KNOW something is . . . not . . . right."

Robin approached the tormented boy ripping his hands away from his head. "Listen to me, we can fix this. Whatever is wrong we can fix it."

Jason met the gaze of the Boy Wonder. "Sorry Dick . . this isn't something you can fix. Besides I need it. I NEED the pollution in my soul."

Jason backed away from Robin, confusion raditating from behind his mask. "What do you mean?"

Jason casually picked back up his mask. "I'm going to do what I should have done the SECOND I stepped out of that pit."

Jason began walking away, Robin right on his heels. "Jason whatever your thinking of doing-"

"I'm thinking of finishing that clown."

Robin grabbed Jason by his shoulder spinning him around, then grabbed him by his collar. Jason dropping his mask. "He's going to pay, we'll find him-"

"Then what Dick?!" Jason shoved Robin away from him. "Then we're gonna take him in? Bring him to justice? Send him to Arkam for the umpteenth time? No! Not this time!"

"Jason that was what we were taught-"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK BARBARA IN THE EYE AND TELL HER WHAT WORKS OR NOT!?"

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS!"

"WHY NOT!? SHE'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Robin lost his thought for a moment, he hadn't known that, but even still. "Still Jason we can't-"

"No YOU can't! Like I said, I'm already damned."

"That's why you've been working for Landon, to rid yourself of the 'stain' on your soul by the Lazarus Pit?"

Jason scoffed. "That was the idea, but after this," he gestured back to the hospital, "I don't care anymore. If you, or the old man can't do it, then I will!"

Robin got in a defensive stance. "I can't let you do that Jason."

Jason snorted a laugh, a smirk creeping up the side of his lip. "I'd like to see you try!" Robin didn't have time to react when Jason reached into his Red-X belt and tossed a few smoke pellets at the Boy Wonder. Robin wrapped himself in his cape so the smoke damage was minimal, but Jason was already leaping over the nearby rooftops, away from the Boy Wonder.

Robin burst from the smoke giving chase the Jason. The energy level in the suit must have been low since he wasn't teleporting out of there, something Robin needed to take advantage of and soon. He threw a few birdarangs at Jason in an attempt to trip him up like before, but he seemed to be prepared for his attack this time around. Jason moved out of the way of the uncomming birdarangs, spinning around face Robin. They met together on the roof top, engaging in hand to hand combat in an attempt to best the other.

"I don't want to hurt you." Robin grunted.

"I've already died, there isn't much you can do to me." He threw his knee into Robin's side, knocking him off balance, and giving him the chance to throw a left hook into the side of Robin's head. His head hit the pavement with a crack, but Jason wasn't done. He picked up Robin by the collar lifting him to his feet, but Robin jumped into the air kicking both of his feet into Jason's chest, backflipping then landing on his feet, throwing two explosive disks as soon as his feet hit the ground. Jason stumbled backwards, the disks exploding on impact, releasing a green knockout gas to bring him down.

"Jason let me help you!" Robin begged. "Please-" Jason threw a jab into Robins jaw. Expecting the knockout gas, Jason was prepared with a breathing apparatus.

He removed the tube, glaring angrily at the Boy Wonder. "I don't WANT your help!" He charged at Robin, the two proteges of the Batman locking in hand to hand combat once again, neither being able to best the other. Robin spun around Jason, grabbing him by his tattered cape and pulling him backwards. Jason barely budged at the action, which only ripped his cape instead. This however caused Robin to stumble back, losing his footing and allowing for Jason to make a counter strike. He kicked the Boy Wonder in the gut, knocking him against the edge of the roof then threw another left hook into Robin's jaw, knocking over the side.

He grabbed hold of the edge of the building, looking down he noticed it was an instant 'street pizza' drop. Robin reached for his belt to retrieve his grappling hook, but couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" Robin's eyes widened in horror when he saw Jason holding his belt in his hand. "I took it from you in the scuffle." Jason tossed the belt fat away from Robin's reach.

Robin held on with all the strength that he could, but his battle with Jason left his arms bruised and weak. "Jason . . . don't do this."

He looked down at Robin, genuine regret on his face. "I'm sorry." With that he kicked Robin's hands off the roof letting him plunge to the street below. Jason didn't have time to watch the Boy Wonder fall to his demise, beside's knowing Dick Grayson, he'd get himself out of it somehow, which didn't leave him with a whole lot of time to accomplish what he needed to do.

But if he had stuck around to make sure Robin fell to his death, then he would have seen a red headed alien princess catch him at the last second.

* * *

Jason had only one thought, to end the madman that killed him, killed hundreds, maimed Barbara, and who knows how many others, all for his sick games with the Batman. Well no more, as he walked the streets of Gotham, he made a vow then and there that the Joker was NOT going to harm another innocent person, not if he had anything to say about it.

But before he did that, he needed some kind of disguise, since Robin took his mask, but the only thing available was something he pulled from a nearby dumpster. He cut a few eye holes in the fabric and once he was satisfied, placed the red hood over his face.

* * *

Robin was in Gotham. Starfire, without the Boy Wonder's knowledge, flew after him. Drake and Kole were on the beach, and BB and Rae-Rae are off on an adventure together. Which means . . . .

"GOT THE TOWER ALL TO MYSELF BABY!"

Cyborg plopped unto the large horseshoe shaped couch, snacks of all kinds, from popcorn to chocolate, sat around him ready for comsumption, but those were all distractions as far as he was concerened. His eyes went to the large TV screen, excited to be able to watch his favorite show displayed on the windows of the towers main screen, instead of the small screen in his room.

He rubbed his hands together. "Finally." He wirelessly worked the TV from the controls on his forearm turning on the television show he was most excited for.

 _ **Half of love is enough!**_ Staring a man named Lance, and Rebecca Norce.

"I'm going to get all caught up, and FINALLY find out if Lance is the father of Rebecca's baby!" THIS was his guilty pleasure. He got into this show when he and his team were sucked into the television to go after Control Freak, and had been hooked ever since. He was too excited to check the tower for intrusions, but he wasn't alone when the opening sequence to his show began.

"Cyborg!" the mechanical man leapt out of his metal, his fingers frantically trying to type the commands on his arm to shot off the show, but nothing was working.

Cyborg mindlessly pounded on his forearm and finally shut the television off. Spinning around, he saw the frightened and disheveled appearence of Kole, her hair a mess, and her eyes wide with fright. Cyborg, though still embarrassed, was now concerned for the young girl. "Kole? Wha-"

"They took him!" Was all she said, her small body shaking. "They took him!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Cyborg put his hands on her shoulders keeping her still, "take a deep breath, and calmly tell me whats going on?"

Kole breathed through her nose and exhaled through her mouth a few times, "Drake, t-they took Drake."

"Who? Who took him?"

Kole was on the verge of tears. "The Brotherhood of Evil."

Cyborg's mouth fell open in shock. Kole's blue eyes starting to form tears at the thought of what they could be doing to him. "Tell me what happened." Kole composed herself as best as she could then told about how they were attacked by General Immotrus and his bots, but paid little to no attention to her, and just wanted Drake. "Did you see any of the others? Brain? Mallah?"

She shook her head. "Only Immortus."

Cyborg stood back in thought. "That dosen't make any sense. The Brotherhood is on ice in paris?"

"You think I don't know that? I saw what I saw, and they took him!"

He put his hands on her shoulders calming her again. "Look I know your scared, but the guy can handle himself. We're going. To. Find. Him. Alright?"

Kole once again took a few breaths to compose herself, she was aware that Drake could take care of himself, but that still didn't easy her worries. "So what do we do?"

Cyborg stood back, his chin in his hand as he thought. "You try to get ahold of Landon, I'll call the Doom Patrol and see if they've heard anything about the Brotherhood getting loose."

She nodded getting to her communicator following Cyborg as they went to the main screen. Kole was given Landon's number in case of emergencies, and this certainly qualified. Since Landon didn't have a communicator himself it was only an audio call.

 _"Landon's cell phone, this is Chip, how may I help you?"_

This was odd, Landon usually answers his own phone. "Chip this is Kole, I need to speak with Landon."

Even though Kole was speaking frantically, Chip seemed unphased by her urgency. _"I apologize miss Kole, but Mr. Landon is in a meeting right now, and is not to be disturbed."_

Kole gaped at the communicator. "Tell him this is an emergency. Drake's been kidnapped, and we need-"

 _"I will pass the message along, but like I said he is in a meeting and it takes precedence."_

"This is his best friend, and my boyfriend, we're talking about-"

 _"I will pass the message along."_ **Click.**

Kole stared at the communicator in disbelief, even Cyborg couldn't help what he heard. "I guess we'll just . . . wait for him to call back."

Kole slapped her communicator shut, "What about you?"

"See for youself." Kole hadn't noticed that the main room screen was on illuminated, the face of a bronze armored robot staring back.

"Hey Robotman." Cyborg smiled.

Robotman made a motion with his jaw that resembled a smile. "Hey Cy, haven't heard from you guys in a while." The Doom Patrol member looked around. "Where's the squirt?"

Cyborg chuckled. "BB is out on a road trip with Raven."

"DAMN IT!" Robotman shouted. "I owe Larry twenty bucks."

Cyborg laughed. "You BET on who Beast Boy would get with?"

"Hey Rita just made a hundred from Mento." Robotman's eyes landed on Kole. "And who is this? Your girl?"

Cyborg scoffed, playfully of course. "Nah she's spoken for. Speaking of which we needed to ask you about the Brotherhood."

Robotman tilted his head downward, a motion that was his equivilant of a puzzled look. "What do you mean 'speaking of'?"

Kole stepped towards the screen. "Immortus kidnapped my boyfriend."

Robotman lifted his head again. "That's impossible, the Brotherhood is still on Ice."

Kole started to get agitated. "If it was impossible then it was someone who looked like Immortus, but that dosen't excuse the fact that he was TAKEN!"

Cyborg once again placed his hands on Kole's shoulders attempting to calm the girl. "It won't kill ya to check will it?"

Robotman shook his head. "It wont take long at all."

"In the mean time I'm going to be sending you a file on the guy he took. Maybe you'll be able to see why they took him." Cyborg began sending the files on Drake to the Doom Patrol computer.

"I'll be in touch." Robotman cut the feed leaving Cyborg and Kole alone. Kole took a seat on the couch putting her face in her hands, Cyborg taking a seat right next to her.

"Hey . . we're gonna find him." he said soothingly.

She sniffled. "I know. I know that Drake can take care of himself. I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"Wherever he is we'll find him. And I'm sure he's giving them hell."

She smiled. She was positive that Cyborg was right.

"'Cyborg? What were you watching?"

* * *

An enormous porcupine-like creature crawled out of the door right in front of Drake, it's tail slamming against the sides of the open door. Drake could see the quils on it's back flaring in a threatening motion, the lips on it's long snout curling upwards in a snarl. Drake hadn't seen one of these in real life, but he had heard of them before. An Arrowpelt, aptly named for it's quils that were known to be the sharpest of all the land animals.

But his problems weren't over yet.

Out of the second door slithered a giant snake with a pointed head, but once it lifted it's head, giant brightly colored frills sprouted from it's neck like folding fans. Once again, Drake had only seen pictures of these things, and only remembered the frills around it's neck colored a bright yellow, blue and red.

"A Drakon." He backed away further, taking notice of the last door, which was a giant pitch black scorpion, "and a Selqet. Great. . . "

Out of his peripheral vision he could see he was surrounded on all sides by spectaters in an arena, all cheering and shouting, waiting for the impending blood shed. An authoritative yell sounded from behind him.

"Let the battle begin!"

Drake kept his eyes on the creatures in front of him, taking notice of small flashes of light by each of their necks and once it went off all three charged at him. Drake turned tail headed for one of the arena walls, common sense told him that he wasn't going to be able to get run out of there, but he HAD to test the weaknesses of the walls. He grabbed for one of the wires on his belt throwing it towards the wall, but it was quickly shot away by one of the robotic guards. He retracted the wire, looking up at the balcony he saw Immortus, and some other guy in a toga.

"Really?"

Drake heard a deafening hissing coming from above him and without looking he rolled to the left, barely avoiding the poison fangs of the Drakon. The Selqet knocked the Drakon out of the way with one of it's pincers, but used the other one to grab at Drake. Drake rolled under the giant scorpion, narrowly avoiding it's claws, but rolled into the path of the Arrowpelt. With a foaming snarl, it flared it's quils shooting a barrage of razor sharp barbs right at the knight. Drake throw one of the wires, connected to a blade, up to the scorpions tail, and with a press of the button pulled himself out of the line of fire, but not before a few barbs sliced his torso, legs, and one going straight through his thigh.

Drake roared in pain as the wire pulled him to the top of the scorpians tail. He didn't have time to pull the quil out once he landed. Right behind him the Drakon attacked, jaws wide open preparing to swallow the knight whole, but the scorpian caught the serpent by the thraot with one of it's claws, keeping it away from it's meal. Drake took this distraction as a chance to snap the part of the quil that was sticking out of the back of his leg and with it much smaller, pulled the barb out of his leg.

"Alright forget this noise." Drake rolled off the Selqet's tail, a flash of bright blue light changing him from man, to fire-breathing monster.

The cheering from the arena intensified, the spectators excited for the likelyhood of bloodshed increasing.

Drake folded his wings, dive bombing towards the armored thorax of the scorpion. At the last second, he flipped frontwards, slamming his talons into the creatures back. Unlike their smaller counterparts, their armor was much thicker, making it difficult to pierce. The scorpion reached it's claws for his back, trying to grab the dragon, but was unable. The hissing from the Drakon got Drake's attention, it's eyes staring right at Drake with hunger. It's bottom jaw dropped open, green slime dripping from it's hideously distrubing fangs, then, like the spitting cobra, shot two streams of venom from the tips of it's fangs at the dragon.

Drake pushed off the scorpions back heading towards its head, just as the arachnid was bathed in the serpents venom, eating away at it's armor. Drake opened his wings again swooping upwards, avoiding the scissoring claws, and spitting fangs. The Arrowpelt, smaller then the other two, scampered underneath the larger predators meeting the dragon at the bugs head. It leapt into the air, quils at the ready, right underneath Drake. Drake gained momentum by front flipping over the Arrowpelt, landing on his feet. Though he was sure in his armor and it's ability to protect himself, he wasn't going to take the chance, especially since the pointed quils covered it's entire body except for it's face, and the tip of it's tail.

 _ **Hmmmmm . . . .**_

Drake looked over his shoulder taking a mental picture of the position of the predators.

Drake spun around, his talons digging up the ground as he clawed his way to the Arrowpelt. The spined creature shot it's quills at the dragon again, but with a beat of his wings he was into the air, the spines scraping by his scales, he spun around grabbing the Arrowpelt by the bare patch on it's tail, landed on his feet, and threw the large porcupine into the large open mouth of the venomous Drakon. The Arropelt got lodged in the serpents throat, it's spines piercing the soft tissue of it's insides. Drake leapt on top of the serpants head kicking it's mouth shut as it continued to struggle with the spined creature stuck in it's throat. Drake leapt at the scorpion and released a stream of red hot fire at the soft spot on it's back. The creature wriggled under his flame, it's insides liquifying until finally oozing out of the cracks of it's armor.

Drake flew upwards over the creature, then slammed his talons into it's head officially "squashing" it.

The colosseum exploded with cheers, hollars and whooping clearly having a good time with the three dead creatures in the middle of the arena. Drake however didn't waste a second, he took to the air, intent on escape, however his captors were prepared for him. The robotic guards converged to the middle of the arena and shot iron harpoons at the dragon, hitting their mark dead on, and pulled Drake back to the ground.

"Take him undergound!" The Lanista shouted from the balcony. Drake continued to fight against chains and hooks digging into his body. The guards pounced on the dragon finishing his bindings and dragging him below.

The Lanista and Immortus exchanged smug glances at each other. "I told you he'd provide good sport." Immortus grinned.

"Any chance we'll find anymore of his kind?" The Lanista asked.

Immortus shrugged. "As far as I know he's the last of his species."

Lanista grinned. "So your not positive, in that case take him to the . . conversation rooms and we'll see if he's chatty."

Immortus smiled. "How about we check in on the demoness and the shape shifter, then we'll have some fun with the lizard." They nodded in agreement before disappearing off the balcony and into the inner sanctum of the arena.

 **Next time we'll check in on Raven and Beast Boy to see how their doing against their attackers. And in the past Drake is on the move to save Elsa.**

 **Cya then.**


	6. Memories

**I apologize that it's been a while since I have updated this particular story, I've had BBRae week, and wanted to finish up other projects at the time. But here we go another chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Chapter 6: Memories.**

 ** _Over a thousand years ago_**

 _Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle, stood in her bedchambers at the large windows that overlooked her kingdom. Before this whole mess, she would often find herself staring out into the distance over the ocean, over the homes of her city, her people, but never once did she ever think she, and her kingdom, would be at the mercy of hell born creatures. However you wouldn't notice the weight of the world on her shoulders by the way she was carrying herself. Her shoulders back, her chest out and her head being held high, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight gazing with worry for her people, her sister . . . and . . friend. All the while she was trying to ignore the sickening sounds of someone eating behind her._

 _"You know, of all the things I miss about being human, I think I miss food the most." Elsa didn't bother acknowledging the demon general known as Shax as he crunched on the orange vegetable. Without looking she heard the thump of the carrot hit the ground by her feet, a shiver shooting down her spine as he came closer to her. The possessing demon had taken the body of a large viking looking man with a large bushy red beard, tiny dark eyes, wide shoulders and beefy hands. "Shame about your snowman friend your highness, he wasn't nearly as delicious as your raindeer friend." he mocked, but again she kept her gaze foreward, but he could see the tense of her shoulders, and fidgeting of her fingers._

 _She felt his nose being placed against her bare skin that her ice blue dress left expossed over her neck, shoulders, and a small amount of cleavage, her body tingling with absolute revulsion at how close the creature was. Then it's large finger began tracing her neckline. "The king of the Azarathian hell is going to have so . . much . . fun with you-" Elsa spun away from his touch, a glass of holy water being splashed into the demons face._

 _He howled in agony, Elsa grasping for an iron frying pan and hitting the demon general across the face. "You will not touch me!" she commanded. There was no fear, no tremors, no hesitation in her voice._

 _Shax rubbed his eyes free of the acid-like holy water, a snarl of rage on his lips. He charged at the queen, intent on making her pay for her insolence, but a hiss from the opened chamber doors made him stop his advance. Looking towards the doors, Shax saw his soldiers, the Imps, watching him then began to make odd hissing, spitting, and chittering noises. Elsa's eye's stayed on them, going back and forth between them. It seemed like the Imps were speaking to Shax until the demon general sighed in exasperation, his eyes glaring with malice at the ice queen._

 _"They were reminding me that your not to be spoiled. You will be saved for Trigon and Trigon alone."_

 _Elsa's grip tightened around the frying pan. "No one is touching me."_

 _Shax was shaking with anger now, but then a smug smirk came to his lips. "If you want your knight to LIVE, you will do as you are told, your highness." He spat. As soon as he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, his smirk became a full on smile. The Imps got his attention again motioning for him to come out of the bedchambers. With a sigh he glanced at the queen again, his tiny dark eyes sweeping the slight curveature of her frame hungrily, then stomped out of her chambers locking the door shut behind him._

 _With the tension being released, as soon as the demon and his soldiers left the young queen alone, she collapsed onto her bed, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to bring SOME form of comfort to herself. The strong, composed, and elegant queen was gone, replaced by a frightened and alone young women who was sobbing into her pillows. Her sister and her finace was locked in the dungeons in order to keep her compliant, and her closest friend was being . . ._

 _She took a sharp enhale, her hand clamping over her mouth, her shoulders bouncing as she cried into her bedsheets. She couldn't think about it._

 _Suddenly her attention was drawn to the large doors, causing her to sit up straight. She could hear the Imps that were standing guard outside starting to fight with something, but not each other, something else. She didn't know what or who was out there, but she was NOT going to let ANYONE harm, or touch her. She hoped one day to save that for someone . . . . else. She grabbed the frying pan and ran to the side of the door. Her plan was to hit Shax in the face, and with him disoriented, she would make a break for it. Whatever they were planning, they weren't taking her without a fight._

 _. . . ._

 _It got quiet from the other side of the doors._

 _. . . ._

 _The doorknob on her chamber door began jiggling. Elsa's grip on the frying pan starting to get sweety, her heart pounding, her breath becoming erradic . . . . then the door opened._

 _Elsa growled, swinging the frying pan as hard as she could into the face of the intruder, but someone gripped her wrist before she could pull away for another strike. "NO! LET ME GO!" She shrieked, but through her hysteria she was just barely able to make out the voice of her attacker begging her to calm down._

 _It was a voice that she knew . . ._

 _"ELSA STOP! IT'S ME!" and judging by the muffle of their voice she had hit her target._

 _Elsa knew that voice, and slowly her eyes opened a crack . . . . and found the dragon knight holding his bloody nose. "Drake!" she dropped the frying pan and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist._

 _He was here . . ._

 _He was alive . . ._

* * *

 _Elsa dunked a soft rag into a bowl of warm water, the young queen attempting to fight back the laughter threatening to escape her throat._

 _"I don't see what's so funny," Drake Daniels was sitting on a large couch in front of the fireplace, another rag being held under his nose to catch the bleeding, "I think my nose is broken." Elsa floated over to the knight, finally letting her adorable laughter loose._

 _"Sorry, I was just thinking about my cousin." She elegantly knelt down in front of him, setting the bowl to the side. She removed the wet cloth, wringing it of any extra water. "Something about frying pans being the only weapon you need or something?"_

 _Drake snickered removing the rag from his nose. "I remember that. But I think I'll stick with my swords."_

 _They shared a laugh as the queen of Arendelle began dabbing at his blood stained face causing him to wince slightly. "Sorry." she cringed as if feeling his pain._

 _"Hey at least I know you can defend youself." She laughed again, gently moved the soft cloth against his smooth, yet rugged features, a sigh of relief escaping her lips blowing against his warm skin. "Is something wrong?" Drake noticed that she was more relaxed then when he saw her just a few moments ago, though he didn't have a pan in his face._

 _She shook her head. "I'm just . . . relieved that your okay?"_

 _Drake raised a brow, but kept an uneasy grin. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _Elsa slowly let her hand with the rag drop, then she placed it back into the bowl rincing it off of his blood. "Drake . . . I-I know where you were this past month."_

 _Drake saw her shudder, a horrid memory weighing on her mind. "Elsa . . . how-"_

 _Elsa leaned back onto her anckles, her hands in her lap. "The demon general, Shax, came to Arendelle, wanting to negotiate my surrender. Amberlyn didn't want to waste more, for lack of a better word, 'man' power attacking my kingdom, especially since last time they tried," a small smile tugged at the side of her soft, full lips, "her army was ripped apart single-handedly by a dragon knight." Her eyes lifted to meet his own, a sheepish grin on his face._

 _"Sounds like some knight who took apart an entire army for your kingdom."_

 _She smiled that dazzling smile he loved so much, but it faded quickly. "So Shax came to me, telling me he'd let me, my family, and my people live, if I gave command of my kingdom, and it's resources to him. At first I told him to, um," she laughed again, "bite me . . . . but he had another offer." Her bottom lip began to quiver._

 _Instinctively Drake reached for her hand with his own. She gasped slightly remembering the familiar tingle whenever the warmth of his own met her icy skin. "Elsa it's okay-"_

 _"No it's not," she cried, "He . . . showed me . . . you." Drake furrowed his brow in confusion. With her free hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He should me a vision of you being . . . tortured and . . . he said they'd kill you if I didn't surrender."_

 _Drake, gaped at the ice queen his hand tightening gently around her own. "How-how did you know he wasn't lying?"_

 _She shook her head, tears from her eyes falling onto the ground. "I wasn't going to take the chance that he was lying," her glistening eyes met his own, "I hadn't seen you since you came to our aid, what was I supposed to think!?"_

 _She became hysterical at this point, so Drake got to his knees in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Hey, hey," he said gently, "It's okay, I'm right here." Although it was ironic that his tormentor was just outside the door. After he ripped apart the Imps, he continued to stand guard if or when Shax returned._

 _Elsa took a . . . few moments to compose herself. The heat from his hands radiated from her face shooting donwards throughout her entire body. A tingle she could get drunk off of, but once she had calmed, she continued. "I . . . surrendered instantly," she pulled his hands away and rolled up the sleeve on her right arm, wincing as she past a brand, "Then they put this on me."_

 _Drake took her arm examining the brand, being careful with her soft alabaster skin. It was in the shape of a star, with a smaller star in the center, with small spots on each of the five points. He recognized it as a sygel to block the powers of those that use magic. Elsa saw him snort in anger, his hands already glowing and ready to heal her, but she ripped her arm away from._

 _"No! Don't heal me, you need your strength to fight if you have to-"_

 _He grabbed her hand again. "And once I unlock your powers you can help hell freeze over in a second."_

 _She attempted to take her hand back, but he kept a frim, gentle grip on her hand. "No, I can't let you do that."_

 _Drake smirked somewhat playfully, "Have you ever known me to listen to anyone?"_

 _Her eye twitched and her cheeks colored remembering very well he wasn't one to follow, what was known as "protocol", but with a frown she took her hand back. "This isn't a game, Drake," she placed her sleeve back over the brand, "I did this to keep you alive . . ."_

 _Drake sighed, sitting back on his own anckles mirroring her stance. "You shouldn't have done that."_

 _Elsa's head snapped up to face him, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "You listen to ME, Drake, you have been my best friend since we were children, you told me not to be afraid of my powers, you stuck by me even when I FROZE my kingdom, you saved my life from the men that tried to kill me, and your are the only one that makes me feel . . . . warm. I would make the choice to save your life a thousand times over if I had to, because I . . . " She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, her adrenaline almost pushing out her true feelings for the knight._

 _Drake didn't know what to think, after all he was taught all of his life that the KINGDOM comes first, that duty comes first, and yet Elsa . . . chose to save him? He may have continued in this argument with her, but if he was completely honest with himself, if the roles had been reversed, he would do ANYTHING to save her._

 _The young queen began to sob into her hands. "Elsa . . . " Drake scooted himself closer, and wrapped his arms around her._

 _She melted into his touch, (yup I just said that), she loved it when he held her like this. The cold, the weight of her title being lifted off of her shoulders, it all just seemed to drift away. Here she was a normal youg women, with feelings that didn't have to be concealed. It was here in his arms, she could just be herself._

 _"I'm sorry I put you in that position," she heard him say. She lifted her head to face him._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _They were so close now, he could count the freckles the decorated her small adorable nose, her large blue eyes inviting and safe. "If I hadn't left my post I wouldn't have been taken, then you wouldn't have surrendered . . . what?"_

 _She was laughing at him now, "Shoulda, woulda, whatever. We did what we did, no changing it now." She brought her hand to his face caressing it softly. There was no fighting it now, for either of them. During his time in captivity he never stopped thinking about her, he couldn't, it was the only thing that kept him going, little did he know that she endured the same torment of not knowing if she would ever see him again. Now she never wanted him to let her go. She . . . . loved him._

 _"Elsa I need to tell you something."_

 _Her eyes widened getting somewhat brighter in anticipation._

 _Then her chamber door opened._

 _Drake couldn't help, but roll his eyes in frustration, and judging by the look in her eyes, she felt the same way. "Seriously?" he muttered and turned to the door, to see Landon had stepped inside. "I thought you were standing watch?!" But Right behind Landon came another, a large hulking man that made Elsa cling tighter to Drake._

 _"Drake this is Shax, Shax Drake." Landon introduced calmly. "The demon general over Arendelle."_

 _Drake slowly got to his feet, his eyes NOT leaving either of the demons, and kept Elsa behind him, keeping her out of sight from Shax. "You sold us OUT?!" He growled at Landon._

 _The one called Shax chuckled. "Don't give this . . worm so much credit," Shax shoved Landon to the ground so that he was now closer to Drake and Elsa, then Shax turned his attention to Landon, "Amberlyn didn't want to believe that YOU could have betrayed her, but we all knew better. You pathetic excuse for a demon."_

 _Landon got to his hands an knees, but Shax kicked him in the abdomen sending him back to the ground. Drake took this apportunity to get Elsa to her feet and take her to the corner of her chambers, as far away from the beating as possible. Shax kicked Landon again so that he was on his back, but something fell out of his coat pocket that Drake couldn't make out at first._

 _"You think your anything special," Landon gurgled. He spat the blood that had collected in his mouth at Shaxes feet. "We're nothing more then whisps of black smoke. Cannon fodder. If you weren't to busy being some brainless, hellion, oaf, you'd see that I'm right!"_

 _Shax stomped on Landon's chest. "All I see, is a demon who is still in love with humanity, not realizing humanity is only weakness!" The demon generals gaze landed on the object that had fallen out of Landon's pocket. Upon further inspection it looked like some cloth wrapped around some fluff to make it look like some kind of doll. "What's this?" Shax picked up the makeshift doll._

 _"Get your hands off of that!" Landon snarled, but Shax gave him another kick to his sternum keeping him on the ground._

 _"So this is something from your filithy human days then? Well consider this step one in your rehabilitation." Instantly Shax lit the little doll ablaze turning it to ash._

 _"NO!" Landon jumped for the ashes as it trickled down to the floor. The dust sprinkling through his fingers, the memories of his only daughter going with them._

 _"Pfft, pathetic." Shax walked around the whimpering hellion, "Not a human, barely a demon, what are you?"_

 _Landon clenched his fist around the pile of ash, an ember of pure hellfire enduced rage being kindled in his chest. His glowing, smoking blood red eyes looked towards Shax, his lip curled in an angry sneer revealing serated blood soaked teeth. Any evidence of the charming, demon vanished in a second, replaced with pure madening rage. Drake pulled Elsa closer to himself as her chambers began to shake and quiver under the demons wrath, Shax taking a few cautionary steps back._

 _"What am I?" Landon asked, in a voice that was no longer his but deep gutteral, and savage. "Upset!" A black and red mist of pure energy burst from the once charming Landon and wrapped around the demon general. Drake threw his arms over Elsa pulling her head into his chest in an attempt to keep her shielded from the carnage behind them. But they could still hear the blood curdling scream of Shax being ripped limb from limb, and only when it got quiet again did he venture to glance behind them._

 _Elsa attempted to lift her head, but Drake kept her face in his chest. He didn't want her to see the severed and mangled body of Shax now decorating her chambers. Landon, covered in his brothers blood, met Drake's gaze for a moment. "Be right back." His voice was still filled with the same savage, otherworldly tone. He walked to the doors, barely moving an inch before they were blasted off there hinges, and thus his carnage continued._

 _It was still well over twenty minutes before either of them said anything to each other, but the sounds of snarling, hacking, slashing, and, to put it simply, death, continued throughout the entire kingdom of Arendelle._

 _"D-Drake," Elsa called._

 _"Elsa I need you to keep your eyes shut. I don't want you to see this." He felt her nod her head, and slowly he pulled her to her feet and led her out of her blood soaked chambers._

* * *

 _After coming to an agreement Drake, Elsa, Anna and Christoff all decided that it was actually safer to stay inside the dungeons where the iron doors and stone walls could keep them safe. However they couldn't keep them safe from the demonic wales of agony an torture that echoed throughout the night. Hesitantly Anna, Christoff and Elsa fell to an uneasy sleep with Drake standing watch. Sure he was tired, but he couldn't sleep. The women he loved and her family needed him to stay awake._

 _That's right. He, Drake Daniels, Dragon Knight of Kuarlong, loved Elsa, the queen of Arendelle._

 _Morning finally came and with it the rising of a red sun, and an eerie silence that fell over the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna and her fiance were still asleep, but Elsa had awoken when she felt Drake leave his spot next to her._

 _"Where are you going?" she asked him._

 _He made sure to keep his voice down as he spoke to her as to not wake her sister and her fiance. "I'm going to take a look around, if everything is all clear I'll arrange passage for you and your people to take refuge with your aunt in the Northern Isles."_

 _She shook her head. "No. I've lost you once, I'm NOT losing-MMPH."_

 _She was silenced when the fire from his lips connected with her own. Whether or not her face was warm from him or from her own blushing she didn't know, nor did she care, this WAS her first kiss after all. Slowly she let her eyes roll back into her head and let herself be taken way by the heat of his affection. Reluctantly they seperated, her eyes still closed as she memorized the taste of his lips. The forest, a river and a roaring fire. Slowly her eyes had opened only to find that the cell had been frozen over by her powers. So lost in the fire of his touch she hadn't noticed he had healed the brand on her arm, unlocking the storm inside of her._

 _He gave her a playful grin, to which she returned. "Not fair."_

 _He chuckled bringing his lips closer to hers, but not connecting them quite yet, much to her annoyance. "You'll never lose me again, my heart now belongs to you."_

 _"And mine . . . is yours." she whispered back and once again their lips met in a fiery, and icy passion._

 _Christoff held on to his squealing bride to be, making sure she didn't ruin her sisters moment._

* * *

 _Two things came to mind as he slowly walked the quiet vacant streets of Arendelle. One, he had just kissed and confessed his love for the friggen queen of Arendelle, and by some MIRACLE, she reciprocated his feelings, and two . . ._

 _Do not ever . . EVER . . . piss off Landon._

 _The stone streets were littered with the broken corpses of various demonic soldiers, black and crimson blood flowing into the various storm drains under the city and through to the ocean. The citizens of the city slowly looking out their windows, curious as to what the comotion was from the night before. Some retreat back into the safety of their homes once they took sight of the bloodshed, keeping their families inside and out of sight. He continued on, ignoring the stentch of death heavy in the air, ignoring the cries and whispers being carried by the wind, his gaze fixed on the lone figure in black at the top of the cliff the hung over the ocean. There he stood, his fist full of ash and memories._

 _"Her name was Raven." Landon didn't need to look away from his clenched fist to know Drake was beside him now._

 _"Your, daughter?"_

 _"From when I was human." Landon looked out over the sea now, not in the least bit bothered by the blood and flesh of his brothers decorating his body. "I sold my soul to save her, and this . . . was all I had left."_

 _"It helped you hold on to humanity?" Drake finished. Landon gave a small nod, the two falling into silence. "Help us stop Amberlyn."_

 _Landon gave a small chuckle. "Nothing . . would please me more." Slowly he released the ashes, letting the wind carry away the pain, the sadness and the memories._

* * *

 **Present day**

"Awe . . . . such a . . . . sad . . . . tale." Sloth sniffled.

Landon only shrugged. "You asked for a story, I gave you one."

Sloth gave a slow nod. "Indeed . . . . you . . . . have." Sloth became quiet as if he was thinking something over then finally, "St. George . . . . Utah . . . . That is . . . . where . . . . my next . . . . . brother . . . . . will be . . . . . released."

Landon stood from his chair instantly, storming out of the cellar and grabbing for his phone that sat on a table outside the door and slammed the speed dial. "Rose, get your team ready, I have your next location." Once he had finished speaking with Rose, his assistant Chip appeared with a message.

"Sir I need to inform you that Red-X has made contact."

"Good, tell him he's fired unless he gets his ass to St. George." Landon was removing his "torture clothes" as he spoke.

"Actually sir, he wanted me to inform you that he has something, or rather someone, he'd like you to meet."

"Is that so? And who might that be?"

Chip helped the demon king into his suit coat. "The Joker."

* * *

The only time anyone ever rode the train anymore was if it was for fun, or reliving some kind of glory day kind of thing. Lucky for the two Titans since the civillian count was at a minimal, but that didn't seem to bother their attackers in the slightest. Beast Boy was blasted into a second car by the one called Masterblaster AL, his enormous weapon humming with some sort of green energy. The cloaked black haired man stood over the changeling, weapon charged and at the ready.

"Would you like me to give you a head start green bean?"

Beast Boy got to his feet with a growl. "Head start THIS!" He charged changing into a Ultraraptor and bit down on AL's weapon with a metallic clank. Al was pushed against the side of the car, the green reptile attempting to bite the blaster in half if he could. Al reached into his cloak removing a small taser and giving the raptor a large zap of electricity, but the raptor held on with vice like jaws, then shifted into an electric eel obsorbing the shock.

"Okay that's just not fair," Al groaned. The eel whiped around slapping the assassin with his tail sending a shock to his face and knocking him over. The eel shifted into a tiger mid-air and pounced on Blaster. Blaster rolled out of the way, the green tigers claws slashing at the assassins back as he did so. Blaster rolled to his feet and fired on the tiger with his cannon. The tiger vanished into a sparrow dodging the attacks then changed into a green ram mid-air and dove towards Blaster.

"Damn I knew I shoulda gone with the dark chick."

* * *

Said "dark chick" continued to throw up shield after shield as Frankie continued pummeling her with his blades. "Damn does he EVER run out?!" She growled.

"To answer your question sweetness," Frankie did a spin kick into her shield knocking her onto her behind, "I don't. It's a special belt that allows me to refill as often as I want." He gave her a quick wink that only made her stomach turn.

"Of course it is." Raven encased a few of the benches that lined the sides of the car and threw them one by one at the assassin, but this time he didn't something a little different. Reaching into his built he removed another blade that was connected to a long chain and by spinning his new weapon he cut the chairs in half as they flew towards him. What didn't sit well with Raven was that his blade wasn't just cutting apart the chairs, but also through her magic as well.

Frankie cut through the last chair thrown at him, then threw the blade towards the demoness. Reflexively she raised another dark shield, only for the blade to pass right through it like it wasn't even there and pierce her in her shoulder.

She crumbled to the ground, a shriek of pure pain ripping from her throat. "Sorry sweetness, but your powers wont do much good against a blade made of angel blood."

Raven groaned, her watery eyes trying to look at the knife that was now protruding from her shoulder. It looked like . . . a broken blade? Wait . . angel blood? Broken blade? She grunted when she felt his boot on her abdomen.

"Like I said, nothing perso-AGH!"

Raven was able to see her attacker's "sidekick" knocking him off of her, and pulling the blade from her shoulder, which only increased her pain. A giant pair of green furry arms lifted her from her bloody spot and shuffled her off to the safety of another car, this one two void of any civillians. Beast Boy, as a gorilla set the dark girl down, hiding her in between more of the seats, then changed back to his wirey human form.

"RAVEN! SAY SOMETHING!"

She winced, "I'm two inches in front of you, you don't need to yell."

"Oh yeah, heh, sorry. Let me see it." He attempted to pry her hand away from her shoulder.

"No, I need to keep pressure on it."

He was about to argue when his ears started twitching. "Rae, their coming."

Raven began fumbling in one of the compartments on her belt. "Then I think we need the other guy." She removed something from her belt and held it out to him. In her hand was a penny attatched to a long chain.

* * *

The two assailants tip toed into the car. "Ollie ollie oxin free." Frankie Four-eyes sang.

"Ollie ollie oxin free?" Masterblaster raised a brow.

"Yeah no one says it anymore, I wanna bring it back." The chain with his broken blade was ready to go, as was his partners weapon, but Al hung back.

"Frankie . . . what are we doing? I mean killing's one thing, but these are kids."

"Hey, she's over eighteen and legal-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it-"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Frankie growled. "Look I don't like this any more then you do, but we've been at that friggen arena for a year now and I want OUT!"

Al sighed, feeling exactly the same way. "Yeah . . I guess your right. Alright lets just . . . get this over with."

Frankie shuffled his shoulders, "Yeah. Ollie ollie oxen-" his eyes dropped to his boots, with a click of his tongue and a point of his index finger he indicated to the droplets of blood on the ground. Both men followed the droplets, neither of them realizing how much colder it had gotten, and how dark it was in the car now. The droplets of blood let them to another car just on the other side of the door. Frankie removed the broken blade from his belt, indicating to Al to have his cannon at the ready for when he opened the door.

Al, with his weapon raised, took his position at the door.

Frankie, hand on the handle threw the door open . . . .

. . . then was pulled into the darkness of the car.

"Frankie!" Al ran to the door, but froze in his steps when her heard this odd gurgling noise coming from the ceiling of the train, and some sort of green goop dripping to the floor. He looked at it oddly, then his eyes traveled up to the ceiling . . . . his ears hearing the sounds of Frankie chocking and barely breathing, his eyes finding a thick black tenticle wrapped around his neck. Al began shaking, but his fear only increased when a pair of blood red eyes emerged from the darkness, it's head in the shape of a squid with tenticles in place of it's mouth, it's long body blacking out the entire roof of the car, tenticles crawling and reaching throughout the car like thick strands of hair.

"Mother . . . of . . . . Moses . . . " Blaster breathed, then suddenly the black squid-like beast threw Frankie Four-eyes out of the window of the train to parts unknown. Al drew his weapon and opened fire. The black squid creature then shifted shape into some red-eyed gelatinous, humanoid shape allowing the shots to pass right through it.

Masterblaster spun the dial on his weapon, trying to think of ANYTHING that could possibly HURT this thing, but it moved to quickly to pin down. Then the black shape tackled Masterblaster, bathing him in black goop, until the goop changed shape again. This time the goop became a long, thick, scaley tail that wrapped around Al, the tail leading to a thing sickly upper body, like a snake with arms and that same pair of blazing red eyes. The tail around Al began to squeeze around his abdomen then slowly brought Al to a vertical position . . . right underneath the humanoid serpents mouth. Even though it had the face of a man it's mouth opened wide like a pythons so it could swallow Blaster whole.

"BEAST BOY I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

The red eyed humanoid serpent turned around to face the princess of the Azarathian hell. Her hand over her shoulder, blood freely spilling from her wound. "Don't . . . kill . ." She sat herself down on a chair as the dizziness from blood loss began to overtake her. The serpent released blaster changing back into, what the Titans called the Black Beast, the grey skinned changeling with a black and silver uniform and blood red eyes, and approached the demoness.

"Princess?"

Raven, a lot more pale then ever looked to him with dulling violet eyes. "Don't . . . ki . . " Her eyes rolled back into her head, the blood loss becoming to much for her now.

Black Beast growled in anger, but didn't have time for the ones that harmed his princess just now. He lifted her into his arms, his body changing shape again into a muscled demonic winged beast with hooves, and horns, and leapt out of the train car, taking flight to the nearest city to get his princess some help.

* * *

An unconscious Masterblaser lay on the floor of the train car, the machines that had been watching the entire time hovering into the car, lifting the assassin from the car and took off back to the arena. A battered and broken Frankie Four-eyes also being taken back to the arena to be healed and caged for their failure.

* * *

 **Gotham City.**

Red-X, or Jason Todd, paced anxiously in the abandoned apartment, a brown leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, and the red hood still drawn over his face.

"Love the new look." His shoulders tensed slightly, but relaxed once he registered that the voice belonged to the demon king. Landon sat on a decrepit armchair, his face in his hand and anckle laying on top of his knee. "Your late for work."

"I need you to do something for me. I don't care of the cost, as far as I'm concerned it's justified."

Landon rolled his eyes, raising a brow. "Your souls already tainted from the Lazarous Pit, making any contract you'd make with me noll and void."

"Then why are you having me work for you if you can't fix my soul?" He asked in frustration, and impatience.

"Your soul can't be RUINED anymore then it already has, as long as it remains inside you, but it CAN be fixed."

Jason shuffled his shoulders. "Maybe I don't want it fixed, maybe I need the crazy, but that's not why your here."

Once again Landon rolled his eyes in frustration. "Then why AM I here?"

Jason didn't respond, but instead went to the nearby closet and threw the door open. Landon got to his feet looking over the white faced man with the red smile and the green hair, bloody, and beaten and tied to a chair, a bloody iron crowbar at his feet. "I see you went with poetic justice." He kicked the crowbar aside. "But you have yet to tell me what ANY of this has to do with me."

Even through the holes in the hood, Landon could see the eyes get wider. "PUNISH HIM! I know you know what he has done, what he WILL do! You punish those that commit sin right, and even more so for those that harm people you care about. He KILLED me, along with HUNDREDS of innocent men and women. Now do what you do best and PUNISH HIM!"

To be honest Landon was only half listening to Jason's rant. He found it strange that a "man" that dressed himself like a clown was one of the most feared humans, even by himself, he was humble enough to admit. Yet here he was, trussed up and ready for punishment . . .

. . . but. . .

"I'm sorry my friend, there is nothing I can do here."

Jason stared at Landon with disbelief, his mouth struggling to work. "What do you mean? Does he have to touch Raven? Or Drake's girlfriend for you to give a damn?!"

Landon turned to Jason, his own eyes flashing red, teeth set as razors, and snarling, "Watch how you speak to me!" The demon growled, and once he calmed down, continued. "I mean I can't punish a HUMAN, that has no soul."

 **So Landon has just dropped a bombshell haha, what the what?**

 **Next time we'll check in with Rose and her team and see where that goes, and hopefully Landon will enlighten us on why he can't "punish" the joker.**

 **Read review and see ya next time.**


	7. Souless

**I apologize again for taking so long to update this. It required a LOT of research to get just right, but I thought it was worth it, and I hope you will too.**

 **Read Review and blah blah blah.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: Souless**

Landon searched the ransacked apartment for something to sit on while Jason attempted to comprehend what the demon king just told him. "What do you mean no soul? Does it matter?"

Landon laughed to himself, placing the chair in front of the unconscious clown. "I think it's adorable you even have to ask that? Let me ask you this, when you die where do you go?"

Jason shook his head, not wanting to play whatever game Landon was playing, but he decided to humor him. "Heaven or Hell?"

"Precisely, now when you don't HAVE a soul, what happens?" Jason sighed in frustration again, but found that he had no idea the answer to that question, and it was clear by the look on his face. "I see, well if you figure it out, let me know, because I would LOVE to be privy to that information." Just then a low groan came from the closet, it's current occupant beginning stiring to wakefullness.

The Joker blinked a few times clearing his vision, "Ugh, anyone get the license plate of that crowbar that hit me? . . . " he chuckled. Once his eyes adjusted he didn't recognize the man who was sitting in front of him in the suit, but he did recognize the one standing behind him. ". . . . Well you look an aweful lot like someone I introduced to my crowbar about a year ago." The beginning of his infamous cackle began to tickle the back of his throat, pushing Jason over the edge. He leapt at the clown, but was frozen in place by an ice cold force he couldn't see.

Landon held up a hand stopping Jason from his attack. "Sorry my friend, but the adults need to have a chat." Landon snapped his fingers and Jason vanished in black smoke.

The Joker gave a mild jolt of surprise. "Whoa, you gotta teach me that! There are a few associates of mine I wouldn't mind making disappear off the face of the earth without all of that nasty and expensive acid, and gasoline, or cement shoes."

Landon smirked. "It sure makes cleaning easy, names Landon, I run hell."

Joker chuckled. "And here I thought Batsy ran Gotham, heh."

"Not that hell darling. This one." Landon leaned forward and tapped the clown's forhead with his middle finger. Joker looked like someone hit them in the head with the hammer, his head jerking backwards violently, and his eyes glowing a bright red. The episode lasted about two minutes before his eyes cleared back into their original yellow-like color before a howl of manical laughter filled the apartment.

"WOO! LETS DO THAT AGAIN! COME ON DO IT AGAIN!"

Landon stared blankly at the mad clown. **_Interesting. Not many can take a glimpse into hell. Hmmmm._**

When it was clear Landon wasn't going to undulge his request his smile dropped slightly. "Awe party pooper, no cake for you," Joker eyed Landon curiously now, "So your one of those demon thingy's I've been hearing so much about these days."

Landon maintained a passive smirk, "The King of those 'demon thingy's' darling, I AM Hell."

Joker looked unimpressed. "Forgive me if I don't curtsy, I'm a little tied up after all, heh" He pulled against the ropes that held him, not really trying to escape. "Though I'm tickled pink that you found the time to meet with 'lil 'ol me."

Landon chuckled, "Honestly I've been trying to have this little meet and greet with you for some time, but our calanders never quite synched up."

Joker sighed shaking his head, "I DO apologize for that, I mean I've been so busy spreading joy, and putting smiles on faces that I forget to check my inbox."

"No, you seem to only have time for the Batman and his children these days, as evident by Mr. Todd and Miss Gordan."

Joker didn't seem that surprised. "Oh you know about that do you?"

"There isn't much that goes on in the dark that I don't know about, up to and including the unique brand of 'fun' that your known for."

"Heh, you truly are my number one fan if you've gone through all this trouble to spy on me."

Landon shrugged, "I'll admit I've taken an interest in you," he leaned his elbows on his knees, "would you like to know why?"

Joker giggled, "I'm all ears."

Landon snickered. He had his full attention. "Only a handful of . . . person's of interest like yourself have existed throughout history, each as curious as the next, what I want to know . . . can you feel how empty you are?" Landon of course was refering to the fact that the Joker had no soul.

Joker pondered for a moment, "Well I am feeling a bit hungry." Landon waited a moment, but he was really trying to see inside the clown's mind. He couldn't see any memories, thoughts, or anything, just . . . colors . . . ? Joker raised a quizical and teasing eyebrow. "Are you trying to take a sneak peek into my mind?"

Landon ceased his probing, "You knew when I tried to see into your mind?"

Joker chuckled, "It's not the first time someone has tried to take a trip into camp Joker, whenever it happens it's like a shiatsu massage on my frontal cortex. See anything interesting? I've been out of my mind for years, and I would LOVE to know what's going on in there."

Landon snorted a laugh, "Only colors, but I can tell I was right to be fascinated by you."

"Well I'm an interesting guy. So tell me, as the ruler of hell do you have a nice cozy spot all ready to go if or when I take the big plunge downstars, that is assuming I'm going to hell after all?"

Landon raised a brow. "You think you'll end up in the penthouse?"

Joker looked shocked. "Well why wouldn't I after all the people I saved," more confusion, "Of all the performances I've done that have been considered monstrous, or acts of terrorism, how many of those poor souls were afflicted with an incurable cancer, depression, disease, or stuck in horrid jobs and bad marriages, having no money or hope, only for them to feel a sense of liberation and freedom as soon as I put a smile on their faces. Now does that make me a demon for taking life, or an angel for providing mercy to those who NEED it, who CRAVE release from the MADNESS this world has to offer? And then once I finally roll feet first into a mortuary will I be headed North or South? A better question is, why should I care? I've already experienced the joy's of going through life with a smile on my face, and the madness and torture for NOT being able to spread my unique brand of cheer to those that NEED it. The only question I have for YOU, your highness, is can you offer me ANYTHING, from Heaven or Hell that I can't achieve right here and right now?"

Landon remained passively quiet. **_Interesting. He doesn't care about where his soul goes if he had one, almost like . . . . he already knows he doesn't have a soul . . . ._**

The Joker began chuckling to himself. "You know this reminds me of a joke. See a property manager for an apartment complex dies and soon finds himself standing at the pearly gates. He meets an angel who tells him he gets to choose between heaven or hell, so he checks out hell first. When he gets their it's the BIGGEST party he's ever seen, there's singing and dancing and women, and everyone is laughing and having a grand 'ol time. Next he checks out heaven and finds everything to be white and pristine, people are speaking with each other softly and serenely, but he's bored after five minutes. So the angel asks the apartment manager where he'd like to go, and he immediately responds with a resounding 'send me to hell, send me to hell'. The angel grants his wish ans sends him straight to hell, but once he get's there the party is over, and all you see is screaming, and torment, and well HELL. He asked the devil what happened to the party, and he responds, 'your a property manager! when you came by you were a potential tenant, today your just another resident."

He waited a beat before the Joker began slowly building to his infamous cackle that chilled even the most hardened villain to the core, and Landon was humble enough to admit that he took shivered in his presence. In the midst of his laughing Landon's phone alerted him to a text message.

" . . . Bloody hell . . . " Landon disappeared in black smoke, the mad clown's cackle continuing into the night.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier. St. George, Utah.**

Seymour spun the dial on his helmet until it landed on the function that allowed him to see through the walls of the abandoned church.

"What do ya got Seymour?" Rose Wilson moved her head closer to his own causing the cyclops to color slightly at the pale beauties close proximity.

"Uh, got, uh," She turned to face him, blue eyes peering from behind the orange and black bandana mask she wore, puzzled as to why he was so nervous. He cleared his throat getting his thoughts together, "I've got six hostiles inside."

"Demons?" she asked.

He turned the dial again, "No heat signatures, looks like you're good to use them special swords."

She smirked then turned to the rest of her team, taking notice that Blackfire and Red-X was not with them. "We're two down Rose," Cody Driscoll noted, "What's the play?"

Rose took a few breaths then turned to the archer. "Speedy, you provide cover from above," The former Teen Titan nodded in understanding then she turned to his fiance. "Jade, you and Cody flank from the sides, make sure no one gets out. Seymour, your with me. We got it?" Her team nodded once, "Alright, let's move."

Her team made their way over to the abandoned church, but Rose felt a hand grip her shoulder. Her teammate, and friend removed the smiling cat-like mask so that they were meeting face to face. Rose recognized the uneasy look in her eyes, for it was in her own. "You sure about this?"

Rose looked back to the church then back to her, "You feel it to?"

Jade removed her hand. "I was trained by the league of assassins, and what they taught me has been seared into my brain, and you have the similar training, making our instincts sharper then most, and right now they're screaming at me that this is a bad idea."

Rose contimplated what she was told, to be honest she felt the same way, the teachings of her father ringing in her ears telling her that something wasn't right about this. But then another voice echoed inside of her. Landon had asked her earlier if she could handle this, and she assured him that they could without Blackfire or Red-X. She couldn't let him down, she couldn't let her father down.

"We're going." Rose turned away from Jade and made her way to the church. Jade knew where this kind of attitude was coming from, she too was under the shadow of an oppressive father, struggling to impress the unimpressable, and it may end up hurting them in the process. Maybe they could do it, maybe they could win this one . . . .

But just in case, Jade reached for a small device she carried on her belt, getting the contact ready, hopefully she wouldn't need to use it.

* * *

Rose kicked the rotted double doors down, Seymour having his hand on the dial of his helmet and Rose holding one of the demon killing katana's in an underhand grip. Rose took a headcount. Just as Seymour had said, there were seven of them, three on each side of the alter and one in the center, each dressed in long snow white robes with golden trims and hoods drawn over their heads, each with the heads down and softly swaying side to side. None of the occupants turned to face the two teens as they stormed inside, instead continued in their swaying and muttering.

Rose could feel her instincts screaming at her to turn tail and run, but she shoved them down under the guise of determination, a determination to complete the mission. "HEY!" She screamed in an attempt to get their attention.

Six of the beings didn't stop their swaying, but the one in the center stopped all movement, then pulling the hood off of his head turned to face them.

Seymour's hand fell from his helmet, "Brother Blood?!"

The man gave a smug sneer at Seymour, his arms folded behind his back, "Seymour, if it isn't my other FAILURE!" His bellowing echoed through the church, both teens jumping at the sudden outburst, but the figures at the alter remained undisturbed.

Seymour looked over Brother Blood with puzzlement. "Wait aren't you supposed to be half metal or something?"

He was correct, the last time anyone saw Brother Blood, he had changed himself into a cyborg, mirroring the blueprints of the titan Cyborg, but now he was flesh and blood. Brother Blood glanced at his own body. "As strong as my other form was, it had it's limitations, like easily being pulled to pieces by Cyborg for example, but there was no way I would be able to get my flesh and blood back, unless of course I made a new friend."

"Indeed." A man with sandy blonde hair back in a ponytail and a scraggily beard dressed in a dark brown biker jacket stepped up beside Brother Blood.

Brother Blood chuckled. "Oh I jumped at the chance to rid the world of that treacherous little brat, Jinx. Then Marik here made me an offer I couldn't refuse-"

"-help us destroy the Titans and I'll make him flesh and blood again." Marik finished, "Sure he failed, but he was able to orchastrate an attack on Titans Tower from a prison cell, that alone impressed me enough to give him another chance, and now that you've finally arrived, my latest experiment can finally get started."

"Experiment?" Rose took a cautionary step backwards, her grip getting tight around the handle of her katanna, once again her instincts telling her to run fast and far.

"Why yes," Marik began pacing in front of the men who were still swaying side to side and muttering, "See I'm testing out a few new creatures to serve as soldiers for Trigon's eventual army, I'm just glad our entel proved correct when they said Landon's little goon squad was going to show up." Entel? Holy shit, someone sold us out! Rose growled to herself. "So while Sebastian and I sit back and enjoy the show, you kids have fun." Marik stood to the side and whistled to the men in the white robes, though by now they knew they weren't men.

They stopped swaying and stood up straight, then the began to rip apart the robes they were dressed in revealing the beasts underneath. Seven foot tall grey monstrosities covered in with exoskeletal plates of what looked like solid rock covered their entire bodies, including the tops of their heads. The only things not covered were their mouths and magma-like fissures and cracks running through their bodies. Atop their heads were these fan-like helmets to further protect their bodies in battle, but the most notible features of these beasts were their right arms. They didn't have hands, but instead was a giant club-like weapon with a sort of red glowing center that reminded them of Cyborg's sonic cannon, but a more rock-like growth. They were frightening, and growling towards the teens.

"I call them Razors, a combination of a demonic entity-"

"-and my Cyborg bots." Brother Blood smirked.

The Razors were snarling and salivating as they awaited the orders of their master to begin the feast. "Attack!" Marik ordered.

"Seymour NOW!" As the Razors raised their right club-like arms, Seymour raised a shield using his helmet and just in time too. A bight red and orange blast shot from their arms and began to beat against his shield. Rose took cover behind Seymour, then tapped a comm link in her ear. "Speedy,"

"Way ahead of ya." Arrows began raining from the ceiling towards the creatures immediately getting their attention.

"Risk, Cheshire, take down Blood and Marik. Landon has Marik on a watch list and he need to take him down." Both of her teammates agreed.

"Rose," Seymour was beginning to groan under the pressure of the Razors attacks, but Rose also noticed that four of them were getting closer, while two of them pushed past the teens for the roof.

"When I say go, drop the shield and dive for cover behind the benches." Rose whispered to Seymour.

"I . . . don't know . . . if I can . . . hold this."

Rose kept her eyes planted on the Razors. Just a few . . . more . . . steps . . . "NOW!" Seymour instantly dropped the shield and dove for cover. Rose leapt into the air over the Razors attacks, drawing her second Katanna, and swung the blades down on the nearest creature. Sparks shot into the air as metal made contact with stone, but it didn't give an inch. "Oh no . . " The Razor used it's free arm to grab the girl off of him and threw her against the benches of the church, breaking them into a thousand wooden pieces.

"ROSE!" Seymour turned the dial and began blasting the Razors to draw their attention away from the girl, well his plan worked. Three of them turned to him and raised their blasters towards the cyclops. Seymour turned the dial again shooting a large yellow bubble trapping one of them in a solid round cage. Seymour spun the dial again and continued to blast away at the beasts baring down on him.

Rose lay on the stone floor of the church, her torso aching from what was likely bruised ribs, but her fathers advice to push through the pain brough her back to her feet. The Razor blasted at her again, but she moved to the right kicking some of the wooden debris towards it's face. Seeing as it didn't have any eyes, her attempt to distract it hardly phased the beast, but the clunk of the wood against it's skull caused him to shake his head. Rose sumersaulted away from it's blast, then threw one of her blades into the cracks of the Razors armor. It howled in pain, but it wasn't a kill shot. With the other blade she piecered through the cracks again right where it's heart was supposed to be. It growled again, but Rose was going to have to stab it a few more times for the kill to take effect, so she went to work to bring the creature down.

"Hm," Brother Blood rubbed his chin, "Your creatures are quite solid, they don't fall easily."

"That's the idea," Marik smirked. Suddenly Marik felt a presence right beside him. He threw up his hand stopping the attack from the young blonde man dressed in a light blue jump suit, then with a flick of his wrist threw the young man into the benches. He turned back to Blood, "Hold that thought," and he made his way to where the injured teen was getting back to his feet.

Blood chuckled as the young man crashed back into the ground, but he had his own issues. He moved his head to the side as Sai missed his face by inches. He bobbed and weaved around the ninja assassins attacks with the small ninja blades, but all the while he kept a smug grin on his face as if toying with her. Finally Cheshire throw a backwards flying kick into Blood's face, knocking him onto his back, and making him quite upset. Cheshire leapt into the air, intent on dealing a final blow to the cult leader, but Blood removed his robe, throwing it into her face as a distraction, then charged throwing a fist into her gut, then elbowing her in the back taking her down to the floor. Blood raised a boot to begin stomping the girl, but an arrow with a boxing glove on the tip hit him square in the jaw.

Cheshire pulled the robe off of herself, then sent a glance at her fiance. "Only I'm allowed to push you around Jade." he said over the comm device.

"Psh, you wish handsome." Cheshire dove for blood again, as Speedy continued to loosen arrows at the creatures, however is in haste to protect Cheshire, he hadn't noticed two of the Razors make it to the roof and opened fire. He couldn't dive for cover, and he didn't have time to fire back, so instead he tucked and rolled into the church, spinning and mid-air and shot a grappling arrow into the ceiling. With the arrow connected to a wire on his belt, he used to more arrows to fire at the rooftops of the church and exploding on impact, but his attack also broke apart the roof that was connecting him to the ceiling, so now he too was crashing to the stone ground along with the Razors.

Speedy hit the floor with a rolling thud, knocking the wind out of him and the bow out of his right hand, then a explosive pain errupted from his arm as one of the Razors slammed it's foot on top of it, crushing it instantly. Speedy screamed a scream of complete and utter pain as all feeling left his right arm, the Razor continuing to grind it under it's foot. The Razor growled with victory then aimmed it's blaster at Speedy's face.

"ROY NO!" Cheshire, forgetting about Brother Blood compeletly, threw a handful of smoke pellets at the creature dissorienting it, and knocking it away from Speedy. She ran to his side, the archer hissing and wincing in pain.

"Tell me . . . how bad is it?" he groaned.

Cheshire glanced at his arm, but had to hold back the vomit. It was COMPLETELY crushed like a bug being smashed on a windshield. She gulped. "It's fine."

He chuckled a painful chuckle. "Your a . . .liar." He began to shake as his body slowly started to go into shock. Cheshire glanced at her teammates. Rose had just barely finished killing one of them and was assisting Seymour, and Marik and Blood were fighting off Risk.

"We need help." Cheshire reached for the device that was at her hand and smashed the button, hoping and praying that her call would be answered.

Risk blocked an attack from Blood, using his foot to kick Marik away, then brought it back to kick Blood off of him. Blood caught his foot in his hand, then spun him around the decrepit benches, shattering them into pieces as he did so, then sent him flying towards the demon Marik who threw a punch into his stomach and took him to the floor with his hand around his neck.

"Not bad my friend," Marik grinned.

Risk choaked, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Risk threw his knee into Marik's ribs releasing him instantly. Risk got to his feet, blocking a kick from Blood, then threw a punch into his chest, then threw a back kick at Marik who came back to finish him. Marik grabbed his leg throwing the young man against the wall with a crack. Risk fell to his hands and knees, only to be kicked in the ribs by Marik, sending him into the air, then grabbed him mid-air and tossed him back to Blood, who punched him in the face, knocking him back into Marik's waiting hand that wrapped around his throat.

Risk's wheezed heavily, his face broken and bloody. "Like I said, not bad, just not good enough." Then Marik threw his fist into Risks chest.

Rose pulled her katanna out of another dead Razor. Her total kill count . . . two. Her blades were chiped and dented, making them blunted and usless as they crashed against the stone armor. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Marik, with his fist through her teammate Risk. Marik tossed the lifeless teen aside, Rose watching in horror.

"ROSE!" Cheshire screamed to her team leader, "WE NEED TO PULL BACK!"

Rose couldn't think . . . she couldn't speak . . . her world seem to be crashing down on her. She failed . . . she failed her father . . . she failed Landon . . . she failed Joey. She . . . was a failure. Someone pushed against her, pushing her back with Cheshire and the wounded Speedy. He was out cold, his arm bleeding without ANY signs of stopping.

Seymour stepped in front of them, bringing up a shield to protect his teammates. "We need to get out of here!" he yelled back to them.

"ROSE!" Cheshire yelled at the white haired girl, who only stared in a frozen shock. Speedy was wounded, Risk was dead, and they were next.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Seymour growled, "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

That seemed to snap Rose out of her daze. "NO! NO ONE IS GETTING LEFT BEHIND!" The Razors continued to blast against his raised shield of the young teen.

"JUST . . . GO!" To late. Marik shot a blast of black energy at the cyclops shattering his shield, leaving him open to attack. The focused attacks of the four beasts blasted against Seymours helmet. He screamed in agony as his helmet melted under their attacks, his teammates watching in horror, Rose now failed Seymour.

Out of the window an arrow colored bright green attatched itself to the Razors blaster and let out a stream of gas blinding the demons and halting their attacks.

Rose ran to Seymour searching for a pulse. "What was that?" she asked out loud.

Cheshire recognized the arrow that was fired, a smile coming to her face. "Backup."

More green arrows rained from the ceiling ontop of the beasts, each being loosed from a young blonde women dressed in green pants, and top that cut off below her chest showing off her midrif. She wore a green mask that still showed her blue eyes as they darted from one creature to the next as she shot more arrows at the beasts.

"Need some help?" The voice came from above her from a young man in a blue and black armored suit with wings that looked like bug wings. His arms crafted to look sonic cannons that unleashed a blue fury over the demon soldiers.

"Thanks Blue." The young women thanked, then ran to Cheshire's side.

"I didn't think you'd come, Art." Cheshire admitted.

The one called Artimus chuckled. "That's what families for."

"Jade I've got a pulse!" Rose shouted.

Artimus looked up utilizing the psychic connection martian teammate initiated from before the mission. _M'gann we need a lift out of here._

On it.

"Blue, we're outta here!" Artimus yelled to her teammate.

Blue Beetle glanced over his shoulder. "'Bout time!" The ceiling above them caved in to reveal a red martian ship that floated down into the building, and opened the back for the teams to step inside.

"This is our ride." Artimus and Cheshire helped Speedy into the ship while Rose got Seymour into the ship behind them, while Blue Beetle provided the cover fire.

Jamie Rayes, these creatures are unnatural beings and wont be defeated easily.

Blue Beetle looked over his shoulder to the scarab attatched to his spine. "We're not trying to beat them just buy our friends time."

They have made it to the ship, it is our turn to escape.

"Then blast get us out of here!" Blue Beetle's weapon's vanished from his arms only for his power to be concentrated to the center cannon on his chest and fired at the Razors, blinding and disorienting them enough to escape. "Let's go!" The Blue Beetle took off to the martian ship, leaving Marik and Brother Blood to watch them fly off into the distance.

"Damn it!" Blood cursed.

"What's the problem? My beasts proved quite formidable against Landon's little team, our informant is proving reliable, though I doubt they'll live to see the end of this day. Something that will distract Landon enough for me to achieve my goals."

"And what about my goals?" Blood glared.

Marik smirked. "Worry not, once Trigon has risen again, your plans will come to fruition. The enslavement of all the heroes and what not."

Blood continued to glare at the back of Marik's head, the sounds of the Razor's feeding on Risk's corpse sounding behind them.

* * *

Blue Beetle finished scanning the two injured Teens. "They've both lost a lot of blood. We have to get them medical attention immediately." He turned to the pilot of the ship, a young women with verdent skin, auburn hair, a white t-shirt with a bright red X across her chest, with blue gloves and boots, her face dusted with freckles. "Get us to the Watchtower-"

"No." Both Artimus and Cheshire stood, but it was Artimus that addressed them. "These guys aren't exactly on good terms with the League, we can't take them there yet."

"Well if we can't go to the Watchtower, were can we go?" The green skinned girl asked.

Artimus looked to Cheshire, "Head to Titans Tower West in Jump City. Inform them that Speedy and Seymour need medical attention ASAP."

Blue Beetle looked from Cheshire to Artimus. He didn't know this Cheshire, but he trusted Artimus, and if Artimus trusted her then so did he. "M'gann, take us to Titans Tower."

M'gann nodded and placed the corrdinates into her ship. Cheshire glanced over at her unconscious fiance, then over to Rose who was curled up in the corner of the ship, defeat and dispair weighing heavily on her shoulders. Cheshire sighed reaching for her own communicater specifically for contacting Landon.

* * *

 **Morning**

Landon didn't bother getting a glass for his scotch, instead drinking right from the bottle . . . his third bottle.

"Mister Landon?" His assistant Chip appeared in front of him, "What is the matter? How did the raid in St. George go?"

Landon was quiet for a moment as he tinkered with the bottle of scotch. "Not . . . well." Chip raised a brow waiting patiently for him to continue. "They were waiting for them when they got there."

"They?"

Landon took another drink, once again cursing his demoncy for prohibiting him from getting drunk. "Marik has become butt buddies with Brother Blood, and using his talents to create monsters fit to distroy my team, and the Titans. Speedy lost his arm in the attack, Seymour probably wont make it to nightfall, and Cody is dead."

Chip lowered his head, "Oh . . . I'm so . . "

"It get's worse," Landon became quiet again, "Someone had informed them that my team was coming . . . and know one know's where Blackfire is . . "

"Sir . . . do you think she . . "

"I do," Landon set the empty bottle down and grabbed a recording device, "and the worst part is I have it all on tape. I knew Blackfire had a trecherous tendency so I made sure to tap all of the calls going in and out from my team and associates, courtesy of the Batman." Landon tapped a button on the recorder.

 _"What did you find out for us?"_ The first voice on the tape, Landon knew as Marik, the other voice he knew as well . . . . .

. . . . but it wasn't Blackfire.

 _"Landon's team will be in St. George in half an hour, right now I have him in Gotham so there wont be any chance of him coming to the rescue."_

 _"And what of the dragon boy?"_

 _"Taken to the Arena as I promised, he wont be a problem. And if we're lucky will suffer an unfortunate death while there."_

Marik chuckled. _"You've done well Chip. Aren't you afraid that Landon has already figured you out?_

Chip scuffed. _"The only thing I'd regret is not doing this sooner."_

 _"I see, well your sacrifice wont be in vain, I'll see to it that Trigon knows of your sacrifice."_

Landon clicked the recorder off glancing at the demon who had been his assisstant since he was made king of hell. Chip removed his glasses and began whiping them off with his sleeve, not in the least bit scared of the demon king. "How long?" Was all Landon asked.

Chip replaced his glasses. "Since we came to Jump City to search for Carnus, when I heard Marik was around I contacted him immediately. I was the one who informed Marik about the girl Terra and her connection to the demoness, Carnus didn't get it from possessing the changeling. I was the one told Marik about Adonis, I pointed Lust in the direction of Titans Tower, I told Marik about the young girl Jinx who was on her death bed at the tower, and that led to Brother Blood's attack. I was the one who pointed Carnus in the direction of Dr. Light to help reset him, unfortunately he didn't attack Raven, but as a consilation prize, he attacked that annoying Kole. BTW, she called me to inform you that your pet has been taken."

"I know," Landon stood up, "I stopped off at the Tower where my team was being patched up and Kole let me know. So I'm assuming Marik knows ALL of my dirty little secrets? And Carnus?"

"Carnus doesn't care either way, in the end I simply led him in secret." Landon nodded at his explaination. "But you are correct to assume that Marik now knows everything."

Landon began to pace around Chip. "I see, and would you happen to know where Blackfire is?"

Chip chuckled. "I do, and let me say you'll never be seeing that alien slut again. But if you'd like I could tell you where-GHAGH!" Blood spurted from Chip's throat when Landon drew a demon blade across it.

"-or I can just kill you." His assistant collapsed to the floor, a dead heap of flesh. Landon began to whipe his face clean of the left over blood with a handkerchief. "I need a minion!" Landon tossed his used handkerchief on Chip's body as two of Landon's demons hauled the corpse away. Landon straigtened his suit and headed for the chamber that held Sloth, though upon opening the doors he recieved another dissapointment.

"Bollocks." he cursed into the empty room.

 **WOW a lot of shit just went down!**

 **What did you guys think I'd LOVE to know!**

 **Next time we'll check in on Raven and BB, along with Cyborg and Kole and how the others are doing in the aftermath.**


	8. Ravaged

**WOW I was not expecting to update tonight, but I got on my laptop and I couldn't stop writing haha, so here we are with another instalment of "Being Evil Has A Price".**

 **It's got a bit of fluff with some badassery, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Read Review and all that :)**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 8: Ravaged**

Raven let out a long painful groan, instantly regretting her decision to come back to the waking world. Her head was pounding, her shoulder was burning and aching from the stabbing Frankie dealt her, and worse yet she had NO idea where she was. Since she was able to the feel the grass around her and hear the wind through the trees along with the smell of a river nearby, she concluded that she was in a forest, but even knowing that fact wasn't much of a comfort. She pried her eyes open, noticing first that it was still night time, maybe the early hours, she couldn't be sure.

The second thing she noticed . . .

"GAH!" She leapt backwards, hitting the back of her head against a tree.

"Easy, princess," Black Beast tried to sooth, "your still injured and shouldn't make any sudden moves."

Raven glanced at him, almost wearily. It WAS Beast Boy, but . . . not. His usual boyish charm was gone, and instead replaced with this more serious and devoted, almost frightening nature. It was unsettling and slightly creepy. "B-Beast Boy . . . " He tilted his head somewhat confused. Raven took a deep breath to sort through her thoughts. Opening her eyes again, she remembered the penny that helped him control his demonic side that was dangling freely around his neck. "C-could you remove the penny and hand it to me please." She held out her hand, Black Beast instantly removing the penny necklace and giving it back to her. It took a moment, but his black and grey coloring washed away revealing the verdent colored changeling underneath.

He sat there in silence for a moment, Raven being able to see the wheels in his head turning as he thought back on the past events. Finally a small sheepish grin spread across his face, "I, uh, overdid it huh?"

She relaxed against the tree, relieved that he seemed to be himself again. "I wouldn't say that, you DID save us from those guys after all. Where did you bring us anyways?"

Beast Boy stood up, his ears twitching and nose sniffing trying to give him a feel for where they were. "Well were at least a few miles away from the train tracks, but I can't tell where the nearest city is." Raven nodded as she attempted to pull herself to her feet, "Hey, hey don't try to get up, you need to heal yourself."

Raven glanced down at her arm that had been loosely bandaged, "I can't heal it. That, knife guy threw a knife into my shoulder, it looked like the same kind of knife that Drake uses. The one made of angel blood. It'll heal in time, but not as quickly as I'd like."

Beast Boy thought for a second, but then shrugged. "Either way, your injured and shouldn't be doing much."

She rolled her eyes, "Then what do you propose we do? Just sit here while I wait to get well enough to heal myself? That could take ages and we only have a a day to get to Wyoming."

He scrunched his face in thought. "Well I have an idea."

* * *

". . . . . well at least we're not flying." Beast Boy, in the form of a wholly mammoth trumpted in agreement. The extinct mammal thundered alongside the train tracks, the dark damsel lying comfortably on the soft green fur on his back. "You didn't have to do this ya know." she told him.

He swiped his trunk from left to right as if waving her off. **_I already told you, don't worry about it Rae, I know your not much for flying unless, your doing it yourself, so I figured a nice cozy mammoth ride will help you heal up._**

She shook her head with a tired eye roll, her fingers mindlessly playing with the soft hair of his current form. Deep in the recesses of her mind, away from the mental connection she had formed with the changeling, she wondered if his human hair felt this soft.

 _ **You should get some sleep. Morning will be coming soon.**_

"Can you tell when we'll get to the next town?"

He lifted his trunk taking a sniff, his ears twitching this way and that listening for the sounds of life. **_We've got a ways, but we're close. Once we get to the next town we'll crash at a hotel, and we may need some supplies since our stuff was on that train._**

She groaned, but was thankful nothing TOO precious was left in her bag. "We don't have time, we have to keep moving-"

 _ **And if "Knife guy", and "cannon-whatever" come back we'll be to tired to fight, we need rest and YOU need to heal up.**_ Beast Boy got quieter for a moment, the only thing heard were his enormous footsteps. **_Besides . . . the longer I'm not that . . Black Beast the better._**

After a few beats Raven asked a question that had been on her mind, "What is it like, when your . . . . him?"

Beast Boy's ears flicked in thought. **_It's weird, I don't remember anything that happens . . . . but I do. It's like a dream where I see everything through foggy, black glasses, but it's not me making decisions. Does that make sense?_**

"Sort of. Like you become the passenger in your own mind?"

 _ **Yeah that's one way of looking at it. Kind of like when I became the Beast, but a thousand times more intense. When I'm an animal I adopt all of it's instincts, habits, wants, needs and things like that. For example now my hearing and smell is a lot better, and my instincts to migrate and seek out my herd are pushing me forward.**_ Beast Boy became comtimplative again for a few minutes. **_But when I'm, him . . . I . . want to hunt . . . sinners, the guilty. I want to rip out their souls, chew it up and spit them out._**

Beast Boy could feel the slight tensing of his passenger, but not in fright, in understanding. "That sounds familiar. Whenever I give in to my demonic heritage I want to, let loose and be a demon."

 _ **It's aweful,**_ Beast Boy continued. **_I mean, I have a hard time saying no to meat as it is, but I want it raw and bloody and breathing and screaming. I want to spread chaos and kill and destroy and punish . . . . is that how you feel sometimes?_**

She tensed again grabbing chunks of his verdant hair in her fists, yet she felt strangely comforted. "That's how I feel every day of my life . . . . "

 ** _. . . oh. How do you . . . deal with it?_**

She gave a little shrug. "I had the teaching's of Azar, the monks, meditation, everything you see me do helps me to control that part of me. Azar used to tell me that I was born with darkness from my father, but I was also born with light from my mother, so I spent every day of my life focusing on the good, or at least trying to." It suddenly his her, maybe that's why she was so protective of him over the last few months. His goofy, light hearted, pureity kept her . . . human.

 ** _Wow . . . I had no idea. Well looks like we have something else in common huh._**

"Well yours was by accident, I had no choice in the matter."

 ** _Well I said it once and I'll say it again, you may have not wanted to be born, but I'm sure happy you were._**

The normally emotionless girl found herself reddening, "Well technically you said 'WE were happy you were born'."

 ** _Well . . . yeah . . some of us more then others._**

Her cheeks ignited with fire. **_Well that's . . . . sweet. Oh god did he-_**

 ** _Yup I sure did._**

She could feel him smiling his wide toothy grin had he been in his human form. She just rolled her eyes trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position. "Wake me when we get there." she muffled into his fur, Beast Boy continuing to laugh to himself trumpeting in victory.

* * *

Cyborg placed a thin blanket over the small form of the now sleeping Kole. Even though she was panicked and worrying, she couldn't fight sleep anymore and passed out on the common room couch.

"Looks like you guys had a rough night as well." Cyborg saw the member of the Justice League's "special ops team" standing at the doorway with his arms folded, his black and blue helmet removed to reveal the young hispanic male underneath.

"Your telling me," Cyborg agreed, "Blue Beetle right?"

He nodded, "You can call me Jaime if you want though." The two metal warriors shook hands. "Sorry for bardging in on you guys, but we didn't have much choice."

Cyborg waved him off, "It's all good, I just can't believe it." The two left the common room and headed towards the direction of the medical wing. "Do you have ANY idea what happened?"

Jaime shook his head. "Just the basics. Artimus' sister sent out an S.O.S. and M'gann and I were the only one's available to help."

"And her sister is Cheshire?"

Jaime shrugged, "I guess. When we got there she and others were being attacked by these, creatures and I, nor this guy had ever seen before." Jaime pointed to the scarab on his back. "It's familiar with almost every creature in the galaxy, but with those things he was clueless."

Cyborg looked at the scarab with curiosity. "If I remember correctly, Robin said something about that thing being attached to your spine."

He scoffed, "Yeah, it's a long story, but bottom line it's here to stay. Though it comes in handy sometimes."

Cyborg nodded, reminding himself to ask about the device at a later time, his mind going back to the creatures Jaime was talking about. "They were probably demons."

Jaime stopped walking, Cyborg unknowingly getting a few steps ahead before turning to face him. "D-demons, like _el diablo_? I-I thought they were like a story, or something."

Cyborg shook his head, "They are as real as you an me, and have been a thorn in our side for months now."

"Damn . . . " Jaime crossed himself, before meeting Cyborg's pace again, just as the two made it to the med bay, where they were met by Miss Martian and Artimus out in the hall just by the doors.

"How are they?" Cyborg asked.

Miss Martian shook her head, "Speedy will at least recover, but they had to remove his arm to save his life, it's still touch and go with the other one."

"'They'?" Jaime raised a brow.

"Someone flew in a team of doctors to work on those two," Artimus explained, "Where they came from we have no idea, but the had to fly the kid with the helmet out of here. Speedy's resting now."

"My boss called them in," Cheshire, who had been with Speedy the whole time, stepped out of the med bay. Her cat-like mask removed, revealing the dark, troubled girl underneath.

"Your boss, the one taking care of mom?" Cheshire nodded, "How the hell does he have a team of doctors on call like this?"

"As he puts it, he has no shortage of doctors that owe him favors." She responded.

"This guy sounds like Lex Luthor." Jaime pointed out.

"Please," Everyone jumped at the english accent that sounded right behind them, "Luthor only WISHES he was in my league."

"Guys you remember Landon," Cheshire gestured to the demon.

"Did you find out who sold your team out?" Cyborg asked. Once Cheshire had gotten ahold of Landon and told him about what had happened he knew someone had sold them out, now he had to find who it was.

"I have, and the matter has been dealt with." Landon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was Blackfire wasn't it?" Cheshire growled, "Or Red-X, they were in on it together-"

"Easy pussycat, it was neither of them. X is in Gotham, and Blackfire is still M.I.A."

"Well can you at least fix Speedy?" She asked shrugging off her sisters hand as she tried to comfort her.

"Sure if one of you is willing to fork over a soul."

"HEY! What's going on here? What happened with the guy that sold you out?"

Landon sighed in exhasperation. "My assistant, Chip has been working for the bad guys this whole time, sharing information that has been responsible for all of our headaches over the past month. Now he's dead, but it doesn't matter since I don't know what Marik knows or what he'll use against me."

"Wait, you killed him?" Cyborg raised his organic brow, "That doesn't sound like you."

"What can I say," Landon shrugged, "I was grumpy." He glanced around at the small group, then noticed something. "Where's Rose?"

* * *

"You sure your old enough missy?"

The curious young women with the snow white hair and sapphire blue eyes only glared at the bartender, her brows knit together in a furious line only adding to her intimidating stare. He gulped, a visible shudder shooting down his spine, dashing any hopes he or anyone sober enough had of chatting up the leather clad, clearly vulnerable (emotionally) young attractive women. Without removing her eyes from the barkeep, she reached into one of the pouches on her belt and removed three pristine hundred dollar bills.

"Does it matter?" Her voice was laced with anger, impatience, and deep beneath the anger was hurt and shame.

He glanced from her never wavering gaze to the bills and with a small shrug, pocketed her money and placed the emotionally numbing beverage in front of her. "Keep them coming," she called once she powered the first drink down in a matter of seconds.

And thus it continued, drink after drink after drink of sorrow stoping alcohol, the memories of her failure as a warrior, a leader, and a daughter slowly being washed away. But it wasn't enough. She could still hear them. The condescending voices telling her she couldn't be a leader, that she was sloppy, that she needed more training, that she was nothing more then the daughter of a killer, and her very existence was an accident.

She reached into another of her pouches removing a small needle, a gift that was given to her by her late father, Deathstroke the Terminater. She fiddled with the small vile watching the slightly glowing blue liquid dance about the tube.

* * *

 _"Father, this could save you-"_

 _"-I know, and I don't care." Slade waved off her concerns._

 _"But-"_

 _"No. I've told you," he grew quiet, his arms folded behind his back as he looked over the city skyline, "I am through being the Deathstroke. I've lost . . . . to much." He glanced over his shoulder at the vile in her hands, "that is all that remains of the serum that made me the monster that I was. Please . . . dispose of it."_

 _Rose glanced at the serum then back, "But . . father . ." He remained motionless, shoulders back and stiff, his back rigid, a posture she knew well as the one that told her the conversation was over_.

* * *

Obviously she was unable to comply with his request. This small needle contained the very substance that made her father the most feared swordsman ever known, the Deathstroke. Barely a teaspoon and she too would . . .

She tightened her grip around the needle before pushing it back into her pouch, out of sight, but NOT out of mind. She went for her glass taking another drink, once again pushing the feelings away. She needed more, she needed something to help lift the weight of the world off of her shoulders, to help bring some form of order to the chaos. An opportunity presented itself out of her peripheral vision in the shape of a larger bearded man who was eyeing her hungrily. It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, she was aware of the allure she had on men, being perceived as the bad girl, the curvature and athletic tone of her body, her fair skin and inviting blue eyes, but she never used her feminine wiles, opting for more honorable solutions in stealth and combat.

But now, who gives a damn?

"Oh goodness why is it so hot in here?" She unzipped the front of her leather outfit, showing off a generous amount of her "wiles", and even should off a bit of a connecting red bra strap. She gave a long stretch of her back, pushing out her bosom for God and everyone else to see, especially the gentleman staring from across the bar.

Even though he had zeroed in on her ages ago, it still took him a while to approach her with the expected proposition. After another few minutes of meaningless chit chat, he finally got to the point. "You wanna get outta here?"

The bartender glanced at the older man with revulsion, but wasn't any of his business, besides, she didn't seem apposed to the idea at all. She coyly leaned forward breathing a smile into his face and making she her ample bosom were in sight in case he thought of backing out. "Where did you have in mind." Her voice was low and sultry despite not having practice or experience, it came quite naturally to her.

His fingers twitched with lust-filled anticipation, his mind solely on his next conquest. "I've got a van out back."

The Rose that she had just spent the evening smothering would have been mortified of the idea of her first time in a van, much less with this sweaty bar hopping pervert, but again who gives a damn.

The two stood up from their barstools, Rose temporarily losing her footing under the weight of the copious amount of alcohol now flooding her system. She giggled at her misstep, her "companion" thanking his lucky stars for the find of the century. Although whatever depraved plans he may have had for the evening were cut short by a tall, dark, menacing looking man standing between them and the door.

"Landon!" She shouted giddily, "war youin ere."

Landon raised a brow at her slurred speach, but otherwise remained expressionless, "I came by to sample the . . . . charming ambiance." He wrinkled his nose at the atmosphere glancing around until his dark eyes landed an the man standing beside her.

"OH Lanon, thisss my new mest frien," she leaned in closer to the demon, the stentch of alcohol strong on her breath, "we're gonna to do . . IT in his van, wanna come?"

"Uh, none of that. I'm a one man act."

Landon snorted, "I'm sure it's a short performance, leaving behind a very disappointed audience."

He glared at the englishmen taking a step closer and making sure to move aside his coat to show a knife tucked into his belt, "Do you mind getting out of my way friend, I would hate to carve up that pretty face."

Landon couldn't help but let a laugh escape his throat at this mortal's attempt to frighten him. Landon waved his hand, binding the man in a frozen state, binding him in an invisible black ethereal hold, unable to move or speak, only blink and frantically move his eyes from side to side in terror. Landon brought his nose and inch from his own. "You don't know torture you little insect." Landon removed the pathetic knife from his pants pocket, the man sweating not knowing what the englishman had planned for his knife, but Landon casually tossed it aside without a second thought.

Rose glanced from him back to Landon, a flirtacious look coming over her lovely features as she tilted her head, her fingers dancing over the zipper on her outfit. "I see how it is, you want me for yourself?" Rose took the zipper and began pulling further downward revealing her toned abdomanals and her navel. Landon grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we go back to the tower."

Rose gave a small shrug, but kept her coy smile. "Whatever you say baby." He rolled his eyes, but not before glancing at the man who was still frozen in place. His eyes were still darting around wondering how to get himself out of this perdicament, but Landon had no intention of unfreezing him. Landon could see inside his tainted soul, guilty of lust, depravity, delighting in the harm of young women in the very van he planned on bringing Rose. Landon could care less about what drives people, in the end they all either went up or down, but in this case.

Landon glanced at the bar, ignoring the knife and grasped a metal spoon and slowly slid the handle into his eyeball until it had pierced the squishy bits of his brain. He eyed everyone in the bar, all of which were to terrified to confront him or the girl he was with, and without another word, vanished with the white haired girl in tow. As soon as he left, the man unfroze, only to collapse onto the ground, dead.

* * *

Titans tower was quiet, everyone he had met already asleep, and stood to reason they would remain that way well into the next afternoon. Landon placed the drunken Rose onto the bed in Raven's room, knowing the demoness in question wasn't going to be needing it anytime soon, and left her there to rest. She was going to be in for a rough morning that was for sure. Landon sauntered down the halls of the tower, thinking back once again to his current predicament. Marik knew all of his dirty little secrets by now, which one's his adversary planned on using against him, he couldn't be sure, so he had to prepare for everything, but now there was another pressing matter.

As his powers searched the tower, he was aware of a presence missing, he noticed it when he came by the first time, then again the second time, but before he went into panic mode he needed to find Kole.

Following her unique aura he found the young girl on the common room couch, fast asleep . . . and alone. After gently shaking her shoulder slowly her eyes fluttered open, but were quickly overcome with a look of concern and fear. "Drake!" she sat up hurridly, hoping it had been a bad dream, but when he was nowhere to be found, she slumped her shoulders.

"It's not Drake darling, it's me."

Kole focused her tired vision on the demon in front of her, "Landon? Where have you been? I called you hours ago-"

"I am aware and It's a long story, but I'm here now. Now where's my dragon?"

Kole glared, "You mean MY dragon?"

Landon smirked, "Yes I suppose so. Anyways,"

"We don't know . . . " she trailed off.

Landon shook his head in frustration, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

In a darkened cell, the Dragon Knight stared up into a darkened ceiling above him, his head strapped down with an iron collar, his wrists and anckles shackled down to a chair made of pure iron that was tilted in a diagonal fashion, zapping him of his powers, putting him at the mercy of the "forever soldiers" questioning. General Immortus circled the Dragon Knight, hands clasped behind his back, a grin of dominance and power being worn across his aged features. Yet Drake Daniels kept his gaze upwards, making no movements or acknowledgement of his presence.

It was like this for hours, until finally Immortus spoke. "That was an impressive display out in the arena today." Drake said nothing. "The silent treatment wont make this any different, but if it will please you to know that we wont be subjecting you to any torture this evening."

Drake couldn't help but eye Immortus now, "Awe, and I was so looking forward to it."

Immortus chuckled, stepping in front of him. "I'm sure you were, but I am familiar with your reputation. Many a nights did Amberlyn wonder why you hadn't talked under Landon's methods, and even though times have changed and I'm sure I'd be able to get you to tell me everything I want to know, I don't have the time. Ironic? Sure, but still I've grown impatient in my old age."

Drake rolled his eyes, "Can you just tell me what it is I'm doing here?"

"Well to be honest I had no idea you even existed until the Lanista and I got word that you were very much alive and in Jump City. Who told us, I don't know, but I'm glad they had."

"So what I'm just here to put on a show for you old farts?"

He chuckled, "Among other things, I'm also curious to know how many of you are left."

Drake scoffed, "Well to bad slick, I'm the last of my kind."

"Because I'm sure you'd be so forthcoming with that information even if it was true correct?" Drake met his gaze silently, "I thought so. There are other things my associates and I wish to know mister Daniels, but as I mentioned before, torture would only be a hinderence instead of help, so I've decided on a more, personal approach." One of his bots stepped into view, a video screen showing an image of Drake's girlfriend back at Titans Tower, fast asleep. "She really is lovely mister Daniels, though quite a step down from a queen."

Drake's fists clenched, his necklace pulsing as he tried to summon a speck of his power. "Why didn't you just take her when you had the chance?"

Immortus grinned, a grin Drake was all to ready to whipe off of his face. "Because now she'll go back to her team getting reinforcements to come rescue you. I doubt it will take them long to find your location, and when they do not only will we have her, but an entire crew of Titans that we can use for our purposes, for the Brotherhood, myself, and whoever else wishes to throw their hat into the ring." Drake, not bothering to hide his growing rage, fought against his restraints. "You'd think you would learn something about giving your heart away mister Daniels. You should know that friends, family, love, their all distractions. All that matters is you." He turned to his machines. "Take him below."

"Immortus!" Before the bots could take him, Drake caught his attention. "You may have me right now, but you look into my eyes you son of a bitch. I'm gonna get outta here, and when I do," he looked Immortus dead in the eye showing no sign of fear, and only determination and a dragons fury, "I'm gonna be PISSED."

Drake felt a tremendous sense of satisfaction seeing the ever slight twitching of the "forever soldiers" eye, but it was only a moment, then he ordered his mechanical minions to take the Dragon Knight away.

* * *

Everyone was still fast asleep when Rose Wilson awoke to find herself in Raven's room in the early morning, and after relieving her stomach from the night before in the nearest bathroom, she was now staring at a reflection of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and her face drained of color making her look paler then she normally did. She also noticed she was not wearing her leather outfit and was instead only in her scarlet red laced bra and panties.

One thing was sure though, the weight was back on top of her shoulders.

"But it doesn't have to be."

Behind her reflection she felt strong guiding hands on her shoulders, hear his smooth baratone, and feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck. "Let me help you, let me help you become the next Ravager."

Her eyes had a far off look to them, her face a blank stare, her mouth slightly agape as she gave a small nod. "Yes . . . father."

In her hand an empty needle fell to the floor with a small clink.

 **Big thanks to Adrinsane who told me about the spoon through the eye thing that Landon used to kill that guy. Next time we'll check in with the Doom Patrol and figure out how Raven and Beast Boy are doing on their journey.**

 **see ya then.**


	9. Dragon Fire

**I apologize for not updating this story for quite some time, busy and all that. BUT I'M BACK! with another installment of Being Evil has a Price. Fun fact, FOUR MORE CHAPTERS and this bad boy is over, then we'll move on to the finale.**

 **So many people to thank! I love you all my faithful readers and reviewers, you all make it possible and I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this latest installment.**

 **Read Review, and enjoy!**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 9: Dragon Fire**

"It's not going any where you know."

Kole had been staring blankly out of the enormous window for so long, she hadn't registered anyone walking into the common room, much less someone as noisy as the metal Titan. Kole jumped at his startling entrance. "Huh? Oh I was . . . huh?"

An amused Cyborg plopped down on the couch across from her, "The city it's not going anywhere. you've been dazing out the window for like thirty minutes." Kole muttered an "oh" before returning her gaze to the vast city before her. Cyborg began tapping aimlessly on the armrest of the couch, pretending there wasn't an enormous amount of tension in the air. "So . . . where'd Landon go?"

Kole shrugged a shoulder. "After I told him what happened he took off to make some phone calls, but that was an hour ago."

Cyborg was hardly listening though, instead he was watching her carefully as she spoke. Ever since they met, Kole was this bubbly full of life young women, friendly and loyal to a fault, but as soon as Drake was taken she became . . . . withdrawn?

Once Cyborg was sure she had finished speaking, he asked, "Kole, why don't you believe Drake is gonna be ok?"

Kole face became a blank slate, her tone so flat it would have made Raven proud, "Because Joey wasn't."

The oxygen was sucked out if the room, and with it Cyborg's ability to speak. Joey was Kole's first love, and there were rumors that he was going to propose to her, but Carnus Valogneus shot that to hell when he killed him in cold blood. Kole was different after that, not that anyone could blame her. Sure she lost her parents, but she really did love Jericho and for the first time she felt loved back.

With these thoughts in mind, it wasn't hard to deduce the way she was feeling at the moment. "Kole, what happened to Joey was . . aweful, and no one would blame you for being sad or scared for-"

"-I'm not scared," once again she spoke plainly, so much so it was starting to concern the bionic teen. She glanced at him out if the corner of her eye, "I'm . . . angry." Cyborg didn't need to be an empath to see that the sweet, bouncing Kole had left the building, "I'm SICK of losing friends, I'm SICK of demons and monsters thinking they can toy with us, or hurt our family and friends and those we love. I. Am. SICK of it!"

With his mouth hanging open, he let her outburst sink in. There was a fire in her eyes that he had seen a hundred times, but NEVER thought it would errupt from Kole of all people. He knew she was scrappy, and tough (she did scold him about it after all), but the blaze in those navy blue eyes of hers, that was . . . .

Dragon fire!

The main room computer sprang to life, peeping a bright yellow light, the controls on Cyborgs arm telling him it was an incoming call. "It's the DP." He announced, and with a few taps to his arm the main screen fizzled to life, revealing not robot man, but the silver helmeted Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol and Beast Boys adoptive father. His signature glare caught the Titans off guard, but Cyborg quickly composeed himself with a clear of his throat. "Mister M-Mento sir, I, urm,"

"Cliff has brought us up to speed Cyborg," Mento explained sternly, if Cyborg didn't know any better, he could have sworn he was talking to a military drill sergent, once again reminding him why Beast Boy came to the Titans in the first place, "And I can assure you," he continued, "That General Immortus, along with the other main members of the Brotherhood are still on ice in Paris."

Cyborg narrowed his eye angrily, no he didn't believe Mento, not for a second, but he wouldn't have to say a thing. Kole got to her feet, the fire in her eyes burning like a wild fire, and stomped to the computer, not showing an inch of floundering under his gaze.

"I saw him," she seethed through her teeth, "with my own eyes, I saw Immortus."

Mento held his cool and calm demeaner. "Then you saw someone who looked like him, because I can assure you young lady that-"

"-That what?! The almighty 'Doom Patrol' didn't make a mistake? That there is no way someone got loose on YOUR watch? I KNOW it was him. I recognized the robots that attacked us."

Once again Mento was unphased, but the same couldn't be said for Cyborg who was pretty close to leaking oil. "Cliff mentioned you have a personal interest in this. I shouldn't have to educate you on the risks of having feelings cloud your judgement, but if I have to I will, and afterwards tell Robin that he needs to better manage his teams."

The two Titans were prepared to commence screaming at the arrogent bastard, but something on the screen caught their attention. Specifically, black smoke, whirling around his helmet, but before anyone could call attention to it, his helmet had vanished from atop his head. His reaction was instant. He began fumbling about the control room were he sat, searching for the silver device that helped to channel his psionic powers, cursing in fury as he did so. Kole and Cyborg gaped as the aged, now silver haird man, continuing to thrash about as he searched. Then he froze, his crystal blue eyes zeroing in on something BEHIND the Titans.

"What a miraculous device you have here, mister Dayton." Landon inspected the helmet in his hands as if he was looking over a toaster, "this little toy prevented me from seeing inside your mind, or taking your meat suit for a joyride. Unfortunately, your powers have been amplified for years due to this thing so I still wont be able to, even without it sitting on your fat head."

Mento pounded on his desk, "I don't know how you took it, but return it immediately-"

"-OR WHAT?!" Shadow's surrounding the tower began to move unnaturally under the demon's rage, his eyes hinting at becoming red, "Let me share something with you mister Dayton, I'm having a very bad day and I don't have ANY patience for, well anything really, so here's the deal. Tell me what I want to know and you'll get this back."

The teens glanced back at Mento, who seemed to be on the verge of some sort of panic attack. His breathing was becoming erradic and he was starting to sweat, Kole and Cyborg thinking there was no WAY it could have been that simple. And yet to their surprise Mento began vigorously nodding. "Yes, yes, yes deal okay, now return it!"

Landon snickered, the shadows beginning to subside around them, "Talk first then helmet."

"Wh-What? No I need-"

"Don't mister Dayton." Landon snapped, "I may not be able to see into your mind, but I can see everything else, and we BOTH know you don't wear this fashion statement because of some NEED to control your powers." Whatever it was that Landon knew, it was very clear that he held ALL the cards, "Now talk now, and I'll give this back, AND as a bonus, I wont mention anything to your wife or the green bean."

Without arguement, Mento grit his teeth and began nodding furiously. The beads of sweat flying off of his forhead as he did so. "The Brotherhood escaped a month ago, we don't know how, but they don't seem to be working with each other for the moment. Judging from the files you gave to Cliff about your friend, we assuming he's with someone who calls himself, the Lanista."

"A Lanista? What is that a sandwhich?" Cyborg asked.

"Back in ancient Roman times, Lanista's were essentially slave traders that would throw certain individuals into arena style battles as a way to weed out the strong from the weak. The biggest and the baddest would either be sold or kept." Landon clerified.

"That's right," Mento was beginning to look worse and worse by the second, "but we have no idea where he is."

"Worry not darling, I do. The arena is enchanted, and never stays in one place twice, but for someone like myself I can find it no problem."

The Titans looked him over suspiciously, "And how is it you know where it is?" Kole asked.

Landon shrugged, "What can I say, they provide good sport after all."

"Fine!" Mento got their attention, "You got what you needed, now my helmet."

Landon tossed the device between his hands contimplating whether or not to return the helmet to it's rightful owner, but in the end, he was a creature of his word. "Piece of free advice darling. Theropy." With another toss, the helmet vanished only to reappear in front of the Doom Patrol leader who quickly replaced the device back on top of his head and cutting the video feed. Landon spun on his heel heading for the door, the two Titans close on his trail.

"Yo! What the hell was that?" Cyborg demanded.

"Bargaining my mechanical friend." Landon didn't break stride as he stalked down the halls of the tower, at least not until Cyborg grabbed him by his shoulder to spin him around.

"Look I'm not a fan of his either, but man what you-"

Landon held up his hand, "First off, I'm in a foul mood, and don't have the time for any shit right now. Secondly, the only friend I have in this bloody world is missing and he had information and I got it, and finally, I'm the BLOODY KING OF HELL! Meaning I do what I want, WHEN. I. WANT! And no drill sergent, power addict is going to get in my way. Now you can either come with me, or sit here and pout." He glanced at Kole, "Coming?"

Kole gave a vigorous nod following close behind him. Cyborg sighed, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Hold on, who else is coming with us? There's just us three."

"A Cyborg, a girl who can become indrestructible crystal, and the king of freaking hell, I think we'll be okay."

Landon glanced at her, "Kole you are so SEXY right now, but she's right, and we still have miss Wilson on our side as well," Landon took a quick look around, "Speaking of-"

"-Right here sir." Rose Wilson, back in uniform, approached them. They couldn't help but notice she was carrying herself with a newfound confidence, something Landon found odd. It was only an hour ago that she was devestated, broken, and defeated. But now, with her back straight, chest out, and a sway in her hips, she looked like she was ready for another round. While the other two were excited for another member, Landon kept his scrutinizing gaze on top of her.

"You seem to be doing . . . well?"

She waved him off, "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

Before Landon could respond, Kole stepped in, "Yeah, yeah fine and dandy, now can we please go save my dragon?"

"I'm with her, let's do this!" What was only seen by Rose however was the silhouette of her father, ready to guide her along her way.

* * *

Drake had been imprisoned many times before, and they all ended up smelling and looking the same. Piss, blood, metal, and sweat . . . but mostly piss, chains dangling from the ceiling, and little to no light. Drake let his head lightly thump against the wall he was leaning against, the sounds of quiet chatter and mumbling sounding around him from his cellmates, and far off in the distance he could hear the sounds of the various beasts used in the arena. There was a small variety of individuals that surrounded him, mostly big beefy men that Drake could tell were human, and a few meta men and women, each with one of those PCC's around their necks, he himself didn't need one, since the iron shackles around his wrists made his powers useless.

"You must be the new guy?" Drake wasn't in the mood to make friends, so he promptly ignored those that tried to make conversation, though this one seemed adament. "Normally the new guys try to escape or whatever, but you seem to enjoy being caged."

Drake exhaled slowly, "If there was a way to escape, I'm sure one of my new best friends would have found it by now."

The guy next to him snorted a laugh, "Guess your right. So you some sort of . . . scrapper or something?"

His comment caused Drake to turn his head to look at him. He was just barely able to see him with his ability to see in the dark, "Am I a what?"

The young man, no PCC, but also chained, was dressed in a torn white shirt with a skull in cross bones, but instead of bones they were knives, and jeans. His arms and hands were covered in scars that seemed to be from playing with knives, hopefully he knew what he was doing by now. "Scrapper? You know a decent fighter? I mean these other guys are the brawling type, at least those that aren't meta."

Drake seemed to understand what this guy was talking about, "No, I'm a close personal friend of General Immortus and he thought I'd enjoy being caged and made to fight." He sniped sarcastically.

The other guy was quiet for a moment. "Names Frankie."

Drake snorted in frustration, "Drake."

"Not chatty huh?"

"I'm not much for conversation's while I'm chained up unless I'm paying for it."

Frankie, and those evesdropping, gave quiet laughs, "Sorry, me and my bud have been here for a while. We just barely had a chance to get out, but we botched the mission."

"And just what was your 'get outta jail free card' supposed to be?"

"We were supposed to kill these kids," Frankie saw Drake glare at him disapprovingly, "Hey I wasn't a fan of it either, but we've been doing this dance for a while now and we want out, can you blame us?"

"Frankie, leave the guy alone." Another voice from the other side of the dungeon got his attention.

"Just making a new friend Al, who knows how long he'll last, ya know."

The two began bickering with each other, leaving Drake alone to try and tune out the childish. The bickering continued until Drake felt the familiar tightening of the atmosphere, the air becoming thinner making it difficult to breathe, but the clincher was the chill. An icy blast that shot down his spine that told him exactly who was coming . . . . sort of. Once the pressure in the air released, he was greeted by two soft thuds and a metallic clank telling the powerless knight that at least Cyborg had appeared.

Drake got to his feet, the rattling of his chains chafing against his flesh and keeping him close to the wall. His limited ability to see in the dark helped him to see Cyborg's glowing blue armor, Rose Wilson's shaply figure, and-

"Drake!"

The next thing he knew, the body of his girlfriend was pressed against his own, her arms tightening around his neck. "Your . . . okay . . " she whispered more to assure herself then anything else, something Drake found odd, but at the same time didn't care.

"Of course I'm okay." As best as he could, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, the chains making his movement difficult.

"Dude Is that your girl?" Drake sighed in exasperation, his aggravation reaching it's tipping point with Frankie, "she's a cutie."

Before Drake could defend her honor, the one called Al got his friends attention. "Dude killer at twelve o'clock."

Al and Frankie, along with everyone else in the dungeon, had their eyes glued to the white haired girl in the skin tight, full leather outfit that showed off her every line, hugged every curve, and accentuated all the right spots. The hungry stares weren't lost on the girl, who glanced over her shoulder at her new fans, specifically Al and Frankie. With a teasing smile and a slow drop of her eyelid, she gave an inviting wink to the two assassin's.

"Dude she totally just winked at me!" Al bounced in his spot, rattling his chains annoyingly.

"Your dreaming she winked at me."

Kole let out a laugh as she pulled away from the knight, but he still had his hands on her waist, "Looks like your making friends."

Drake ignored her little jibe, and the bickering of his cellmates. "Kole you shouldn't be here. Immortus is expecting you, and the other Titans."

Kole's happy disposition vanished, replaced with a furious scowl, her blue eyes shimmering with red, "Well bring it on. We can take them, beside's Landon has a special surprise in store."

"Until then let's get you outta here," Cyborg was hard at work removing the iron shackles from Drake's wrist.

A cracking from the ceiling drew their focus to a set of speakers. " **Attention, guests of the arena, as some of you may have seen by now we have a few unwelcomed visitors. Now as you all know, escape is impossible, which includes them so if your thinking of escaping with them, think again, however whoever kills the cyborg and the daughter of the mercenary, and cages the dragon knight and his lover, not only will we set you free, but we'll also send you off with the prize of one hundred thousand dollars!"** A loud beeping sound followed the announcement, opening of the doors and releasing the prisoners from their shackles. Loud shouts and clambering began to echo through the halls, apparently the cell in which they found themselves wasn't the only one holding fighters. **"REMEMBER, the knight and the pink haired girl alive, kill the others. Have fun now."**

The prisoners commenced their attack on the four, Cyborg only managing to get one of Drake's chains off of him, the other was still attached, no surprise there. Cyborg and Rose began fighting them off, Kole and Drake attempting to get his chain off.

Rose drew one of her blades just as the one called Frankie jumped into her field of vision. "Oh your into knives to? Women after my own heart."

Rose rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Something like that." She lunged with her blade, but unbeknownst to her was that Frankie was actually quite skilled not only in attacking, but dodging as well so he evaded her easily . . . at first. She seemed to be able to predict his moved and in a fraction of a second had him pinned against the wall with her katana under his neck. "I move this blade an inch and I kill you." she whispered.

"Whoa, I have never been so turned on in my life," she raised a brow at the odd young man, and yet found him . . . endearing, "You have a boyfriend?"

 **. . . . boom . . . .**

A low rumbling reverberated from beneath them, shaking the prison cells, and causing everyone to cease their attacks for the moment. "Uh . . . what was-"

 **CRASH!**

An enormous pincer shaped claw exploded from the ground, grabbing on to one of the prisoners and dragging them below. Now instead of shouts of excitment at the promise of freedom, they were hearing screams of fear and pain accompanied by snarling, hissing, growling, and roaring. Drake held onto Kole, the chain still attached to his wrist, but the chain was pulled from the wall.

"We need to go," he told her, "but there's something I need to do. You Cyborg and Rose-"

"NO!" she stated firmly, "I'm not leaving you after I JUST got you back."

"You guys go!" Rose shouted, "I'll buy you time, tell Landon to pick me up when your done." Drake, Cyborg and Kole eached glanced at each other, "GO NOW!" The Titans and Drake took off into the hallway leaving Rose behind with a handful of prisoners. Rose drew both of her katanas, staring down her opponents, her father standing behind her with his arms folded behind his back.

He leaned forward, placing his masked mouth inches form her ear, and whispered, "Make me proud."

* * *

The hall was filled with creatures of different sizes and species, claws and fangs ripping and tearing, tentacles and large paws and mucles ripping the fighters apart limb from limb. Blood, entrails, and extremedies decorated the stone walls, but the Titans and Drake were able to weave through the chaos, almost undisturbed.

"Drake," Cyborg called, "You want me to get that chain off?"

Drake wasn't paying attention as his senses alerted him to four prisoners that came down on top of him, and two four armed monstrosities that attacked Cyborg and Kole. Kole leapt into Cyborg's hands, becoming crystal so he could fend the creatures off, leaving Drake alone with the human attackers.

They all charged at once, Drake ducking underneath a rouge punch, and blocking another attack coming down on him with his left forearm. With the chain on his right wrist he flung it backwards, wrapping around the first one's throat, then threw his right foot into another at his side. With a quick jerk of the chain, he pulled his head into the ground knocking him out cold, then pulled the chain away. Drake spun the chain around his fist then threw an iron wrapped punch to the left, taking another down and out. He unraveled the chain, just as the remaining two began pummeling him with as many free shots as they could until they backed him against the wall. Drake kept his fists up guarding his face, but their attacks kept coming, at least until both of them were pulled off of him and beaten senseless.

Drake hit his knees once the beating was over, gasping for air, and spitting up blood. His vision blurry and watery, but he was still able to see someone place their hand in front of his face. Without looking, Drake took their hand and they helped him to his feet. "As much as a hundred grand sounds awesome, it seems like you guys might actually pull this escape thing off and get out alive." Said Frankie. "And if you can put in a good word for me with that white haired chick, that would be awesome."

Al was busy finising off the other one before he joined them, and didn't hear his friends plea for Rose. "Ditto. Just help us get our gear and we'll help you get outta here."

Drake didn't have time to register if these jokers were telling the truth or just trying to pull one over on him so he had little options. "Fine. But first I need to find Immortus." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kole and Cyborg finish up.

* * *

Lanista slammed his fists into the control panel. "They are DESTROYING my arena!" He spun around looking for Immortus, but the "forever soldier" was already planning his escape. "Where do you think your going?!"

Immortus grinned, "Where do you think the phrase, 'he who lives and runs away' came from?" He headed for the doors. "I didn't survive this long by taking chances." The doors opened to let Immortus leave . . .

. . . but he wasn't going anywhere.

A chain wrapped around his neck and pushed him back into the control room and pinned against the wall. Frankie, Al, Cyborg and Kole took positions around Lanista keeping him from going anywhere, Immortus was left to Drake.

"You have something I want." he growled.

Immortus grinned, "Your weapons?" He motioned to a nearby closet that Al and Frankie began to raid.

"No, I want answers," Drake growled through his teeth, "You were there, I want to know what happened to my family."

Immortus cackled. "Your family? HA! Who cares?" Drake tightened his grip, but Immortus wasn't disturbed in the slightest, "Even if I did know what happened to your family, how would you know I was telling the truth about your father, your uncles, sister, brother or your mother?"

Drake's grip relaxed, his eyes widening, "M-My mother? B-but-"

Immortus grinned wider, "You don't know do you? Well once again how would you know I'm telling the truth? Unless of course I have someone that could vouch for me . . . . right Landon?"

Everyone turned to the demon in the suit, his hands in his pockets, his expression blank. "Landon . . . what's he talking about?"

The hell king was silent, "Should I tell him then? About his mother? The Red Witch of Azarath? Or rather her twin sister?"

Drake fully released his grip on Immortus, "Landon what is he talking about?!"

"Malundra!" Landon barked, but he couldn't meet Drake's eyes, "Amberlyn had a twin sister, that sister met Corwin after his wife died, they had a roll in the hay, nine months later you were born. That sister . . was Malundra."

There minutes ticked by like hours, the silence defeaning, until Drake went for Immortus again, "So what! It still doesn't answer what happened to my family."

"Your families gone Daniels . . . . well . . . most of them."

"I already know about Draco-"

"And Tharog?" Once again Drake froze, "or how about-"

 **CRASH!**

A giant pincer burst through the doors clacking around the control room until it grabbed onto something it could snack on. In this case-

"KOLE!" Cyborg jumped for the girl, but missed her by inches. For Drake the sounds of the women he loved was enough for him to drop Immortus and leap after her, just before she was dumped into the large gullet of a giant crab.

* * *

Drake leaned against the railing of a balcony overlooking the now empty arena. Monsters and beasts scattered, Immortus vanished, the Lanista captured, those that lived through the ordeal had escaped, along with Frankie and Al, leaving Cyborg to try and download whatever information Lanista had from his computers.

With the chain gone, his powers were slowly beginning to come back, but he didn't need them to recognize the scent or his girlfriend. Kole slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection from behind, without knowing what to say she only held him. They stayed like that for some time until Drake wriggled from her grasp so that he could turn around to face her. She looked into his hazel pools that were filled with so much pain, heartache and sadness, at least a thousand years of it.

"I . . . still have family out there . . . " The warmth of tears began to sting his eyes.

She didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who was just reminded that they had lost everything? The answer is actually quite simple. Remind them of what they have now.

He small delicate hands cupped his face, bringing his tear stained eyes to meet hers. "Drake. I will help you find them if I have to, because . . . I . . . love you." She whispered, and they both shared a sweet and tender kiss. Slowly the fire of pain was being extinguished from his heart.

* * *

Rose's boots splashed the blood soaked ground as she counted the number of foes her blades had cut down. Each and every one were dead.

Well almost all.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one more, attempting to crawl away from the young women, her white hair stained red, and her eyes glazed over with a ferocity that was usually found in animals. They zeroed in on the pathetic whelp struggling for escape, a smooth baratone sounding in her mind.

"You missed one." he father scolded.

Quickly she stood over the survivor, with one hand grabbed him by his hair, and with a single swipe of her katana, took his head off. She stood, her prize in her hand, and turned to her father. "See daddy," her voice quivered, almost on the verge of tears, betraying the confidence she just showed, "I did what you said, di-did I do good daddy?"

Slade stood with his arms behind his back. "You did fare my child, but there is still much room for improvement."

Rose let out a fit of hysterical laughter. "I will daddy. I'll be a good girl. I'll be the bestest ever." She lifted the head into her field of vision. "You'll be proud of me daddy, you'll see." Her hysterical laughter continued, the Titans and Drake staring in absolute horror at the scene before them.

* * *

"So where to now?" Al asked as his cannon charged a few feet away from him. He and Frankie had found shelter at the nearest hotel, and were resting up for whatever journey lay ahead.

"Dude I say we go back and find that leather chick." He was busy polishing his blades, and daydreaming about the young women.

"I'm all for that, she definately knows her way around a sword. DIBS!" Al shouted.

"Dude! What did I say? You can't call dibs!"

"No fair! You got the goth chick!"

"I was supposed to kill the goth chick, we're not killing now."

"Ladies! Your both pretty."

Both men jumped into fighting stances, the man in the suit at the edge of the hotal room seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?" Frankie demanded.

The dark man chuckled, "Play your cards right, and I can be your very best friend. Name's Landon, and I have an offer for you two."

 **Interesting chapter I think. Kole and Drake have declared their love for each other and she's proven to be quite the firecracker! That's what she get's for dating a dragon after all.**

 **Next time we'll head back to Gotham and find out the fate of our favorite clown of darkness.**

 **Till then.**


	10. Ha Ha

**One more down two to go!**

 **Let's see how the Bat Clan is doing shall we?**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Chapter 10: HA . . . HA . . .**

The Dark Knight of Gotham stood motionless in the far corner of the hospital room. Every once in a while he would glance out of the corner of his cowled eyes seeing his young ward, Tim Drake in the same spot he had seen him since they arrived and hadn't moved. Not when detective Bullock entered to give the report of what happened to Barbara, or when the doctors mentioned Commissioner Gordan was unconscious in the next room over, or when the doctors discovered that Barbara would never walk again, through it all he hadn't moved.

Batman felt a slight vibration by his right ear, telling him that he was getting a call, from the only one he would be expecting at this time. He tapped on the pointed ear of his mask. "Go ahead."

"Master Bruce how is miss Gordan?" Batman remained silent telling his oldest friend everything he needed to know, "I see. Well on a somewhat related matter, I have been monitoring the satellite imaging in the search of the Joker, while I haven't seen any images of our friend, I did find something else you might find interesting. I'm sending it to you now."

Batman reached into one of his pouches removing a small device that changed into a screen. Images flashed, showing scenes of battle that had taken place a few rooftops away. His eyes narrowed recognizing immediately who they were.

"Thanks Alfred-"

"-Master Bruce, please . . . bring them both home in one piece." Batman regarded his oldest friend for a few minutes before cutting the connection. "Robin, I have a lead on the Joker."

For the first time that evening, the young man stood up, determination and anger flashing in front of his masked eyes. "I'm coming with you," he almost growled.

"No, you need to stay here with Barbara."

The Boy Wonder clenched his fists, "I'm coming with you-"

"-No." Batman approached his young ward. "I want someone I can trust to be with her when she wakes up in case this lead doesn't pan out."

Tim Drake narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't leave if this was a false lead."

Batman had taught him well, he taught them all well.

"Rob . . . in . . " The young hero felt a soft tugging at his hand pulling his attention to the young red-head in the bed next to him.

"Barbara!" He knealt beside her, taking her hand in his own, "I'm here." He couldn't risk removing his mask in case a doctor wondered in, and it was torture to not meet her with his own eyes.

The bruised and pale girl slowly opened her eyes, facing those of her young friend, "My . . . father . . . "

"He's in the other room. He's unconscious, but he's alive."

She gave a weak smile, "Where . . . is he?"

He looked at her strangely, but then glanced around her hospital room. The Batman was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Robin had no idea what just happened. One second he was hurdling towards his death on the streets of Gotham, and the next he was being rescued by a pair of strong, orange-skinned arms. They floated back to the roof top were Jason had let him fall, and was placed gently onto his feet. He placed his hands onto his knees, breathing heavily to get the oxygen back into his body.

"Robin, are you alright?"

He gave a small smile able to recognize the voice of the Tameranian anywhere. "I am now," he breathed, "I thought I said, I wanted to go at this alone?"

He tilted his head to face her, but she just crossed her arms with a shrug. "As friend Drake would say, 'I do not give the rodents behind', I think." Robin shook his head smiling while getting himself upright. "Why was the Red-X here attacking you?"

Robin's smile was replaced with a frown, a sad frown, "It's a long story Star, but right now we need to find him." Instinctively he reached for his belt, forgetting that Jason had taken it from him, "Damn it, there's no way to track him. Starfire, do you think you'd be able to spot him from the air?"

She was about to respond, but quickly changed her mind looking around the city. "I may be able to, but in an unfamiliar place such as this, may be difficult."

Robin sighed in frustration, running his hand through his raven hair, but he caught sight of something in the distance. A familiar something. "Star, I have a plan."

* * *

He knew this city. Inside and out he knew this city, and he knew the people in it. The lowlifes, the criminals, they all feared him, but there was one stupid enough to try and take the tires off of the Batmobile. He knew. He knew as soon as he saw Jason and Dick on top of the roof from the satellite images, he knew where the Joker was, and he knew who took him. Cooly and calmly he moved slowly through the ally, his minds eye replaying the events that led to him finding the second Robin of the Batfamily, and his perceived greatest failure.

His eyes traveled up the walls, meeting the gaze of the one who had been watching him since her arrived, peeking through the window from one of the top apartments. Once Jason caught made eye contact with his former mentor he disappeared into the darkness of the decrepit apartment, but he gave the Batman what he needed. With the use of his grappling hook he shot a cable to the roof and ziplined himself through the window of the empty apartment.

There he stood, standing against the wall with folded arms, though in one hand was a bloodied crowbar. Three guesses what that was used for. "It's about time you show up, I got antsy so I needed to do something to pass the time." Jason glared through the white mesh of a the dark green mask from his days as Robin.

"Jason," Batman retracted his hook, "I thought-"

"-What? Thought Ra's was lying when he told you I took a dip in his pit? Or that you didn't want to believe that the pit turned me rabid, just like him a thousand times over?" Batman narrowed his eyes, "You wanna know how I stayed sane this whole time?"

"The xenotheium suit Robin designed." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"The chemical was able to keep the madness in check, an interesting side effect of playing with the kids suit, at least for a while anyways."

Batman let out a small growl, "Damn it Jason why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you-"

"-LIKE YOU HELPED ME BEFORE?!" Jason took a step forward in a rage, fist tightening around crowbar as if ready for a fight, but the Batman made no movement. Jason slowly began to relax. "I'm sorry. To be honest I stopped hating you a long time ago. It wasn't your fault, I forgave you a long time ago." Suddenly he began to smash apart a nearby door, until there was nothing left, but the bloody occupant that sat tied to a chair inside. "BUT WHY THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE!?"

The Joker stirred, groaning painfully as he came to consciousness, but once his yellow eyes found his two favorite people he began to cackle meniacally. "Oh isn't this splendiferous! The kid came all the way back from hell to make this little shindig happen-" Jason reached into the closet, gripping the Joker by his purple suit and pulled him to the ground. With the crowbar he gently placed it against the side of the Joker's head.

"You'll be as quiet as possible, or I finish what I started."

The bloody clown chuckled, "Whatever you say boss."

Jason stood tall facing down the Batman. "Why? Tell me why this THING is still alive?" Batman remained silent, scarily silent, the seconds ticking by like hours in the small room. "Ignoring what he's done in the past, stupidly disregarding the entire GRAVEYARDS he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends . . . . he's crippled," Jason's grip on the crowbar softened, Batman knowing exactly what he was talking about, "You know I thought . . . I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you, who he had beaten to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done NOTHING, but seach the planet for this piece of shit, and MADE HIM PAY!"

Batman glanced from Jason to the Joker then to Jason again, "You don't understand," he responded calmly, "I don't think you've ever understood."

"What? Your moral code just won't allow for that? It's to hard to cross that line-"

"-NO! GOD ALMIGHTY NO!" Batman wasn't one for outburst, but, "It'd be too damned easy. After what he's done, to you and now to Barbara Gordan. But if I let myself go there . . . I'd never come back."

Jason scrunched his face in a mixture of anger and sadness. "Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, or Dent, or anyone else, just . . . him! And doing it because . . . " His lower lip tightened attempting to keep the quivering at bay, "Because he took me away from you . . . "

Once again the seconds ticked by like hours in the errie silence, before Batman spoke. "I can't . . . . I'm sorry."

Joker snorted a laugh, "Awe, that's so sweet."

His voice triggered something in the Jason, "You can't, but I WILL!" Jason raised the crowbar. "GARGH!" A red birdarang sliced his hand causing him to drop the crowbar with a clang, before he was met with a steel-toed boot to the face. Over the course of the ensuing chaos, the chair that the Joker was tied to was smashed into pieces allowing him to escape.

"Well the whole Bat clan is here today!" he cackled.

A blur of red, yellow and green began fighting with Jason. "Your really starting to piss me off kid!" Jason screeched throwing a right hook into Robin's face.

Joker got to his feet, but the Batman was already on top of him, "Your not going anywhere," he growled.

"Right!" In a fit of laughter he pulled the cowl over his eyes and took off further into the apartment complex, with the Batman close behind.

Jason was thrown against the wall, "Why are you fighting me?!" he growled, "I'm trying to avenge YOUR old girlfriend!"

Robin pinned him to the wall with his bowstaff, "This isn't the way. We weren't taught to be killers. We kill him we become what we fight against."

"No, what YOU fight against. I'm done sitting back watching trash like him walk freely after all of the death they cause-"

"-What happened to the whole 'being a thief' thing? Looking out for number one?"

Jason grinned, "Now I'm looking out for the little guy, by doing what you, the old man, or your little boy band are to scared to do!" He threw his knee into Robin's side, knocking him back and releasing his grip on the bow staff. Then the two began a hand-to-hand battle, using the skills they had learned under the tutilage of their mentor, who was hunting his oldest enemy as they did so.

* * *

How could someone colored so brightly be able to disappear into the shadows so well? The Dark Knight stepped cooly through the halls, his senses on high alert for the clown prince of crime.

"Isn't it life hilarious?" Batman kept moving forward not perturbed by the fact that the insane voice was coming from both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Here I was trying to prove a point and it was made for me, heh."

"Is that so?" He had to keep him talking. He had to find him.

"Well the plan was to shoot Gordan's baby girl in front of him and slowly drive the old fart mad, thus proving that ANYONE can go crazy," The Joker's insane laughter could be heard coming from every direction, frustrating the Dark Knight. "But low and behold my plans were foiled by YOUR greatest failure, but much to my surprise HE had already fallen headfirst into madness! You see Batsy, that it why life is SO hilarious-"

 **CRASH!**

Purple and black crashed into another of the empty apartments, splashing the open area with broken pieces of wood and rock. Joker found himself able to get to his feet first. "To think I went through all this work, elaborate plans, break-outs, hiring guys, and all I had to do was let myself be taken by the former bird-boy," Joker threw a kick into Batman's head, "You see Batsy, I wanted to prove that ANYONE could go mad, ANYONE at the end of the day is just. Like. Me." Another kick. "All it takes is one bad day for the walls of sanity to come crumbling down. Just like me, just like you, and just like your kiddies. Even the king of hell itself." Joker picked up a thick piece of wood. "That's the funny part. My point has already been proven for me, maybe not in the way I planned it, but still," Suddenly amidst the laughter and the smiles, he became enraged, "And yet your still. Not. Laughing!" He raised the piece of wood over his head in an attempt to bring it down on Batman's skull.

Like lightning, Batman caught the piece of wood with his left hand then threw a right hook into his white face. With a crack, Joker stumbled backwards and was it with another fist to the gut and then thrown across the room hitting the adjacent wall. "That's because I've heard it before," Batman droned, "and it wasn't funny the first time."

The clown growled, picking up another piece of wood and throwing it into Batman's face hoping to distract him. Batman knocked it out of the way as Joker got to his feet and charged with a howl of rage. Batman dropped to his knees throwing his elbow into his gut again, then threw a kick as hard as he was able to the Joker's face, knocking him out of the window. The clown fell, with a mixture of laughing and screaming errupting from his throat on the way down, but then suddenly stopped. Batman, fearing the worse leapt towards the open window, only to find that his nemisis was floating in mid-air, being held onto by his ankle.

"Forgive me mister Batman," Starfire said innocently, "But does this by chance belong to you?"

Joker caught sight of the alien warriors emerald gaze. "Well, well, where have they been keeping you?"

"Don't respond princess," Batman instructed. Starfire shrugged throwing the clown into the empty apartment into the Batman's open arms. He threw a pair of cuffs onto the Joker, just as sirens began to echo in the distance.

"Where is Robin?"

* * *

Jason was pinned face down onto the ground with Robin pressing his knee into his back, all the while the sirens drew closer. "It's not to late Jason, Gotham P.D. is on their way, and you can finally get you the help you need."

"I don't NEED your help, and I don't WANT it!" Jason grabbed a loose piece of sharp tile and threw into Robin's leg, giving him the distraction to roll away. With other loose pieces, he threw them like shuriken's. Robin, though injured, rolled out of the way, but was still hit in the shoulder. Jason stood up, his masked eyes glaring daggers at the Boy Wonder.

"Jason!" Batman was already back, batarangs at the ready. "Don't . . "

Jason regarded his former family for a few moments, before revealing a small button from under his new leather coat. "I'm sorry," and he clicked the button.

* * *

It was a familiar sight seeing the red and blue lights dancing across the darkness of Gotham City, each belonging to cop cars, ambulances, fire trucks and every emergency vehicle in between. Another familiar sight, the Dark Knight gazing blankly over the scene, his protege, no matter how former, standing beside him.

"Have you seen her yet?" he asked flatly.

Robin waited a beat, "I've seen her-"

"-ACTUALLY seen her." he clarified.

Once again Robin was quiet while Starfire floated towards them. "The scary clown man has been sent away, but the former Red-X is nowhere to be found."

"Thanks Starfire," Robin stated, "I'll place a call to Alfred and schedule-"

"But Robin, do you not wish to see your injured friend?"

Starfire landed gently in front of him, "I've already seen her Star-"

"-But have you ACTUALLY seen her?"

Robin glared at the Dark Knight, a small twitch appearing at the corner of his lip.

* * *

Robin sat in the chair that was once occupied by Tim Drake and remained the rest of the evening and to the early morning. Apparently he had gotten a call from the Undercover OPS team from Happy Harbor and was needed right away, leaving Robin alone with his former partner, and girlfriend.

It wasn't the morning sun that had brought the Boy Wonder from his sleep, or the hustle and bustle of the hospital around him, but the loud clanking of of a fork and plate. Glancing around he was surprised to see Barbara upright halfway through her breakfast, who met his gaze with guilty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said with her mouth full, "Did you want some?"

It took Robin a moment to register what he was seeing, "Uh, no, no I'm, uh . . . good." She shrugged and continued with her meal. "Uh, hungry?"

"I haven't eaten in days." She responded finishing her food. He was still gawking at her like she was growing a second head, but it was as if she hadn't noticed. "Where did Tim and Kara go?"

"Um, the Team called them and they had to head out, so it's just me."

Barbara finished her food and moved the tray out of the way, "Well too bad, I guess that leaves me with you." She meant it as a sarcastic comment, but his reaction was anything, but amused. With a sad frown he kept his eyes plastered to the white tiled floor beneath him. "Hey it was just a joke, I'm just messing with ya, like we used to-"

"-How can you be so calm about this?!" He stood up pushing the chair over with a metallic clatter, "You were just . . . and you'll never . . . "

"Never what? Walk again? Because the Joker shot me point blank? You think I don't know that?" She began to raise her voice, looking more and more agitated as she did so, "You think I'm not aware of my condition every time I try to move one of my feet, or wiggle my toes? I know what happened, Dick."

Robin, somewhat put in his place, responded quietly. "Then how are you so calm?"

She leaned back in her bed. "What? You want me to be like Jason and be mad at the world? Dick, I'm alive. My father is alive. He may have crippled me, but I'm still here, we're both still here, and so he hasn't won."

Robin felt the tears burn the corners of his eyes, "Barb, I'm so . . . I should have . . "

"Don't!" She sat back up again, "Don't you DARE start thinking that, this was NOT your fault. Or Batman's, or my dad's, no one's but the Joker's, you understand me?" Robin stood there trembling. He wanted to blame himself. He wanted to be mad, furious even, hell he wanted HER to be mad, but she just . . . wasn't. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. "It could always be worse Robin. I could end up like those of your Titans who didn't make it back."

He glanced at her, "You know about that?"

She gave a weak nod, "It messed Kaldur up for a while when Garth was killed. Needless to say we were all told to be on the look out for . . whatever it was."

"A demon, Carnus."

Barbara gave a weak nod, "You know I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's talk about something else, anything else, who was that girl you brought with you? The REALLY tan one?"

Robin chuckled getting back into the chair he had tipped over, "Oh Starfire? She's from Tameran, she's been apart of my team ever since I put it together."

"Really," she had an interested sparkle in her blue eyes, "well tell me more about her."

* * *

"And here is Turun Sinappi imported from Finland." The elder englishmen, placed a bottle of the imported mustard in front of the young Tameranian who greedily began to suck down her "beverage".

"Mmmmm, this is quite delicious, is there more?"

"Why of course your highness." Alfred Pennyworth stepped back into the kitchen to retrieve more of her treat.

"Oh please mister Alfred, you may call me Starfire." She smiled brightly. "By the way where is Robin's mentor?"

Alfred placed more mustard in front of her, "Master Wayne is away with what is commonly known as 'the Team'. He recieved a call early this morning that had to be seen too right away." He stood straight smoothing out his tuxedo, "Is there anything else I can get for you miss Starfire?" Starfire dove into the mustard, but before she could respond, the Boy Wonder had stepped into the kitchen. Alfred, a bit surprised to see him, stepped foreward, "Master Dick, I didn't hear you come in." Robin brushed past him.

"Robin?" Starfire stood up, the look on her team leaders face worrying her. He was mission driven, his eyes locked on her own, "What is-MMPH." The emotionally compromised, introverted, obsessive, former ward of the Batman, crashed his lips against her own. She was startled, unsure of what to do at first, but slowly her eyelids began to droop until closing completely and letting herself be taken away by the fire of his touch.

Alfred straightened himself. "Well, I see I am no longer needed so I'll leave you two to it." Alfred stepped out of the kitchen while the two, former friends, cemented their newfound relationship.

* * *

 **The night before. After the explosion.**

"So, uh, we got everything you need?" Jason Todd examined the open van that had been packed to the brim with weapons of every kind from knives to guns to rocket launchers. The lowlife standing next to him hurridly trying to push his product onto the street. Jason grabbed for one of the handguns and looked it over. "You, uh, going to war or something?"

"Something like that," Jason responded flatly.

"Yeah well, I only take cash."

"Actually," Jason inspected the gun clip seeing that it was indead loaded, "I'll be taking these." Jason aimed the weapon at the center of the man's head and pulled the trigger.

 **Well alls well that ends well . . . . I think.**

 **So you may have noticed I mentioned Batman and Tim going off with the Team form Young Justice. This is meant to be some spin off Easter eggs since the story after this one will be a short interlude from the point of view of the Young Justice team. So that'll be fun.**

 **Next up, the chapter I have been waiting for!**

 **Beast Boy and Raven finished up their journey together, they find the mystery women and have some private moments themselves. Here's a hint.**

 **Drake and Robin kissed their girls already in this story, as did Cyborg.** **;)**

 **Read and review and we'll see you next time.**


	11. Nehpilim

**Hello ALL I'm back in black!**

 **Sorry it's taken so long, but I've got an awesome BBRAE-TASTIC Chapter up and I know your gonna love it!**

 **Read Review and on with the show.**

 **Chapter 11: Nephilim**

 _ **Eighteen Years ago.**_

 _A young pale skinned woman, with hair so black it vanished against the black sky of Gotham City, stumbled to the edge of the rooftop. Tears burned her dark navy blue eyes, the warm salty liquid sliding down her cheeks as her breath hitched in her throat from her sobs. Her small hands dropped to her lower abdomen, already she was able to feel a small bump inside her womb, and she was filled with dread once more. She couldn't allow this . . thing to live, not after learning about it's future._

 _She took a deep breath, her destination clear in her field of vision, and she continued. She didn't have any possessions to leave behind, and the only family she had was her mother, but they hadn't gotten along in years. So essentially . . . no one would miss her. At the end of the day, this was the right thing to do. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she came to the roofs edge, her eyes looking below to the streets were it would all end. She hiccupped from the sobbing and placed her hands on the ledge._

 _"My goodness," a voice brought her from her thoughts, startling her and causing her to jump away from the ledge, "That is quite a ways down."_

 _Her unwelcomed guest was a woman, and seemed to appear out of nowhere. Like herself she was pale, but her eyes were a brilliant green, her head of blood red hair framing her elderly, but beautiful face, her red lips twisting in a warm smile. "Good evening, Angela." she greeted._

 _The one called Angela wiped her tear stained face, "Listen I know you mean well, but-"_

 _"-I know," The red headed women approached Angela, her hands gently cradling the small bump of her womb, "I know what's growing inside you."_

 _Angela began weeping again, "Then you know why I can't have this baby. This . . . . THING can't be allowed to live!" In the midst of Angela hysterical cries she suddenly felt a wave of calm come over her that she couldn't explain, and after a moment her sobs became calm whimpers. Where had that come from?_

 _"I understand why you must think that. You were told this child was going to bring great evil into this world. But where you see darkness, there is also light." The strange women reached into a pouch that hung from her side and revealed a small stone about the size of a baseball and offered it to Angela._

 _She shrunk away from it. Not that anyone could blame her. After what she had been through already, it was understandable that she would show some hesitation. But again the red headed women smiled warmly. "This stone was given to me to allow you a sneak peak into your child's future."_

 _Angela shivered, "I know what's in this things future. They told me already."_

 _The women gave a sad nod, "I'll make you a deal. If you are one hundred percent sure about your child's future, I will walk away and leave you to your fate as you originally planned." The women's eyes flashed with a sincere pleading, "But if there is even a small portion of yourself that does NOT want to end yours, or your child's life, then place your hand on this stone and see."_

 _Angela felt the tears threaten her eyes again. If she was completely honest with herself. She did NOT want to do this. She didn't want to kill herself and she definitely didn't want to kill the unborn and defenseless child inside of her, but how could she give birth to such a creature? How could she carry the herald to the greatest evil . . . to the being that . . . ._

 _Finally she asked herself. Could she honestly take her own life and end the babies, without knowing if there was another way?_

 _She took a deep breath and placed the palm of her hand on top of the stone, then she could see it._

 _She could feel it._

 _Her child's . . . her daughters future. She saw a little girl with ashen skin and plum colored hair, beautiful, but feared, hated, and alone. She felt her daughters pain, her loneliness, her sadness, she would be told all day every day about her destiny, about the danger she would bring. She saw her power, her pure power. It was terrifying._

 _Was this it? Was this her answer?_

 _But there was more._

 _She saw a large dark skinned young man who was half metal hand her teenage daughter a wrench. She felt such brotherly love flow into her daughter. She saw a young girl with orange skin and incredible green eyes, pouring out tremendous amounts of sisterly love as she dragged her to girlish places. She saw a young man with green skin, and pointed ears who was also feared and hated push past his pain and try everything he could think of just to get her to smile, even for a second. She saw another young man with dark black hair and dressed oddly teach her, train her, raise her, help her to become an incredible and hopeful young women. She saw three children tackle her to the ground in an hug of true and genuine love._

 _She saw the people she saved, the people she helped, the family she had._

 _The vision ended, the tears streaming down her cheeks again, but not from sadness. From the pure hope and joy she had just experienced._

 _The red headed women pocketed the stone as Angela wiped her eyes. "Th-Thank you." she whispered, her hands now rubbing her bulge. "How do I give her that future?"_

 _She gave Angela her hands. "Come with me."_

 _Angela looked down at her hands and hesitantly excepted, "But I . . . I don't even know your name."_

 _She smiled, "My name is Malundra." A pink and white energy began to swirl around them and the two women vanished._

* * *

 **Present Day. Cheyanne Wyoming.**

"DUDE, TWENTY BUCKS TO FOR A BUS TICKET!" Beast Boy screamed at the bus driver.

The bald headed, dark skinned, wide shouldered man met the changelings stare dead on. "Just for you FREAK, TWENTY-FIVE BUCKS! And that goes for your CREEPY girlfriend too!"

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, with his fangs glistening, "NO ONE CALLS HER CREEPY, BUT ME! . . . . and also SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

A black tendril of magic wrapped around his throat pulling him out of the bus, said "creepy girl" reaching into one of the compartments on her jeweled belt for some cash. "Here," she tossed the bus driver a twenty and scuttled off the bus, the bus diver muttering "freaks" as they walked away. Beast Boy was still seething from the exchange.

"I shoulda ripped his head off. twenty bucks? It's five bucks at best-"

"-Beast Boy!" The dark girl got his attention before he really went off on his rant, "It's done, it's over and it would be pointless to keep arguing about it. So calm down, and get over it." Beast Boy was still ready for a fight, his savage eyes glaring at the back of the bus as it pulled away, but slowly he began to settle down. "I made sure to plan everything out," she removed a piece of paper and unfolded it, "Now we need to check in to our hotel," she motioned to a nearby Holiday Inn, "and tomorrow we're meeting with Lenore at two."

"Does she know she's meeting with two superheroes?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Technically she only knows about me, but since someone insisted on coming along, no, she doesn't know about you."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh sorry."

She pocketed the piece of paper, "What's done is done. Besides if you weren't here with me I'd be in serious trouble, with those two guys. So, uh, thanks for that."

Beast Boy gave her a teasing smile with his eyebrows wiggling, "Awe you thanked me."

"Ugh," she turned on her heel and headed for the hotel.

"So what are we doing for tonight?"

She glanced back as he followed, but didn't break stride. "Well I didn't have anything planned, because if you remember correctly, YOU weren't supposed to be here."

He sheepishly laughed again, "I said I was sorry, but since I'm here, how about we do something?"

Without turning around to acknowledge him she responded with, "Like what?"

"Well I lost my clothes on the train so I'll need to get a new outfit."

This time Raven slowed down her pace, her curiosity peaked at his odd statement. "Why on earth would you need a new outfit?"

"Well I, uh, didn't want to run the risk of embarrassing you, so I wanted to dress nicely . You know to be presentable . . . for you."

Now she stopped in her tracks, dinner plate eyes staring back at the changeling. "Y-You wanted to dress nice? For me?"

His face turned a light crimson, "Well yeah, I mean this is important to you after all."

Raven hadn't been more touched in her life, her face matching his in the red color department. "Well if you want too . . . I'm sure we can find something."

"Sweet!" He swiveled his head around their surroundings. "There!" He pointed to a place across the street, and grabbing her hand hurriedly yanked her to that direction. Though Raven wore a look of pure terror when she saw where they were headed.

A mall.

* * *

"Can I help you find anything?" the young strawberry blonde sales associate asked.

"We're good. I see exactly what I need." Beast boy quickly headed off in the direction of some dress shirt's and pants before she had a chance to speak again.

"Sorry for him," Raven apologized, "He has attention problems."

She waved her off, "It's no problem." she watched Beast Boy from behind, her eyes lowering to his behind in the spandex, "he's a cutie, and has a great butt." Raven couldn't help a fire of jealousy ignite inside her belly. Why am I jealous? Oh yeah, I'm crushing on him. "Are you two-"

"-No, we're not . . . together," with jealousy taking over the reigns in her mind and she added a, "Yet."

The sales associate leaned closer, "Well better hop on it, before someone takes him from ya." And she walked off to continue her work in the store.

Raven glanced at the young changeling, who had grabbed a few shirts and pants before heading for the dressing rooms. It was too much. His sweet nature, his growing up right in front of her becoming into the young man she is watching right now. She had to tell him. So what if her powers acted out, she had to.

"You coming?"

She hadn't realized that she was staring off into space and he was staring right at her. She fell back on her usual behavior by folding her arms. "Why would I do that?"

"Agh! You gotta tell me if I look good or not" with a roll of her eyes she followed. **_You already look good . . ._**

 _ **This is pointless,**_ she muttered to herself, **_He's just gonna parade around like he's the cock of the walk and hope I'll swoon over him, like some fan girl. Pfft, not me, not . . ._**

Her train of thought was interrupted by the green teen exiting the changing room in a long sleeved, dark purple, button up shirt with the top button unfastened revealing a bit of his well defined chest. He had removed his uniform pants in favor of some black dress slacks, which may not have hugged his behind as well as the spandex did, but he pulled them off nicely. The best part was that the shirt went very well with his green skin.

"Well, whatdoya think?" he asked with a spin.

His voice snapped her from her ogling. "O-oh, um, nice. Very nice. Purple is your color."

He laughed, "Well it IS my favorite color."

She wasn't sure why, but she spoke aloud the next thing that came to mind, "I thought green would be your favorite?"

He laughed louder this time, "Pfft, not when I have to look at it all day every day! But you gotta admit, I make green look good huh?"

Once again, she was so flustered she spoke aloud, "Yes you do."

Miraculously he didn't call her out, he didn't brag, he didn't do any of his usual "Beast Boy-isms", he just smiled his signature grin gave a thanks, and headed back into the changing room. Once he had paid for the clothes he got redressed in them, placing his uniform in the bags and both of them exited the store to venture into the mall together.

"So, um, do you wanna go to a book store or something?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, but out of the corner of her eye she saw their reflections in a store window. "Actually maybe I should get new clothes to."

He followed her gaze then laughed, "Yeah that's probably best. Where too?"

She slowed her pace, "Um . . . I have no idea."

* * *

Thankfully Beast Boy was able to find a store where Raven was able to find some new clothes for herself to help blend in, but she was CLUELESS about what to pick out for herself, since Starfire wasn't with them, so once again Beast Boy to the rescue.

"Come on Raven I'm sure it doesn't look that bad."

"I feel ridiculous." She called from the safety of the changing room.

"Hey at least it wasn't as hideous as that Mother Mae-eye dress though."

She was silent on the other side for a beat, "I guess that's true." Raven stepped out from the dressing room, and honestly she didn't look bad at all, or as embarrassing as she may have thought. It was a basic long sleeved striped shirt with actual color, consisting of white, light purple, dark purple, black and grey, with jeans and her usual blue boots. "Happy now?"

His natural response was to burst out laughing at how ridiculous she was being, but he restrained himself. "I think you look nice. It's nice to see you in actual, you know, color."

She glanced down at herself, "I guess, want me to try the other one? The one I picked out?"

He actually wasn't aware she had picked one up herself, "Oh yeah sure!" She disappeared into the changing room and after a few minutes, emerged again.

"Oh wow," he blurted out causing the pale skinned girl to blush. It was a knee-length midnight blue dress with a black sweater over her bare shoulders, but had removed her usual boots for some black high top converse shoes.

"So you . . . like this one too?"

"Well . . yeah it's really pretty on you." Dear god what's happening to me? The words are coming out of my mouth faster then I can think them!

With another furious blush she fiddled with the edges of the dress. "Uh . . . thanks." Once again she vanished into the dressing room to change, Beast Boy figuratively beating his head against the wall.

Once she made her purchases, and changed into the sweater and jeans, the pair made their way to the food court. Beast Boy ordering some salad while Raven, not much of a fast food eater, thought she would try some Chinese food, but she got Panda Express instead.

Each of them in their own worlds.

 _ **So he thinks I look pretty?**_

 _ **She thought I look good? And thought green looks good on me?**_

"This 'faux' Chinese food isn't that bad." Raven admitted after another bite.

"I told ya," Beast Boy dug into his salad,

 ** _So what now?_**

 ** _So what now?_**

 ** _Do I . . . tell her?_**

 ** _Do I . . . tell him?_**

"So . . . what else would you like to do, before we need to head back?"

She shrugged eating more of her chow mien, "I dunno. But I need to meditate before tomorrow. I have no idea what we're going in for."

He refrained from scoffing, knowing that meditation was important to her, especially now. "Then how about we head back when we're done?" Hesitantly she nodded.

 _ **I should tell him.**_

 _ **I should tell her.**_

 _ **POP!**_

A nearby food tray exploded with black energy.

 _ **I should tell him somewhere else.**_

 _ **I should tell her somewhere else.**_

The two continued with their dinner, attempting to stay away from any romantic topics, and once finished exited the mall, which was good since Raven's head was beginning to pound with the emotional output of those around her.

 _ **Should I take her hand?**_

 _ **Should I let him take my hand? Maybe I should drop a hint.**_

Raven let her hand dangle freely at her side in an attempt to brush against his own, he of course having the same thought. As his gloved hand dangled closer to her own . . . and closer . . . and closer.

Finally after YEARS of constant tension, of a love/hate relationship, their hands met, and interlaced. Out of the corners of their eyes, they met, but neither one gave any indication that they should pull away, not even the cars tipping over by black energy made them pull away.

* * *

Luckily for them they were able to get into a room with two queen beds instead of one king, once again she didn't plan for another person being with her.

"I'm probably gonna meditate for an hour or so." Raven set her bags beside the bed closest to the restroom, while Beast Boy took the one beside the window.

"Well if your gonna do that, is it alright if I go for a swim?" Once she gave him the okay he took off for the outside pool for the next hour while Raven meditated for the day ahead, but that wasn't all she was meditating for. Little did she know that during his swim, Beast Boy was in his own mediation as he prepared for the evening ahead.

One hour later Raven emerged form her floating lotus position, the tips of her toes touching down to the floor below. As of now her nerves were steady, and her emotions in check . . . even the trouble maker. Now all she had to do was wait, but it wouldn't be long.

Beast Boy, a towel on his head and back in uniform, stepped inside. "Dude the pool is awesome. You need to give it a try before we leave."

Startled she spun around, she was back in her leotard, but still kept the sweater on. The way it was worn it appeared that she was only wearing the sweater making her gorgeous pair of legs all the more alluring. "Yeah . . I'm not much of a swimmer."

He laughed, "Serious? You run around in a swim suit all day?"

She narrowed her eyes, "For the last time, it's NOT a bathing suit."

Beast Boy pushed past her to the bathroom to hang up his towel. "I know I'm just kidding with ya."

"I know, and one day you'll actually get good at it." She took a seat on the bed, the atmosphere getting more awkward by the moment.

"How did your meditation go?" **_Smooth transition Beast Boy,_** he face palmed.

"It, um, went well . . . how was your swim-"

"-Fine, fine . . .fine." Beast Boy sat on his own bed staring directly at the wall. "Had a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah? . . . Like what?" She was sure she would rub her fingers raw considering how much she was fidgeting.

"About tomorrow . . . life in general . . . " **_Now or never._** " . . . you."

She couldn't help the tiny skip of her heart, "Oh yeah . . . what about me?"

"Oh . . . ya know . . ." **_Come on I put my foot in my mouth on a regular basis, how can I not say what I want to say right now!?_**

"I don't that's why I asked."

Alright this is getting ridiculous. "Raven . . . . I'm crazy about you!"

. . . . .

. . . . .

And there it was. No going back now, it was out there now.

"I'm crazy about you too."

Beast Boy stood up, "Look I know I mess up a lot, and I'm immature and play stupid pranks, and all of that, but I promise I'll give all of that stuff up if you-" Finally his brain caught up. "Wait . . . what did you say?"

Raven didn't look up to meet his gaze, but she could feel his emerald eyes burning holes into her. "Well, I'm . . . I don't really know how to say it. I am new at this after all."

Beast Boy got to his knees in front of her and took her hands, "Just say what you feel."

Finally she met his powerful eyes. "That's the thing Beast Boy. My powers, my life, it's all about emotions, and over these past few months I've had the chance to examine them more closely, especially how I feel about you and the rest of my friends." She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You are immature, you irritate me to no end, your rude, and play dumb even when we all know your much smarter then even you give yourself credit for." Finally her head hung, ". . . And I wouldn't have you any other way . . . "

The moments ticked by like hours, and yet here it was. Out in the air, now it was just who would speak first.

"Raven." He called sweetly.

She slowly lifted her head. "Hm?"

"Could you . . . maybe call me Gar?"

A half smile came to her face, as tears stung the corners of her eyes. "I can do that . . "

Beast Boy let out a nervous smile, then slowly, carefully as if she was a precious animal that could be spooked at any moment, he crept towards her lips. "Gar," she said shakily, but made no attempt to move away, "I'm scared."

With eyes barely opened a crack he was now inches from her lips. "That's what makes this fun."

Finally the introverted, mistress of magic shared her first kiss with the green shape shifting goofball.

And it was nothing like she or he imagined it, but worlds better.

* * *

The home was a modest one story house that you would expect in the suburbs. It was probably unusual for two superhero teens to be in this area, and even with Raven in a dress and Beast Boy in normal clothes, they still stood out. Raven couldn't help the small slip of her powers as she probed the home searching for it's occupants. She could feel two different energies. One young and vibrant, and the other a much older, but strong willed. She took a few deep breaths to center herself, her new boyfriend giving her pale hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"You can do this Raven."

Her eyes didn't leave the front door, "I-I know. It's just . . I have no idea what we're walking into right now."

He waited a beat before speaking to her again, "I am right here. All the way I am right here."

She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, "I know. You've always been there."

Beast Boy gave her one of his signature toothy grins before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Always will be. Are you ready?"

She let out a long exhale, "As I'll ever be." And with that, the new couple approached the front door. Phase one completed, time for step two. Raven hesitantly placed her knuckles on the door and gave three loud taps.

No turning back now.

There was quiet for a moment or two, before Beast Boy's ears began to twitch. "Someone's coming." Soon they heard footsteps on the other side of the door, before someone began undoing the locks.

A young women, dressed in blue scrubs and dirty blonde hair tied back, opened the door. Her blue eyes scanning the visiters, but landed on the violet haired girl. "Hello," she greeted cheerily, "Can I help you?"

For a moment Raven forgot how to speak, but once again Beast Boy gave her hand a squeeze to remind her that she knew how to talk. "Um, yes, I'm, uh, I'm Raven, I-I called you the other day."

The young women examined the demoness almost as if she had seen her before, making Raven slightly uncomfortable the way she was staring. "I'm so sorry, it's just that, I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

"Oh we get that a lot," Beast Boy said, "We're the Titans. I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven . . . like she introduced herself . . earlier."

"Well I know that." she laughed, but seemed at a loss for words, "Why don't you come in." Though Raven was still uncomfortable, she stepped inside, her grip on Beast Boy's hand getting slightly tighter.

"Rae, you can ease up ya know." he grunted.

She gasped, relaxing her grip, "Sorry." The two made their way to the living room where the young women was clearing a place form them to sit.

"By the way I'm Tonie. I'm miss Hume's home nurse." Beast Boy and Raven took a seat on the couch.

"And If I may ask, where is miss Hume?" Raven asked bluntly.

"She's in the other room, getting herself ready. She is actually quite excited to meet you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why would she need a home nurse?" Raven elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs, but Tonie just smiled taking a seat in a chair across from them.

"It's okay. She's just getting on in years is all, but she is still a lovely women."

The three sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before Raven spoke again. "I'm sorry, but you said you might have seen me from somewhere before-"

"-oh yes, yes. I apologize, but you actually look a bit like, a young version, of miss Hume." This took the teens by surprise, but none more so then Raven. Suddenly a raspy voice from down the hall called out for assistance, causing Tonie to get up and head to the back of the house.

"You okay Rae?"

Raven gave a small nod, "Just a lot to take in. You know she said this miss Hume looked like . . . " Tonie had returned, an elderly women on her arm. Beast Boy gaped at the older women who could have been a carbon copy of his new girlfriend, only older.

She was a smaller, petite women, barely coming up to Tonie's shoulder, with wrinkled and delicate pale skinned features. Her hair, though thinning was a mixture of greying black, and a light silver that went all the way to her lower back. Once Tonie had helped her into the living room, she glanced at the two unusual teens in her home. Once again the Titans gaped. Her eyes were a brilliant dark cobalt blue that maintained a lifetime of wisdom and mystery. Her eyes zeroed in on the demoness, her lips twisting into a smile.

"My goodness," she exclaimed in a raspy voice, "You look so much like your mother when she was your age."

Raven forgot how to speak. This women knew her mother? "Uh, h-how do you know my mother, Arel-Angela Roth?"

Lenore Hume continued to smile, "Well dear, Angela Roth is my daughter."

* * *

Daughter . . .

. . . . Her mother . . .

. . . . That makes Lenore . . .

Raven splashed some water onto her face from the bathroom sink, but the water wasn't washing away the pure shock weighing on her shoulders. Suddenly her own words, that she had spoken to Beast Boy back when they first met, began echoing in her mind.

"We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it."

What did this mean? How was this supposed to give her "peace"? Well if anything, this information let her know she had . . . a family . . . a grandmother.

Knock Knock knock.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

She shut the faucet off at the light tapping, "Yeah, just, uh, give me a sec."

Beast Boy was silent for a beat, "Okay. Well, uh, I'm . . . uh,"

Raven decided to suddenly open the door startling him. She gave him an appreciative smile, but didn't say anything else, and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room where Lenore and Tonie were waiting for them.

"I apologize for dropping such a bombshell on you dear," Lenore said gently.

Raven shook her head, "No, no it's okay. I, uh, just . . . I didn't think I had any family left."

Lenore gave a sad nod, "Yes, I'm . . aware."

Beast Boy helped Raven to take a seat, but her disbelief was keeping her from asking any more questions, but he had thousands. Though he didn't know much about Raven's parentage, other then Trigon, he knew her mother was from Azarath.

"Miss Hume, can I-"

"-please. Call me Lenore." The elder women took a sip of her tea that Tonie and prepared for her.

Tea? That's funny. "Lenore. I was wondering-"

"What happened?" Raven blurted out, "Why did my mother . . . why did she leave."

Lenore stared into her teacup, shame, regret and sadness spread over her aged features. "She was a rebellious child, and I was a . . . an overprotective mother. You see Raven, I wasn't supposed to have children, it just wasn't possible for me, and when she was born . . . she was my world, she was a miracle child. Which was why I named her Angela. She was my angel." She gave a small laugh, as if she had remembered an inside joke. "I didn't know until a year later just how appropriate that name was." She set her teacup onto the coffee table.

"What happened to Raven's grandpa?" Beast Boy asked.

A nostalgic and longing smile spread across her face. "His name was Jacob. It was a classic love story. Boy meets girl, girl falls for boy, boy is forbidden for being with girl, but boy is with girl anyways and we have a child together." Once again she snorted a laugh, "I guess that's where Angela got her rebellious nature from."

"But she wasn't supposed to be born, and you were just looking out for her." Raven spoke quietly almost as if she was talking to herself, but Lenore nodded to her statement anyways.

Lenore turned to Tonie, "Could you fetch me my photo album?" Tonie stood with a smile and headed to the back room.

"What, uh, what do you know about mother, um, after she left?"

Lenore took a few deep breaths, "When she ran away, I was devastated, but then she returned one day, seemingly out of nowhere she was back . . . and pregnant," she glanced at Raven with a smile, "She felt that I would be ashamed of her, and though I was disappointed, for getting herself into that situation, I was just glad she was alive, and when she told me the details of her pregnancy . . . . " She went silent as the memory began to haunt her, "I didn't believe her at first, but the red-headed woman that she was with had me touch a stone and I saw it all, that it was true."

Red-Headed woman? "Malundra?"

"Yes. I remember she had an unusual name, but was a very lovely women." Just then Tonie came back with an old photo album and handed it to Lenore. She flipped open to a random page and handed the book to the Titans. "This is your grandfather and myself."

The picture was of a younger Lenore, who was the spitting image of Raven when Lenore was that age, and the man beside her was-

"Wow, that is one hot guy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. She elbowed him, but he wasn't wrong. His jaw was strong and square, his hair was golden and shoulder length, and eyes, beautiful azure colored eyes that were compassionate, loving, and strong. "That guy could be a movie star."

"Garfield,"

"No, no he's alright. I wouldn't have fallen hard if he wasn't after all." Lenore laughed. Raven examined the picture further. She couldn't be sure, but there was an odd presence about him, even from a photograph.

"What happened to him?" Beast Boy asked while they absentmindedly flipped through the book.

Lenore leaned back. "It was one of those, 'forbidden romances'. His parents wanted him to have nothing to do with me, but we were two crazy kids in love so we saw each other in secret. Then one night, we spent the night together, and I became pregnant with your mother." Lenore gazed out the window, the memories replaying itself before her minds eye. "He left his family and we ran away together landing in Central City were we started a new life for ourselves." She paused, long enough for the Titans to glance up from the scrapbook. A look of a haunted past flashed before her eyes.

"Until one night. Angela was about a year old, fast asleep in her crib when there was a knock at the door. I stayed in bed while Jacob went to check who it was. To this day I have no idea who was at the door, but when he came back, he packed a bag for all of us and said we needed to leave. His family had found us and they were not happy with his choice.

"We ran. We ran into the night, until members of his family came on top of us and threatened to kill all of us . . . including your mother." She went for her teacup, and took a long sip, the scrap book forgotten. "The next thing I remember was a flash of bright light, brighter then the sun, and darkness. Then I was awake in a hospital bed in Gotham general. My Angela and I were safe, but Jacob was gone."

Beast Boy, on the edge of his seat, squeaked, "Wha-what happened to him?"

Lenore took the photo album back and flipped to the last page. "He left this note," the wrinkled piece of paper didn't help much. The faded writing answered nothing, but appeared to have been read over and over again to where they couldn't read it. "All it said was that he had to leave and that he was sorry, but Angela and I would be safe and never have to worry about anything as long as we lived." She removed one more item, "and he left this."

Beast Boy looked at the item oddly, but Raven's mouth fell to the floor. Never in all of her years of existence did she think she would EVER see something like this in real life. And yet here it was, in an old women's house in Cheyanne Wyoming. To the casual observer, the long white feather was just that, a feather, but Raven knew better. She could FEEL the power, however dormant, being emitted from the feather.

No . . . it couldn't be . . .

"Do you remember anything else about that night?" Beast Boy asked.

Lenore shook her head, "Believe me, I've been over it a thousand times, and a thousand times more, and there's nothing. But like Jacob said I never had to worry about anything else, money wise, safety, or anything. Even now I'm still financially taken care of by someone I don't know." She set her empty mug down. "Would you like to keep this?"

Raven wasn't aware she was being spoken too until Beast Boy elbowed her, "No, I couldn't take that."

"Oh please," Lenore handed the feather to Raven, "I'm old, and your family, once I die it's going to be yours anyways so you might as well take it." Raven couldn't argue anymore and hesitantly took the white feather, that even after all of these years still retained it's color and was as healthy as ever. Once her finger tips touched the feather all doubt was removed as to what it really was.

Raven, spawn of Trigon, was holding the feather of an Angel in her hands.

Everything came together.

"Oh well there is one thing." Lenore said, "I never knew who the man was at the door that night, but he spoke with a thick englich accent."

* * *

"So walk me through it again." Beast Boy said as they made their way back to their hotel.

Raven twirled the feather in between her fingers. "That man, Jacob, my grandfather, was an angel, which makes my mother, what's called a Nephilim, which is the child of an angel and a human. That explains why my mother was able to carry the child of Trigon and not spontaneously explode."

"And also why you can go white!" he exclaimed excitedly.

They reached their door with Raven throwing her key into the lock. "Yes, I think so."

He grabbed her arm before they went in, "Hey, are you gonna be okay with all this?"

Raven was hesitant at first, but gave a weak smile, "I will be. Just a lot to take in."

"No kidding," Both teens stepped inside, "It sounds like Landon saved your grandparent's lives."

Raven shuddered while rolling her eyes. "I know, I'm going to call him about that now."

Raven headed to the bathroom with her communicator in hand. "Oh hey," he got her attention real fast, "when you come back out we'll have our first couple's movie night."

Raven's smile was as bright as the feather in her hand, "I . . like the sound of that." She disappeared into the bathroom, Beast Boy cheering and hollering as she did so. For the first time ever, she was going to cuddle with a boy. The very thought made her stomach to flip flops. She dialed the number for the demon king, but was only met with a voicemail, but instead of leaving a message she just hung up.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, for the first time in her life, since she defeated her father she felt genuine happiness.

 **THUMP!**

Her head snapped towards the door, "Gar? Are you okay?"

Nothing.

She opened the bathroom door and found Beast Boy on the ground, a puddle of blood already forming at his head. "GAR!"

 **THWACK!**

One hit and Raven too was out.

 **PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**

 **Wow a lot of stuff going on huh? I think it's worth reviewing don't you?**

 **Here's a little challenge, if you can guess where I got the name Lenore from and how it relates to Raven I will try to draw ya something. As long as I say I can.**

 **Next up is the last chapter for this tale, and we are going to finally find out how Landon became king of hell.**

 **Read and review and we'll see ya next time.**


	12. One bad day

**I apologize in advance for this.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 12: One bad day**

 _ **Three years ago.**_

 _"Father's are kind!" A blast of pure white energy blasted into the chest of Trigon the Terrible. "Father's protect you!" Another. The blood red demon crumbled beneath her power. "Father's RAISE YOU!" Another. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends," She felt them, she felt their love and power flow into her as one my one they put their hands on her shoulders. "THEY are my family, THIS is my home, and YOU are not welcome here!" The young women, dressed in a cloak of pure blinding white, floated into the air. She may have been smaller in size then her father, but she had never stood taller._

 _"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A light brighter then the noon day sun engulfed the demon king, swollowing him in an angelic energy before banishing him from this dimension by the very child he had created._

 _With the dimensional demon lord gone, the blood red skies became blue, mortal men and women released for their stone prisons, and the earth made whole once again, but it wasn't just prison's brought about by his rising that were broken. A young women, frozen in stone, walked the streets of Jump city once agian, and off the coast of what is now Norway, deep beneath the waves, a young warrior had finally awoken from a thousand year long frozen sleep._

* * *

 _ **Three days later.**_

 _Drake Daniels, Dragon Warrior of Kuarlong, lay supine floating in a sphere of mystic pink colored energy, tendrils of magic flowing through his heart and his mind. As the young man bounched in the orb of magic a gentlemen, dressed in a dark red suit was setting a few slabs of raw meet into the apartment refridgerator for when the young knight would awaken. Once the fridge had been filled, Landon, demon fugitive of hell, went to the other end of the run down, one bedroom apartment. A small mouse scurried across the wooden floor underneath his feet to the opposite wall._

 _"Ugh, how the mighty have fallen." His english accent dripping with disgust for his circumstances. He waved his finger in the direction of the mouse until the tiny rodent floated into his waiting hand. "Believe me, I don't like this any more then you do." And with one bite, chumped the rodents head clean off of it's body._

 _Landon took a seat in the, what he generously called the living room, and put his feet up. "Just one more day my friend," he spoke to the mouse, before taking another bite._

 _He slowed his chrunching when he noticed the walls beginning to rattle, lightbulbs bursting, and a high pitched ringing ripping through the air. Landon let out a long sigh of annoyance, placing the rest of the mouse into his mouth, not bothering to whipe the blood off of his face._

 _"I didn't think demon's needed food." The shaking and the ringing stopped, but didn't do much for the glass that littered the floor from the broken lights._

 _"I don't, it helps me feel human, and yes I'm aware of the irony." Landon glanced at the man who had entered the apartment. He was a younger looking man with a granite jaw, silver colored, pupil-less eyes and hair the color of gold that fell to his shoulders, all while dressed in a snow white button down shirt and pants._

 _The visitor glanced around, taking special interest in the individual floating in the other room. "So, that's the Dragon Knight? The last of his species?"_

 _"That's the one," Landon responded casually._

 _"May I ask what is happening?"_

 _"It's a spell that is currently 'downloading' the last thousand years into his mind. Tricky process, but not impossible, it just takes forever to accomplish. One more day and he should be fine."_

 _"Are you done with small talk brother?"_

 _Landon glanced at the now second visitor who could have been a copy of the Jacob had it not been for the hair the color of starlight, a sword strapped to his back, and the bright golden colored armor._

 _Landon couldn't help, but chuckle. "Well, well, isn't this a delightful turn of events. Too what do I owe the pleasure of meeting with the one and only Michael?"_

 _The one called Michael scrunched his nose in disgust, a slight rage flashing across his eyes. "I wouldn't be here unless I had to be."_

 _Michael skulked to the corner, giving the floor to Jacob. "I will cut to the chase. We . . heaven needs your help."_

 _Landon glanced between Jacob to Michael to Jacob again, "Hi my name is Landon and I'm a demon, I don't think we've met."_

 _"We know that," Michael snapped._

 _Jacob with a blank stare responded, "I am being serious, heaven is in need of your assistance. You are aware of Trigon's rise not but a week ago?" Landon remained silent, waiting for the punch line, "In the midst of the insuing chaos of his rising, it rocked every hell dimension to it's very foundation, including yours."_

 _Landon let out a chuckle, "Well I'm not exactly on hell's most popular right now, so I don't get the news letters."_

 _"Then let us inform you," Michael remained in place as he spoke, "In the ensuing chaos, your king, Azkane, has vanished, whether or not he is dead is still a mystery, but either way, the throne of hell is vacant."_

 _"Why don't you get to the point as to why your here, I'm getting sort of bored and my T.V. show is own soon." Looking at the other side of the room however showed no television set._

 _Jacob stood in front of Landon, "We are here because we want YOU to claim the throne of hell."_

 _Landon stared blankly, wondering if he had heard what he thought her heard, then let out a loud roar of laughter that seemed to last for ages, "I'm sorry Jacob, for a second there I thought you said you wanted ME to take the crown?" The angels stood stoiclly, not an ounce of joking in their countanence. Landon stopped his laughing instantly, "Oh dear god your serious."_

 _"This doesn't come from us demon, and don't use my father's name in such a manner," said Michael. "Heaven wishes to restore Hell to it's original purpose. Hell was created as a means of punishment for those that sin against god, but when Lucifer took hell and it became a breeding ground for, well, your kind."_

 _"Keep talking like that, it makes me all gooey." Landon batted his eye lashes._

 _"The point is," Jacob stepped in, "heaven wishes to rebuild hell, but there are certain obsticles-"_

 _"-That you want an insider to clear out? Like yesterdays trash?"_

 _"Precisely."_

 _Once again Landon laughed as the pieces came together, "So you want me to take the corner office in hell, just to clean it up and sell it back to you? Okay now the obvious question, why in the Hell, Heaven, Earth and everywhere in between, would I want to do that? Do you even know what the problem with demon's is?"_

 _The angels were quiet as they thought of the answer, "Their demons?" Michael responded._

 _Landon raised a finger, "Exactly. And every demon on hell and earth has it out for me, ever since I joined 'the good guys'." he airquoted._

 _"We can fix that, by empowering you with the mantel of king of hell." Jacob continued._

 _Landon finally stood up, "Why? Why . . . me?"_

 _"Because Jacob here seems to think you can get the job done, but I on the other hand came willing to negotiate if needs be, and we've already come with a barganing chip," Michael responded, "If you do this, if you fix hell . . . we will grant you access through the gates of heaven."_

 _Except for the pulsing of the magical energy sounding from the other room, silence befell them, Landon still attempting to see if the heavenly beings were lying to him, until he finally scoffed, "It's not possible."_

 _"But it is, IF an angel of the lord relinquishes their grace to one who has been hurled to damnation." Jacob clarified._

 _Landon eyed them curiously, "Don't look at me, demon, it is he who wishes to surrender his grace."_

 _Landon raised a brow at Jacob. "It is true Landon, I wish to remain a human for the rest of my days, and I will gladly give you my grace so that you run in the fields of our father with your daughter."_

 _Finally, someone said the magic words._

 _Never mind how they knew about his daughter, and never mind why Michael was okay with an angel giving his grace away. Landon heard what he needed to hear._

 _"When do I start?"_

* * *

 **Present day**

Drake paced along the rooftop of Titans Tower, his brows furrowed in a furious scowl, and black smoke being released from his nostrils. He had been atop the Tower for the last Twenty minutes, but there was no anxiety in his waiting, just questions. Each question making him more and more agitated and furious. In the midst of his pacing a portal of swirling pink energy suddenly emerged from behind him. Heels clicking against the ground signaled the arrival of the red headed witch or Azarath.

Her eyes met his and instantly she could see the torment weighing down on him with a mixture of anger and pain, causing her to cringe and take a step back.

He knew.

"Hello . . . mother." he finally spat.

Malundra, though feeling her heart was being squeezed in her chest, tried to maintain some composure. "H-how-"

"-Doesn't matter," His stare, his angry scrutinizing stare. She couldn't meet it forcing her too look away in shame. "All this time. I thought I killed my mother. Humans can't give birth to Dragon knight children, and all this time I thought it was my fault! You or my father couldn't once ease that burden of guilt?!"

She bit her lip, "We thought it-"

"-WE!?"

She exhaled, "I . . thought it would be best."

Drake rubbed his hands through his hair, pacing around again in agitation, "What happened?"

Malundra felt the warm moisture prick the corners of her eyes. The memory fresh, and haunting. "When your father and I met, he was mourning the loss of his wife . . . "

Drake scoffed almost disgustedly, "So what I was just a one night stand? Was that why it was so easy for you to give me up?"

She snapped her head to face him, tears and hair whipping about her pale face. "No!" she stated firmly, "when I discovered I was carrying you, I went to an oracle to show me your future. You were Destined for greatness, but not with me. Your future was with the Dragon Knights, with your father."

"And what? Just didn't feel like saying 'hi'?"

She looked away again. "I didn't want to distract you from your training."

"Or the fact that YOUR Amberlynns twin sister?!" His raised voice caused the tower to shake a bit, "And by default making her MY aunt. The women responsible for the extermination of my friends and family from the face off the face of the earth, who forced me to a thousand year sleep, is related to me?!" He paused for a moment as he tried to calm his ever growing temper, "I don't care about whose family is who, or that you never came to any birthday parties. But where were you when I first woke up three years ago, the sleep that the women I loved had to put me in? Where were you when I spent my nights crying myself to sleep for the loss of my family? Everyone I ever loved was gone, and you couldn't pick up a phone?!" Malundra made no movement to answer, instead keeping her eyes downcast in shame. "TELL ME!"

Even with his outburst, it still took her a moment to respond. "I know, I know how lonely you were, how hurt, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't face you."

Drake scoffed again, "That didn't stop you from playing house with others? Yeah I know about you taking in Terra, and Raven and her mother-"

"-It wasn't like that-"

"-then tell me-"

"-the oracle saw two paths for you." she couldn't hold it in any longer, finally the truth had to be told, "He told showed the path that you would take if you stayed with me, and ALL I saw was blood, evil, and pain. I wasn't going to risk that future for you-"

"But it's MY choice, MY future." he shouted as he got closer to her, "If being friends with Trigons kid has taught me anything it's that nothing is set in stone. Ironic how these kids have been more of a family to me then my own living relatives. Draco is off on some fool's errand, and your too much of a coward to face me."

"Drake," her eyes blurry with tears, she reached out to him, but he pulled away and turned his back to her.

"I've lived for years without a mother, and I'm better off that way. Go ahead and give help to more wayward orphans, but don't expect me to come to you for help. As far as I'm concerened we're not family." He didn't bother turning to face her, but he could hear her trying to contain her sobs, feel her magic create a portal, and hear her heeled shoes click away and suddenly he was alone once again.

* * *

 **PING!**

Cyborgs computer finished the scan of Rose Wilson's blood to which he responded with a breathless "Whoa."

"Is that a good 'Whoa' or a bad 'Whoa'?" Landon, at the other end of the med-bay, asked impatiently.

"A 'Whoa' as in I've never seen anything like this before. The substance in her blood is some of the rarest combinations and chemicals on Earth."

Landon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, Super soldier serum."

Cyborg glanced back at him oddly, "I, uh, think so. How'd you know?"

Landon glanced at the unconscious girl lying on one of the beds. Her weapons and belt removed, and thick leather straps around her ankles and wrists, a sedative keeping her in a unconscious state. "It's the same serum Slade used on himself years ago. It made him stronger, faster, smarter, with the added bonus of insanity. He was the perfect killing machine, and enemy of the Titans."

Cyborg glanced at former mercenary's daughter, " . . . Whoa."

"Enough with the 'Whoa's'," he snapped at the metal teen, "can it be reversed?"

"Well, I don't know. Like I said, I've never seen this combination of chemicals before. And even if I did 'fix her' there's no guarantee that her mind would be."

Landon nodded, getting to his feet, "And what about Roy?"

Cyborg checked to his left where Cheshire and Artemus were sitting beside the still unconscious Roy Harper. "Besides the fact that his arm is gone, he'll be okay. I can easily make him a new one, but It'll take time. Also the hospital that took See-More called . . . he didn't make it."

Landon nodded, the frustration and anger that was weighing on him. Various items began shaking under his spectoral power, and flung themselves against the walls. "You wouldn't happen to have any animals or bad guys around do you? I REALLY need to kill something." Cyborg's mouth dropped, not able to formulate words at his odd request, but once they heard footsteps coming from the roof, Landon had forgotten what he had asked for. "Do what you can." Landon disappeared before Cyborg had a chance to tell yell after him.

Drake Daniels stomped down the halls knowing full well the demon king was behind him. "Daniels," No response. "Drake listen to me." Landon put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but Drake spun around throwing a right hook into the demons face. Landon stumbled backwards into the wall. "Alright, I deserve that-" Drake threw one more punch, "Okay I get it! Your pissed!"

"No Landon, I'm beyond pissed. I trusted you and you kept something this huge from me."

Landon removed a handkerchief dabbing at the blood on his mouth, "Malundra told me to keep it from you-"

"-SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO WHAT PEOPLE TELL YOU TO DO?!" Drake's roaring outburst shook the hall and splintered the windows.

Landon however was quite calm. "What can I say? Malundra and I have history."

"Hist-History what the hell kinda history wou-" Drake suddenly had a horrifying . . . horrifying thought, and Landon's expression was the only validation he needed. "Oh . . . . gross . . . "

"It was long before you were even a thought in-"

"-Oh god!" Drake turned away from him leaning against the and dry heaving.

"It was only one night-"

"-Oh dear god! Stop!"

" . . . . or was it three?-"

"Damn it Landon stop!" Drake stormed off, "I need to go throw up, and stab the images out of my head."

"Your all pissed at her, so what's the big deal if we shagged once or thrice upon a time?"

* * *

A queasy Drake found his way to his bedroom on the lower levels of the Titans tower. All he wanted to do now was curl up in his bed with his arm's wrapped around his girlfriend and forget this evening had ever happened, especially the images of Landon an his-

He gagged again quickening his pace, but once he was a few feet from his door he hear Kole's voice from his room talking with someone.

"Gnark?"

Oh she must be talking to Gnark on her communicator?

" . . . yes he did, he said he loved me."

His eyes widened. She's talking about me?! She's gushing about me?! It's not polite to eavesdrop though . . . . and?

"Gnark!"

"Of course I said it back . . . . but-"

. . . but . . . ?

Kole suddenly got quiet. He could practically hear her struggling to find the right words.

"Gnark?"

"No, no, I care about him . . I care about him so much. He's wonderful to me, and just wonderful in general . . . it's just . . don't know . . . "

"Gnark?"

"I don't know why I said it, I was just caught up in the moment . . . I don't know. All I know is that I'm not sure-"

"-Gnark!" Gnark, from the screen of her communicator, was frantically pointing at something . . . someone standing behind her. Without looking she slammed the communicator shut and threw it away from her with a clatter at the other side of his room. Getting off the bed she faced the Dragon Knight.

"H-How long were you standing there?" Her eyes met his briefly, but quickly found their way to the floor.

He didn't respond at first, since that question wasn't really the important issue at the moment. "Kole, I-If you didn't . . don't feel the same way you didn't have to say anything."

She began nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "I know . . . I just . . ."

"What? Just said it cause of the adrenaline we were feeling? Don't worry I was pretty jazzed too."

His attempt at humor fell on deaf ears, making him nervous. "Look, Drake . . . . I . . " She still couldn't meet his stare, but instead turned her whole body away from him, "I don't know why I said it, but I don't know . . . if I meant it . . "

Drake, with his heart slowly being ripped in half, wasn't sure what to say, "But . . I do . . . mean it. "

She faced him now with tears in her eyes, "How can you know that? How can you know you love me, we've only known each other for a few months?"

"Because I've been in love before and I know it when I feel it. Don't you?"

She shook her head in an attempt to remove the memories, "Joey and I knew each other for about a year before I knew I loved him."

"Well if you aren't sure if you love me or not then why did you say it?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and started pacing the room, "I don't know why . . . "

Drake was starting to get a bit agitated, "Come on Kole that's not really an answer. I mean here I am on cloud nine because I'm in love again and your not even sure."

She faced him with angry tears in her eyes, "Don't make me responsible for YOUR happiness."

"That's not my point at all. I'm just trying to figure out why you said you loved me when you don't mean it. Do you at least feel it?"

She looked away again, "I . . don't know . . "

His annoyance was rising, "Kole-"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" She faced him once again, the tears flowing freely now. "When I said that I loved you . . . I was . . . you found out you still have family, you know who your real mother is . . . I just wanted to give you . . . "

"Give me what?" he snapped, "Make me happy, miss 'don't make me responsible for your happiness'?"

"I can't do this right now-"

"-No your not doing that!"

"I CAN'T LOVE YOU!"

Her hands slapped over her mouth, the knight feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach taking any and all of the oxygen out of his body. The young girl trembling from the sobs she was attempting to hold back, but it was out now.

"I can't . . . I can't. Your life . . the things you hunt . . the battle's you fight. I can't lose someone I love again. I've lost Joey, my mom . . . my dad . . . I can't . . . love you . . . "

Drake felt a mixture of emotions flowing through him. Anger, hurt, dispear, heartache . . . pure gut wrenching . . . pain. He stood there, frozen in that spot, Kole shuddering with each sob that wracked her small frame. Her desire to reach out pushed her towards him, but he took a small step away from her, and then another, and then another.

"Drake . . . "

"No . . . your right . . " he turned away from her, "I . . I need to go ."

She reached out again, "Drake please-" But he was gone. In an instant the dragon took off through the window into the moonlit sky. A blood-curdling roar of agony ripping through the night.

* * *

"It's not here!"

"It has to be, she just had it in her hand. Look again!"

As the ringing in her ears began to fade, she could hear two men arguing around her. She blinked her violet eyes in an attempt to clear the stars from her vision, and still the arguing continued.

"Marik I'm not finding it!"

 _ **Marik? Whare have I heard that name before? And why does the other guy sound so familiar?**_

She heard a long sigh, "I guess it doesn't matter, though an angel feather would be nice to have. Ah I see our guest is waking up."

Raven let out a groan of agony with her head pounding, she attempted to raise her hands to her head, but couldn't move them, or her ankles. With her vision finally clearing she looked down at them to find black zip ties restraining her to the armchair.

"Good morning, dear, or evening, well it's morning somewhere I guess." With her still blurry eyes she could just make out the shape of a man in a biker jacket, dirty blonde goutee and hair tied back in a ponytail, and eyes, dark, cold, dead, demonic eyes. "Sorry about the bonk on the head, but ya know, and in case you or your green friend are thinking of using your powers, think again. We gave you a lovely cocktail that will supress them for some time."

"Ugh . . what . . where . . " That's when it hit her. Demon in front of her, tied to a chair. Her eyes shot open, filling her brain with with a painful amount of light, "Where's Beast Boy?!" she almost screamed.

"Raven!"

The biker stepped out of the way allowing her to see the changeling tied to a chair in the same fashion.

"And just in case your thinking of calling for help, I have everyone in this building possessed and under my command. I tried possessing your green friend here, but none of my possessers want to get in that zoo-brain of his."

"What can I say, there's only room for one crazy person in here." Beast Boy smirked.

The demon Marik glanced over his shoulder at him, "Keep that sense of humor, your gonna need it."

"Let him go!" Raven snarled, "How did you two sneak up on us anyways?"

"We're wise to your acts now." A voice, deep an menacing came from the other end of the hotel room, "We've learned to hide ourselves from your powers and his animal stank." The hulking, bald, African-American man stepped into her field of vision. "You were the easy to hide from him, the animal was a bit more difficult."

"Hey, your the bus driver." Beast Boy pointed out.

He chuckled, "Was the bus driver. Now I'm Raven's little brother." She could see it, it's real face of the creature that was controling him. "Although I am lovin' this vessel."

"Settle down," Marik warned he flexed the muscles of the vessel, "Let's get this show on the road." Marik turned to Beast Boy. "You have something I want."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Well the ladies love me."

"Cute, I'm talking about that beautiful creature slumbering deeply inside of you, that I helped create. Is there any chance you'll just . . fight on my side?" Beast Boy snarled giving Marik his answer. "Oh thank goodness, that means I'll get to rip it out of you." Marik revealed the penny that was tied on the string that Raven kept with her. "It was a REAL pleasure to find this on her person," Beast Boy snarled again, fighting against the zipties that held him. Marik turned back to him, and placed his hand against his chest. "By the way . . this is going to hurt . . . a lot"

Raven couldn't see what was happening since Marik had blocked her view, but suddenly their room was filled with the god aweful sounds of Beast Boy screaming in absolute pain. She could see his limbs twist and pull against the bonds that held him, his fists clenched so hard they were drawing blood, the chair creaking as he fought.

"STOP!" she screamed, "STOP IT!" But she was ignored. For five whole minutes her begging was ignored until Marik finished what he set out to do. Stepping away she now saw not one, but two seperate Beast Boy's. One her green boyfriend, and the other, the Black Beast. Her Beast Boy was panting and sweating, his head slumped onto his chest and tears streaming down his face.

"Well that was more painful then when my father did that."

"Indeed." Marik handed the penny to Black Beast who swollowed the coin whole, then turned his blood red gaze to Raven.

"We gonna bring her along to?" he asked. Raven felt a sickening chill run down her spine at the way the creature eyed her lustfully.

"No," Marik held him back, "Not yet. But in time she will help us."

"Go to hell," she snarled.

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt." Marik chuckled.

"I will NEVER help HIM again."

Marik leaned forward on the chair, placing his hands on her bound arms and getting into her face. She pulled away, but his revulting breath filled her nostrils. "See, that's were your wrong. Your going to release your father again, and just like last time, it will be of your own free will and choice."

She scowled, "Not. Going. To happen."

He chuckled again, "What do you think we've been doing these past few months. Carnus attacking you? Pushing you to kill that girl? Setting you up to be taken advantage of? Everything we've done has been to force you, your anger, the demon inside of you, out to play, but it appears we have been chopping at the wrong tree."

She turned to face him, her eyes burning with hellfire, "Do whatever you want to me, I will NEVER help him. And he is not my father!"

Marik stood up straight, his amused smile still on his face. "See all this time we thought we had to hurt you, to harm you, when in actuality the answer was right in front of us the whole time. We've wanted to break your body, then your mind, then force you to act on your demonic half, but we still have one more place to hit," With his finger he pointed to her chest, "Your heart."

She looked at him oddly, but then he turned to face the exhausted pain ridden changeling and it suddenly became clear. Pure horror filled her chest, her eyes becoming wide as dinner plates. " . . no . . " she barely had enough oxygen to utter that one word.

"Get . . away . . from her . . " Beast Boy was lifting his head back up again in a vain attempt to seem threatening to the demons.

"Well he's got guts Raven, I'll give him that, but now that I have what I needed he's only good for one thing," Marik reached into his coat and pulled out a large hunting knife, Raven staring with terror at the shimmering blade, "he can die."

Was this happening? Was this it?

She couldn't move, her brain fried, her mouth frozen, her lungs forgetting they needed air.

Marik handed the knife to the demon beside him, "End him. And make it quick. We may have spoiled Landon's plans for a time, but it wont be long before he realizes that a sin has been released." He took the knife, as Marik looked back to Raven, "See you soon." In black mist Marik and Black Beast were gone, leaving Raven, Beast Boy and one of the seven sins alone.

The enourmous wide shouldered man approached Raven, the tip of the knife inches from her face. Once again she could only find the breath for one word, " . . . please . . "

"Sorry sister, but did you honestly think that you'd get to keep all of this? That you could have friends, a home, a boyfriend?" He pulled his face closer to hers, "No dear sister. It doesn't work that way. You, me, our brothers and sisters, we're demons, and demon's don't get happy endings." He stood up and walked to the back of the room. "I will give you a chance to say good-bye though, and as an added bonus I'll make it quick."

Once he was out of sight she turned her attention to her boyfriend. He was still weak from whatever Marik did to him, but it didn't stop her frantic cries.

"Garfield, You gotta go, you gotta run-"

"-Raven-"

"-That serum must have worn off by now, change into a bird, a plane, a T-rex, anything-"

"-Raven-"

"-Don't worry about me! Go get help! Got get the police, the national guard, the military, a priest-"

"RAVEN!"

She stopped speaking, but couldn't stop crying. She summoned every speck of power, but the drug she was given was keeping her powerless and unable to save either of them. Beast Boy used every ounce of energy to lift up his head to face her, and give her one of HIS smiles.

"It's okay," he said dryly to which she shook her head, "No, it is. I'll get to see my goldfish speedy, and I'll get to see my mom and dad again. I'll get to tell them about this stuck up hard ass named Robin, My best buddy whose a cyborg, and an alien princess whose like a sister, and this amazing girl named Raven." He began to sniffle as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

She shook her head, tears flying from her face. "No, I can't-I can't lose you . ."

"Hey, your not losing me alright. I'll be around, just not . . ya know . . around,"

"No . . I need you, I'm not strong enough-"

"-Raven listen to me. Your a fighter, your the strongest person I know, you can do this, but you have to promise me something. Can you do that?" The thud of her brothers boots told them he was moving towards Beast Boy, "Raven can you do that?!" She nodded her head, "Please . . . keep smiling, don't ever stop. And don't let these son's of bitches win. You fight them tooth and nail, don't give in an inch do you hear me?"

The sin was behind him now, his beefy hand on his shoulder. She nodded again, "I . . . promise Gar. I promise . . . "

Even though he was crying and shaking from fear, he never looked happier, "Raven . . . I . . love you . . . "

She sniffled, "I . . . love you too . . . " Once again he smiled his large toothy grin . . .

. . . . one last time.

It happened so quickly, one moment he was speaking to her, smiling, crying and the next . . . .

She stared at his now lifeless body, blood oozing from a stab wound on his neck. The sin kept his word by making his demise quick. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, not even when her brother walked towards her, leaning his lips close to her ear and placing the knife with Beast Boy's blood on her lap. His ice cold breath tickled her skin.

"I look forward to seeing your wrath, sister dear."

He stood up, reached for her communicator and pressed the call button for Robin. He placed it on the bed and without another word, and an ounce of compassion, left the hotel room.

The communicator buzzed a few times before Robins face appeared on the screen, but was staring up at the ceiling due to his poisition on the bed.

"Hey Raven," he greeted almost happily.

"Greetings friend Raven!" Starfire had hopped onto her new boyfriends shoulders with a wide grin on her face. Raven could hear them giggling, hear their happiness, hear Robin struggle to wrangle in the alien princess. "We have most glorious news to tell you!"

Robin pushed his face into the communicator while laughing, "Maybe later Star," but she could still hear Starfire giggling and flying about the room. "So what's up Raven, how are you and Beast Boy?"

". . . . Raven . . . "

"Friend Raven where are you?"

". . . . Raven is everything alright? . . . . Raven?"

" . . . Raven! . . . "

. . . .

. . . .

 **Like I said, sorry about this.**

 **When I came up with this plot line I was in a pretty dark place. My mother had passed away and then my grandfather ten months later, but I didn't want to change anything and so . . . here we are.  
So I planned to have a Young Justice cross over right after this one, but I decided to scrap the idea and just keep this going, The last story in this series. ****Also I have a poll up on my profile page, go ahead and cast your vote.**

 **Next time.**

 **With Beast Boy gone, how long can Raven put off the darkness growing inside her. The final battle will begin in "You can't run forever."**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
